BLANT YOSA
by moonshine86
Summary: Lots of OOCness. Sasuke likes Sakura but she is too dense to know that. What if they and their bands were assigned to play at the charity concert TOGETHER? Will romance blossom or Sakura is still too dense? SASUSAKU! Slight GaaSaku. WARNING! LAST CHAP!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1-STARTING OF WAR**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!**

**B-EE-P**

**B-EE-P**

**B-EE-P**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS****..........BOOM****!!!!!**

**--**

"Darn clock" Sakura murmured through her teeth. She put away her machine gun and her bomb under her bed. Where did she get all these weapons anyway? She's such a gentle and kind girl but then also had a short-tempered attitude. It's kind of dangerous for an Aries. No, she's not a secret gangster who kills people. It's just that her short-tempered attitude is totally way-off. She sat up from her bed; I mean the floor where she fell off in her sleep, and scratched her pink hair.

"Another boring day (sigh) school time!" she shouted happily.

I know. She also had an attitude of changing her mood in split seconds. Weird, huh? She took a shower and wore a black top with a skull at the front and a black three quarter pants and Converse shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought 'today, I'm surely gonna beat 'that' guy!' She ran downstairs and took a sip of coffee and a piece of toast.

"Sakura-chan! Hayakun! Your friends are waiting for you outside!" her mom shouted. "Ghai!" she shouted back while trying to swallow her coffee into her throat. She quickly ran out and grabbed her keys and went outside.

"Hey guys!" she shouted as she waved at the three girls in front of her lawn. "Hi Sakura! It's your turn to give us a ride to school!" shouted the girl with her hair tied into two chinese buns, also known as TenTen, half tomboy and half girly.

"Yeah, yeah! Hop in!" replied Sakura as she unlocked her roofless red Ferrari which was parked in front of her house and started the engine and drove off.

"H-Hey g-guys. D-Do y-you want to have p-practice in my h-house after s-school? I h-heard t-that my c-cousin and his g-gang are g-going to p-practice in the s-school hall where we used to p-practice our b-band," said Hinata, a girl with purple hair, lavender eyes and a REALLY SHY attitude.

"Ah! You mean Neji and the rest are going to use the hall for their practice? Oh man! That really sucks!" commented TenTen.

"Yeah! The hall is the perfect place for us to practice. Anyway, Hinata's house is huge right? There must be some place for us to practice. Anyway, I don't want to fight with the guys for the hall. Remember last time?" asked the blonde hair girl while looking at Sakura.

"Ino, you don't have to mention it right now. I really don't want to recap horrible memories while I'm driving. It disturbs me," said Sakura while giving so-called Ino a death glare and looked back at the road.

"Fine, fine. Sheesh. You looked more like Sasuke!" replied Ino which only brings more death glares by Sakura.

"Hahahahaha!!! I remember! Sakura was totally pissed off at the leader of their band, Sasuke, until she jumped on him and fought him. Then, Principal Tsunade punished them both by kitchen duties for the whole month and Sasuke's fan girls was planning how to kill Sakura until Hinata busted them and the fan girls were punished by not standing near Sasuke less than 10 m for three months! It was hilarious!" TenTen blurted out the whole memories.

"Gee TenTen. Thanks for reminding me!" said Sakura sarcastically while reversing her car into a parking space behind her.

Before she parked into the parking space, out of nowhere, a blue Lamborghini Gallardo parked in her space. "Speaking of the devils, here they come," said Ino to herself and Sakura heard her. The Lamborghini was driven by Sasuke.

Sakura had reached the boiling point.

"HEY IDIOT!! THAT WAS OUR PARKING SPACE!! GET OUT!!" shouted Sakura. Sasuke, a boy with good looks, onyx eyes and hair that looks like a chicken butt came out from his car and smirked.

"Hn. I don't see your name here, "said Sasuke. "Grrr. She found that parking space first, so get your car out of there!!" TenTen shouted. J

ust then, Neji, a long brown hair boy with lavender eyes and so-called cousin of Hinata, walked out from the car and stared at them. TenTen remained speechless. '(Sigh) TenTen's weakness has come,' said Ino to herself. TenTen had a crush on Neji since kindergarten and didn't dare to shout at him. That's the girly side of her. Ino was about to shout at them since TenTen was speechless when a boy with his hair tied up like a pineapple and has a lazy attitude, I mean REALLY lazy, walked out from the car and yawned. 'Gasp. It's Shikamaru!' Ino said to herself. After him, a spiky blonde boy with a hyperactive attitude called Naruto came out. Hinata gasp. By now, you already know who likes who.

Sakura couldn't argue more because her friends are already speechless, especially TenTen. She sighed and said" You're lucky that you brought your friends along. Or else, I will beat you 'til you can't even stand on your own two feet!" And drove off to find another parking space.

**Sasuke POV**

I'm glad I ran into her. She looks pretty when she was pissed off. She's different from any other girls. When I met a girl, the next thing I know she became one of my fans. Sakura and her group are the only ones who aren't our fans. Although, I could sense that her friends had a crush on my friends and yet, she isn't.

Neji looked at me. "You alright?" he asked. I showed him an emotionless face but he can see right through me! "Hn," I replied. He nodded.

"ALRIGHT THEN! WE BETTER GET TO CLASS!!" shouted Naruto.

"Hey dobe! Quiet! Or else the fan girls are gonna find us here!" I said while punching him on the head. "OW! TEME! YOU ALMOST HIT MY BRAINS OUT!" he shouted back.

"Hey Naruto, guess what? SHUT UP!" said Neji while pinching him.

Shikamaru was just standing there, almost sleeping. His eyes were half closed. Not half open. Half closed! "Well, let's go use the back of the school. It is quieter there than the main entrance," I explained as we stared at the entrance surrounded by thousands of fans.

"You're right. Let's go!" said Neji as we sneaked at the back.

**Sakura POV**

"Guys? Hello? Hello? Guys?" I said while waving my hand in front of my drooling friends.

"Ah! It's no use!" I shouted while putting my hands up admitting defeat.

"May I help you?" asked a red-hair boy outside my car. He looks cute. I never saw him before, so he must be new.

"Uh- yes please. My friends can't come back to Earth after seeing the 'heartthrobs' of this school," I explained. "Heartthrobs?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side. OMG! He looks cuter this way.

"Oh. So you must be new here. They are the hottest guys in the school, as said by most of the students here. We bumped into them just now and they can't come into their senses," I complained as I pointed to them.

"Oh. I understand," he said while putting a smile, "And I know how to wake them up," while replacing his smile with a grin. "May I?" he asked. "S-Sure," I replied. He went to the sides of my car and blew his breath in their ears. Suddenly, one by one, they came back to life. I was shocked. They shook their faces as the cute boy stands beside me.

"Wow! How did you do that?" I asked.

"Back in my school, I was one of the 'heartthrobs', as you said. I used this method to the girls in my school to wake them up after seeing me. I'm surprised that you don't have the same reaction as them," he said and once more tilted his head.

"I'm different from any other girls. I'm not a tomboy. It's just that I don't have the same feeling as them. To me, boys are either friends or enemies, not lovers," I said confidently.

"Well then, I must go now and see the principal. Thanks for the info. I am Gaara," he said while taking out his hand from his pocket to shake.

"I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you," I replied while shaking his hands. "Do you need me to show you to the principal's office?" I asked.

"No thank you. I had been given a map already. Please do tell me. Am I your friend or enemy?" he asked.

"Definitely a friend," I said and gave him a smile. He smiled back. Then, I noticed that he haven't let go of my hand. "You can let go of my hand now," I said. He blushed and let go of my hand. Ah! He's cute!

He smiled nervously and put hi hand behind his head and said "I must go now. See you!" he said while waving at me as he took off. I waved back and looked back at my friends. Their mouths were hanging. I forgot that they were already waked up. Oh, man! They had left the Earth again!

Then, Ino shook her head once more and asked "who is that handsome guy?" while I looked at her eyes slowly transformed into hearts.

"Er, he's Gaara. He helped me to wake you up. He's a sweet and mannered boy," I explained as I turned off the car's engine.

"Yeah, I heard both of you talking," said TenTen.

"I t-think you t-two looked p-perfect together," said Hinata. I was quite shocked.

"Um, um, well, don't you think Sasuke is an idiot? I mean, just now he-"my sentence were cut off by Ino saying" Ah! You liked him! You quickly changed the subject!" I blushed.

"You know, I always thought that Sasuke and you would be together in the end, but I think this Gaara-guy is matched with you," said TenTen.

I gave her a death glare. "What? You know, in the movies, first they're enemies, next, they're friends and finally they're lovers,"

"Whatever! Come on! We better get to class. Even though Kakashi-sensei is always late, we have to be in class on time" I said while they nodded. We went out of my car and walked to class.

**Normal POV**

While Sakura and her friends walked off, apparently, Sasuke and his gang are standing near the trees, watching them. They had been standing there since Gaara came in. Sasuke tighten his fists while he saw Gaara and Sakura shook their hands. The rest were angry as Gaara blew his breath on each of the girl's ears. Yes, the girl's crush also had a crush on them. Shikamaru likes Ino, Neji likes TenTen, Naruto likes Hinata and apparently, Sasuke likes Sakura. "It's war," Sasuke declared.

**(A/N: Thanks for reading the first chap! Hope ya'll like it. I know it sounds kinda boring at first but please review! Thanks!!-- Zan_TOP)**


	2. Just helping, I guess

**CHAPTER 2**

Everyone was in the class was waiting for Kakashi-sensei, their homeroom teacher. Sasuke and his gang were surrounded by girls. Neji was listening to his iPod while listening to the girls' poems and the rest were being annoyed by the fans.

'Sheesh! I hate these fan girls! Why can't they be more like Sakura? Cool, pretty, and not obsessing with someone and I hate to see the red-hair dude harassing Sakura and act innocent again,' Sasuke thought.

"Don't worry. He's not acting. He's just being friendly. Don't worry about your Sakura," said Neji.

'WTH?! He just read my mind!' he thought.

"No, I don't read minds," he replied.

'Yikes! He just heard me! He's physic!' Sasuke thought again.

"Nope, I'm not physic," he said. 'AAAHHH!! He's an alien!' he screamed in his mind. Neji was annoyed.

On the other hand, Sakura and her friends were being flirted by boys. Apparently, they are also the heartthrobs of the school. Ino, who totally likes boys (she likes Shikamaru the best so she's kind of a playgirl), talked with the boys. Hinata was almost fainted as usual, TenTen helped Hinata to scare away the boys and Sakura played card games with the boys. She did say that to her, boys are either friends or enemies.

Then, Kakashi-sensei opened the door and walked in. "Hey kids. I was just on the way to class when I saw a black and blue cat walki-"his sentence was being cut off by the students shouting "Liar!!".

Kakashi-sensei sweat dropped. "Anyway, there's a new student. Please come in!" said Kakashi-sensei as the red-hair boy walked in. Sasuke, Sakura and their friends' eyes widened.

"Introduce yourself," said Kakashi-sensei.

"Hello! My name's Gaara. Nice to meet you!" said, you've guessed it, Gaara. "Ok, Gaara. You'll sit in between Sasuke and Sakura,".

Gaara didn't recognize Sasuke but as he noticed Sakura had an empty seat beside her, he knew. He walked over to Sakura and gave her a smile. Sakura smiled back.

'Hmph! There goes my view for Sakura. And he also acts nice and innocent. It's sickening!' Sasuke thought.

"I know. Me too," said Neji. Sasuke wasn't shocked at Neji as he continued staring at Sakura and Gaara.

'Sakura-chan never smiled at me like that before. Oh yeah, because I was rude to her, but who cares?' Sasuke thought. As Gaara settled down at his seat, he looked at Sasuke and held out his hand

"HI! I'm Gaara! Nice to meet you!"He said but Sasuke turned his back on Gaara. Then, a frown appeared on his face.

'Gaara doesn't deserve to be treated this way! He's way to kind!' thought Sakura.

"It's ok Gaara. He's just an idiot who only thinks about himself. You don't deserve to be with him. Come get your chair and sit next to me and play Uno!"Said Sakura to Gaara. She felt sorry for him. Gaara smiled as he did what he was told.

"What's Uno?" he asked so innocently. Sakura explained the rules to him as Sasuke heard what they said.

'How come Sakura-chan called me an idiot? Oh yeah, I heard her saying that before. But, she was nice to 'Gaara ' and be friends with her less than 1 hour and I've been with her since kindergarten and yet we still can't be friends. What did I do to her anyway?' Sasuke thought.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hey there! I'm Sakura! Nice to meet you!" said little Sakura with a grin on her face._

'_She smiles like Naruto, so she must be an annoying brat and one of the fan girls' thought Sasuke._** (Wow! 4 years old and already had fans? Awesome!)**

"_Hn," he replied. _

"_It's that all you can say?" Sakura asked._

_Sasuke noticed her hair is different. "Hey, is your hair natural pink or its just chewing gum stuck in your hair?" Sasuke asked._

"_It's natural! Do you like it?" she asked while swirling around._

'_Wow! She looks like a model and looks cute too!' he thought._

"_No. It makes me want to throw up!" he replied._

_Sakura got really mad and it's the birth of her short tempered attitude._

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she shouted._

"_Get lost woman, or I'll call the police!" said Sasuke. _(Hahaha!! Kids!)

"_All I wanted to do is to be your friend because you are always attracted by the girls but you are so rude! To think that I wanted to be friends with you! I wonder if you put a spell to everyone to like you?" she shouted. "I will never be friends with you for as long as I live!"_

**END FLASHBACK**

'Ok, so maybe it was my fault,' he thought. Then, the bell rang. 'Sakura and I had P.E. I wonder if that red-hair dude has P.E too'.

"Hey, Gaara. What do you have next? I have P.E," Sakura asked. Gaara examined his timetable as Sasuke tried to eavesdrop.

"Maths. I guess I have to go now. Ja ne!" said Gaara. 'Yes! Now I can show my kindness to Sakura-chan!' Sasuke thought. The rest of Sakura's friends also went off.

Sakura looked at Sasuke as he smiled.

'He's smiling? He's actually smiling? No grinning? No smirking? That's weird. He must be sick or something,' Sakura thought as walk over to Sasuke. Sasuke was deeply shocked. 'She's walking to me! I guess a little bit of kindness really pays off!' Sasuke thought.

"Ne, Sasuke? Are you ok? You're smiling at me. Do you want me to take you to the nurse's office? "Asked Sakura.

'Sakura-chan thinks I'm sick and acts weirdly. What an idiot! I was only trying to show some kindness. Maybe I can act along,' Sasuke thought.

"Yes, Sakura-chan. I somehow feel weak. I don't have flu or anything. Don't worry! I'll go to P.E with you," I said, trying to act sick. 'Wow! He's really sick! He called me Sakura-chan and act nicely. I better take care of him since we're the only student from this class go for P.E class,' Sakura thought. She grabbed Sasuke's arm around her neck.

"At P.E class, please try not to push yourself. I'll take you to the gym," said Sakura. "Hehehe. She fell for it!' Sasuke thought.

Just then, Neji stood in front of them. "Sasuke, what's wrong with you? You're okay?" he asked.

'Damn you Neji. Hey, he can read my mind. Hey wait, Neji. Could you leave us for a moment? I'm trying to act sick here,' Sasuke thought, trying to communicate with Neji. He read his mind and nod.

"HEY SASUKE! WHAT'S WRONG?" shouted, yes, Naruto.

"Dobe, I'm right here you know. You don't need to shout," said Sasuke.

He thought himself that if he's not pretending to be sick, he would punch Naruto in the head by that time. Shikamaru was there too.

"Alright, alright. Leave them alone. They need to go to the gym," said Neji while shoving Naruto and Shikamaru away. Sasuke gave him a thank-you-I-owe-you-one look.

"Let's head of, shall we?" asked Sasuke as they walked to the door. On the way to the gym, there are countless death glares from boys and girls, even the seniors.

"Hey, don't you feel that this place is like a death trap? I mean, look at all the stares. Maybe they would get the wrong idea about us," Sakura whispered to Sasuke. Inside, he's laughing.

'I feel like I'm going to wear a shirt that says 'HELPING PERSON TO NURSE'S OFFICE. PLEASE DON'T GLARE' so they won't get the wrong idea. They should sell them, you know,' Sakura thought as the girls' glares got creepier.

As they reached to the gym, Sakura said "This is where we part," as she went to the locker room and gave a little wave to Sasuke. 'Mission accomplished!' he screamed inside his head.

**IN THE GYM**

"Alright, I'm sorry boys and girls, but please change into your swimsuits because we will have swimming today!" announced the P.E teacher, Gai-sensei. Everyone cheered because they only wanted to show their bodies and skills to the most famous heartthrobs in the school, which are Sasuke and Sakura.

After 15 minutes, Sakura came out of the changing room and saw Sasuke dipping his feet in the swimming pool which is located in the school gym.

"Sasuke, are you alright now? Do you want to swim?" she asked. Sasuke looked at her.

'Whoa! She's cute!' Sasuke was about to say 'no' because he wanted to see Sakura swimming and he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the chest, not pretending, when the boys whistled at her. Sakura heard them and gave them a wave. Seriously, Sakura doesn't know the difference between 'flirting' and 'calling'. This made Sasuke wanted to swim. Their lesson was a race. Sasuke and Sakura are the ONLY one who can swim because they paid attention to Gai-sensei while the others paid attention to them. Sakura and Sasuke went on to the first race, a 400m race. As Gai-sensei blew his whistle, they started to swim.

They both have such great speed. At the 300m, Sakura started to sprint **(I don't know what you called 'swim fast' in a word).** At the finishing line, Sakura won.

"Sasuke! I beat you!" she shouted but when she looked around, he was no where in sight.

"Sasuke? Where are you?" she asked. The others are also looking for him. Then, in the middle of the swimming pool, there was a splash from beneath the swimming pool. It was Sasuke, grasping for air.

"Help! He—"he was drowned. "Sasuke!! Anyone, jump into the water and save Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. She was too far away. Then, she remembered that the rest can't swim.

'Damn it! Why do I have to do all the work here?' she asked herself as she swam back to get Sasuke. She was really tired but she tried her best to save him. When she reached to Sasuke, she tried to pull him out but his legs were caught to the lines on the water where it shows the lane of the race and dragged him down.

'Damn it!' she cursed. Well, there's only one thing to do. She dived into the water.

**Here's chap 2!! Please review!! I don't want any free loaders who just reads but doesn't reviews. BEWARE: I got a chainsaw in my garage so no flames!!**


	3. Tokens of gratitude and apology

**Zan_TOP: Hey, here's chapter 3. Thanx to my friend moonshine86, I can publish this story. Sasuke, say the disclaimer!**

**Sasuke: Why now? Why didn't you say the disclaimer at the previous chapters?**

**Zan_TOP: Hehe. Well, moonshine reminded me just now so... Argh! Just say the stupid disclaimer already!**

**Sasuke: Nah. I'm too lazy**

**Zan_TOP: Don't turn to Shikamaru! Just say 5 simple words! That's it!**

**Sasuke: No, I don't feel like it. -_-**

**Zan_TOP: Fine, i won't give you Sakura's tomato cake to you...**

**Sasuke: Zan_TOP does not own Naruto. Where's the cake?**

**Zan_TOP: Hehe. I lied. She made tomato flavoured cookies though. It's in the fridge... Sasuke?**

**Moonshine86: He ran off**

**Sakura: Anyway... on with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

**RECAP**

'Damn it!' she cursed. Well, there's only one thing to do. She dived into the water.

**END RECAP**

She grabbed the line and used her teeth to cut it and release Sasuke. Her mouth was bleeding because of the line and finally it released Sasuke. She went to the surface, hold on to Sasuke and swam to the ground. Sasuke was still unconscious. Sakura tried to catch her breath. The fan girls were crying and didn't help much. The boys were fussing about Sakura and the some went to find Sasuke's gang. Gai-sensei gave her a towel to wipe off the blood. After that, she went to the poor Sasuke and felt guilty.

'I shouldn't let him swim. He's hurt,' Sakura thought. Her head was over his, examining his head for injuries. Then, Sasuke came back to his senses and accidently coughed out water from the pool into Sakura's face.

"Ew!! Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke opened his eyes, sat up and tried to remember what happened.

"Sakura? What happened?" asked Sasuke. Sakura was busy wiping her face while Gai-sensei explained.

"She saved you from drowning. You owe her one. She's bleeding because of you," Sasuke looked at her. He made Sakura into danger because of him.

He was about to apologize when suddenly, "TEME!! ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU HURT? OF COURSE YOU'RE HURT! YOU WERE DROWNED!!!" said, yep, Naruto while shaking Sasuke. Shikamaru and Neji were entering the gym.

"Hey, dobe. I am now conscious and you are standing in front of me which means you don't need to shout. I-Urgh!" Sasuke was cut off by the sharp pain in his chest.

"Ah! You're hurt again! Let's take him to the nurse's office!" shouted Naruto. "But-"Sasuke can't finish his words because Naruto carried him to the nurse's office with Shikamaru.

Neji just sighed. He turned to Sakura and said "Thanks for saving Sasuke. I didn't know that he really was in pain. I'm sorry,"

"It's ok. It was my fault too because I didn't carry him to the nurse's office just now. So, now we're even," said Sakura with a grin.

Neji grinned back and said "Well then, as a token of gratitude and apology, we will take you out for dinner. Meet us at Argie Avenue after school,"

Then, he noticed that her friends are raging to the gym. The girls were in the same class as the boys so they knew what was going on when the boys were informed.

"Bring your friends too. The more the merrier," he quickly finished off and ran away.

By that time, TenTen reached to Sakura and shouted "Sakura! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Of course you're hurt! You tried to save Sasuke!" 'Somehow, those sentences sounded really familiar,' Sakura thought. Sakura nodded and went to get her mouth bandaged.

**Sakura POV**

After the incident, I was waiting for the time to tell them that Neji had declared a date for us with THE heartthrobs of the school. I know that their reactions are far more worst than last time. We were on our way to my Ferrari and it's 'after school' time. I am really getting nervous. I drove to Argie Avenue, like what Neji said and parked at the street.

"Sakura, why are we here?" Ino asked.

"Um...uh...well," I can't say it out! It's hard. Then, a sight of a certain red hair boy came towards my car.

Ok, I am ready.

"Neji invited us to a dinner with the others and he told me to be at Argie Avenue after school and now we're here," I said quickly without taking a breath.

Then, Hinata fainted, Ino shouted "WTH?! OMFG!!" before she passed out and TenTen gasp and also fainted. Just as predicted.

"Hey, what's wrong with your friends?" asked Gaara as he stood outside of my car.

"Gaara, could you do me a favor? Please wake them up. But, I don't think the method you used last time will not work out completely," I said.

He just nodded and said "Don't worry. I experienced it before,"

He went over to the girls and hugged one by one tightly and the same reactions of the girls occurred. I went out of the car and hugged Gaara after he's done doing his job.

"Thank you Gaara-kun! You saved my life!" I said. I saw Gaara's face was a bit red, but his hair is a lot redder. "You're welcome," he replied while hugging me back, and then we let go.

"So, can I ask what was happening?" he asked. "Um..." I looked at my friends as they are wide awake. "I'll explain everything to you next Monday. I promise," I said as I prepare for the consequences by my own friends.

He nodded and walked away while waving at me. I waved back.

Then, I went back into the car.

"5...4...3...2...1..."

"WHAT THE F-"

"No bad words in this car," I cut off their sentence.

"Y-You m-mean... N-Neji just a-asked us out?" asked TenTen, sounding like Hinata.

"Actually, he invited me only but he also added to bring you along and you know I don't want to be alone with four boys. That will look so weird. People will think that I have 4 dates at the same time," I explained.

"And Sh-Shikamaru will be there?" asked Ino.

"A-And N-Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"And Neji and Sasuke?" asked TenTen.

I nodded at all the answers. "I really don't want to go but I didn't have time to reject Neji and I don't have their phone numbers, I don't want them to wait for us and I don't want you guys to freak out," I said.

"Well then. WE DON'T HAVE TIME! COME ON! WE HAVE TO PUT ON SOME MAKE UPS AND FIX OUR HAIR!!" Shouted Ino.

To my surprise, Hinata, Ino and TenTen are fighting over the car rearview mirrors while putting on some make-ups and fixing their hairs. I went to the back of my car, looking for Neji and the rest. (Sigh) We have to cancel our band practice just because of this date.

'_Hear the sounds of the falling rain,_

_Coming down like an Armageddon flame, hey_

_The shame, _

_The ones who died without a name' (Holiday, Green Day)_

I flipped my mobile and saw an unknown caller ID. I pressed the green button.

"Moshi, moshi?" I said.

"Hello, this is Neji. Meet us at the Pizza Hut at Gallon Avenue," said Neji.

"B-But, you said meet you at the Argie Avenue," I replied.

"Changing plans. Bye," (click) He hung up the phone.

"Urgh! This is troublesome!" I shouted. Boy! I sounded like Shikamaru.

I went to the driver's seat and drove to Gallon Avenue while explaining to the girls what Neji told me. "Wait a minute! Why didn't I tell Neji to cancel off the date while he called me? And where did he get my phone number? I'm such an Idiot!" I yelled while taking out my mobile and looked under 'received calls'.

I called this number back but all I could hear is 'Sorry, the caller of the number you dialed had changed numbers. Please-'I pressed the red button. So, he's playing tricks, eh? This is gonna be a looong dinner.

**Normal POV**

The girls went into the Pizza Hut and found the boys.

"Sakura! Why are you guys here?" asked Sasuke.

"Huh? Neji didn't tell you? He invited us for dinner with you guys," Sakura replied.

"WTF? Neji! You set up a date for us?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Well, someone has to give 'the girl who saved your life' a token of gratitude and also 'hurt because of you' a token of apology," replied Neji.

Sasuke tighten his fists to show his anger, but in his mind 'Thank you Neji!! You're the best!' Sasuke tried to communicate with Neji.

Neji just nodded. The rest ordered the pizzas and drinks and passed the menus to the waiter.

"Um, Sasuke. I'm really sorry. I should have sent you to the nurse's office. It's my fault for challenging you into a race," she apologized once more.

"Hn," he replied.

The rest of them were chatting while Sasuke and Sakura remained silent and Neji talked a little.

The pizzas came (Quick, I know!) and Naruto dig in, followed by the rest. While Sakura was eating, her phone rang and answered it.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Eh! Onii-chan?"


	4. My brother and sister areback!

**Zan_TOP: Okay, here's chapter 4. Some of the characters are cross-overs so if you really watch animes, you could guess who the characters are. And even though I got three reviews, i'm really happy. Thanks to....**

**Sakura: xRAWRximmaxDiN00x**

**Sasuke: Hikari9397**

**Moonshine86: and last but not least Sayaka Uchiha**

**Zan_TOP: Thanks guys. Sasuke, your mobile phone is in the fridge and Sakura, your cat is under my bed.**

**Sasuke and Sakura: WHAT?!**

**Zan_TOP: That's my cue to run! -run away- **

**-Sasuke and Sakura chasing Zan_TOP-**

**Moonshine86: Zan_TOP does not own Naruto. Sasuke!! What are you doing with the chainsaw??!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**RECAP**

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Eh! Onii-chan?"

**END RECAP**

"Is that you? When did you get back from Paris?"

"Huh? Mom and dad left? For their 12th honeymoon?"

-Silence-

"Oh! Ok! I'll be there at 8. Bye!"

Sakura hanged up and all of them stared at Sakura.

"Was that... Shaoran?" asked Ino.

"Um, yeah. He's back from a business trip in Paris and is still in the plane. I'm picking him up at 8. He has no more business trips so he's going to stay here," Sakura said while saying the last statement quietly, more like a whisper.

The girls, except for Sakura, gasp.

"Close your ears before it's too late!!" Sakura screamed to the boys and they did what they are told.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! O.M.G!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" yelled the girls.

Sakura and the boys waited and waited until they're finished. And the girls stopped after 3 minutes of high-pitched screaming.

"Done?" ask Sakura.

The girls nodded while taking a sip of coke.

"Who is this...Shaoran?" asked Naruto as he watched Hinata took interest in a guy, she even screamed.

"He is my brother, actually step-brother. I've been adopted since my parents died. My name was supposed to be Li Sakura, as in my brother is Li Shaoran, but he insisted that I should keep my own family name to represent my family which is Haruno," explained Sakura without showing any emotions when she mentioned the death of her parents.

"Hm. Interesting. Please explain more about your family," said Sasuke.

The girls and the boys spit out the coke they were drinking and Sakura almost chocked on the pizza she was eating (Hey! That rhymes! XD)

'I can't believe it. THE heartthrob of the school just asked about my family and took interest in it!' Sakura thought.

"Erm... well..." Sakura started. "My mom and dad are the lovey dovey couples and always go on their honeymoon. Shaoran sometimes goes on business trips and he-"

"IS SOOO HOT!" Ino continued

"AND CARING!" Hinata continued without any shutters!

"AND STRONG!" TenTen continued

"AND SMART AND DID I SAY HOT??!!," Ino asked.

"Yeah, you did," Sakura replied.

"Ooookaaaayyy... do you have any other siblings?" asked Shikamaru trying to hide his jealousy.

"Yeah. A little sister called Mikan. She's in Alice Academy, you know? A school for people with alices? Anyways, she's my real sister and she doesn't want to use 'Haruno' as last name 'cause it sounds lame, so she used my name instead, as in Sakura Mikan. We're quite close," Sakura explained.

Neji a bit surprised when Sakura mentioned Alice Academy and Sakura noticed.

"What's wrong Neji?" asked Sakura.

"No, nothing. It's just that I know someone who went there.

The boys and Sakura oh-ed and the girls nodded. Then, the girls began talking about themselves and the boys seemed to be interested. In the middle of the chat or you could say 'story telling', Sakura's phone beeped. It sounds like the communicator from 'Kim Possible'.

She flipped it opened and read the message. Her eyes widened. "What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Mikan is here! She just got permission from the principal to go back home because she and her friends saved someone's life! Right now, she's waiting outside our house since I'm the only one who has the keys. Anyway, I gotta go. Can you guys go home by yourselves?" asked Sakura.

"It's ok! We'll send them home later," replied Naruto. The gang was surprised of Naruto's brilliant suggestion and looked at Naruto.

"Is it the end of the world already? I could've sworn that that I heard Naruto made a good suggestion," said Shikamaru while looking around for any destruction. The guys were shaking and worried.

"Um, anyway, I have to go. Hasta la vista!" said Sakura while grabbing her sling bag and walked towards the door.

"Sayonara!" everyone replied, well except for Sasuke who just said "Hn,"

**In front of Sakura's house**

"Hey! Mikan!" shouted Sakura as she ran to Mikan who was waiting at the front porch with a boy. "Onee-chan!!" shouted Mikan as they both ran to each other to hug. "I miss you, you little princess!" Sakura shouted. "Yeah, I miss you too onee-chan!" said Mikan as they let go. Then, Sakura noticed a boy who was with Mikan stared at them. He was wearing the same school uniform as Mikan.

"Hello there! Are you Mikan's boyfriend?" asked Sakura.

"One-chan!" said Mikan as she elbowed Sakura with a blush on her face.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga," said Natsume coldly while holding out his hand. At least he's TRYING to be nice.

"Oh! Hello Natsume Hyuu- DID YOU SAY HYUUGA?!" asked Sakura with wide opened eyes.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Are you somehow related to Neji and Hinata Hyuuga?!"

"Yeah. They're my cousins," said Natsume while putting his hands in his pockets since Sakura didn't shake with him and he looked at Mikan innocently. Mikan just smiled.

"Oh! But, how come your eyes are not like them?"

"My mom has black-bluish eyes so since I'm her son..."

"I understand. No wonder Neji was shocked when I talked about Alice Academy," said Sakura. "So, you're Mikan's boyfriend?" she continued.

Natsume blushed. "No! I was going to Neji-san's house to spend the night there since we have the permission to go out. I don't want to meet my parents so I'm staying at Neji-san's house. I met Mikan coincidently at the plane when we realized that we're going to the same town and so, I walked Mikan to her house and waited with her since I heard that this town has high-crime records," he explained.

"Yeah, good excuse. Anyway, why don't I whip you two some dinner?" said Sakura while unlocking the door.

"Thanks onee-chan," replied Mikan. Natsume remained silent. Sakura made them 'Spicy Shake Don', Sakura's most delicious dish (it's actually spicy grinded salmon with rice and my favorite!). Then, she noticed a note that was left on the table. It says:

'_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_I heard that your brother and your sister are coming back home while we are going to our honeymoon .I left you enough money in the kitchen drawer, don't forget to lock the doors ,don't let Shoran-chan touch the microwave and DON'T do X-rated things and that also goes to Mikan and Shaoran too. Bye!_

_Love,_

_Mama and Papa.'_

She served them the food and handed the note her mother left and looked at the clock.

"Mikan-chan. I'm going to the airport to pick Onii-chan. Please lock the door and please don't do the last statement in mama's and papa's letter since you're alone with him. Bye!" said Sakura as she rushed out to the door. Mikan didn't know what she was talking about the statement in the letter and when she read the letter, she understands.

**At the airport**

Sakura waited for the arrival of her brother, Shaoran. Then, she heard girly screams and squeals. 'That must be him,' thought Sakura as she tries to follow the noise and reached to a group of people, mainly girls.

"Onii-chan!!" Sakura shouted while looking for him in the crowd.

"Sakura-chan! Help!" yelled Shaoran somewhere in the crowd.

Sakura sighed. 'Not again,' Sakura thought. She knew this would come.

"HEY GIRLS!!! ISN'T THAT YAMADA RYOSUKE?!" Sakura yelled. "WHERE?!" they all shouted as they followed where Sakura points and left Shaoran, a light brown haired and a tall boy, on the ground.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. You saved me again," said Shaoran as he stands up and wipe the dust on his pants.

"Wow! You look really good in that suit. No wonder there are more girls just now," complimented Sakura as she hugged him.

"Thanks. Yeah, you're right. But you should've seen me in Paris! It's 2.368 times worst!" replied Shaoran.

"Whatever dork. Come on! Let's go home. Mikan's back," said Sakura while taking Shaoran's bags.

"Really?!" asked Shaoran. Sakura nodded.

At home, Mikan hugged her brother and Natsume left the house as soon as they reached there.

"Mikan! Look what I brought!" yelled Shaoran as he unpacked his things.

"Wow! A PSP and an iPod! Thank you onii-chan!" replied Mikan as she hugged Shaoran.

"And for Sakura... an Acer laptop, an iPod and a defensive alarm clock that will not be broken," said Shaoran with an innocent smile.

"Gee, thanks onii-chan," said Sakura while she hugged Shaoran. "I love them, thank you!" said Sakura.

"You know, I should be jealous that you got 3 and I got 2 but seeing that one of yours will irritate you, I think we're even," said Mikan as she tried her new PSP.

"Prepare yourself because starting tomorrow, we will hear a lot of noise in the morning," Shaoran whispered to Mikan.

"I'm glad I can stay here for 3 months," Mikan whispered back as she noticed Sakura made a list of weapons that she wanted to buy to destroy the alarm clock.

Sakura laughed evilly.

Mikan and Shaoran sweat dropped.

* * *

**Zan_TOP: PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Sakura: Zan_TOP!!! What did you do with my cat??!!**

**Sasuke: YOU LEFT MY PHONE IN THE FREEZER, NOT THE FRIDGE!! NOW IT'S A BLOCK OF ICE!!**

**Zan_TOP: SOS!!!!**


	5. Something to do with orphans

**Zan_TOP: Hey! Here's a new chapter!**

**Moonshine86: Thanks to two more reviews!**

**Zan_TOP: And since Sasuke and Sakura are busy planning to make revenge on me -shwe broughtour special guest, Naruto and Hinata!**

**Naruto: HEY EVERYBODY!!**

**Hinata: H-Hello**

**Moonshine86: Okay Naruto, you know what to do.**

**Naruto: Yeah! We're gonna have a ramen contest!**

**Zan_TOP: Not that! That's tonight! (Believe it or not, ramen really IS good! I can't stop eating eat but it gives me the creeps if I will change to Naruto) Hinata, you can say it now.**

**Hinata: Okay. Zan_TOP f-forgot to m-mention that this f-fanfic is a-also a SakuGaa**

**Moonshine86: Okay Naruto, say the disclaimer**

**Naruto: Um... um... I forgot**

**Zan_TOP: What?! There are just 5 freakin' words and you forgot?! Geez! I do not own Naruto. If I was, Sakura would be stronger from the start and not a fangirl, Sasuke would at least say two words in a sentence and Naruto is a lot dumber.**

**Naruto: Hey! That's not fair!**

**Moonshine86/Hinata: On with the story!/O-On with th-the story. **

**Chapter 5**

"Ohayo onii-chan," said Mikan as she rubbed her eyes in the kitchen.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan," said Shaoran as he flipped the pancakes in the pan.

"What time did you set up onee-chan's alarm clock?" asked Mikan

"Um, 8 o'clock. Why?"

Mikan looked at the clock.

"3... 2..."

**BOOM!!! BOOM!! BANG!! BANG!!! CRASH!! POW!!!**

-Silence-

"...1" said Mikan.

**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!**

"Sakura-chan!! Just press the off button!!" yelled Shoran as he served Mikan the pancakes,

"Arigato!" Sakura yelled back lazily.

After Sakura took a shower, she went downstairs and took a sip of her coffee and bite off her pancake. She was wearing her jeans and her T-shirt.

"Are you going out, Sakura-chan?" asked Shaoran.

"Later at 11," replied Sakura.

Mikan and Shaoran sweat dropped because they knew the weapon shop opened at 11.

"Well, I have a date with my girlfriend and Mikan wanted to meet her 'friend," said Shaoran while looking at Mikan. Mikan blushed. "He's really my friend. Nothing more than that," said Mikan.

"Yeah right. Anyway, onii-chan, you have a girlfriend?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. Her name is Sakura, same as you," replied Shaoran. "She's my business partner," he continued. Sakura and Mikan nodded. "Anyway, I have to go now. Make sure you lock the doors and leave the spare under the second flower vase in case one of us locks out and pick up Mikan later at 12 at this address," said Shaoran as he left the address to Sakura, opened his apron and left. Mikan also left to go to where Natsume live. Sakura washed her dishes and went outside and locked the door and did what Shaoran told her. She looked at her watch. It was 10 o'clock.

"Maybe I'll visit the orphanage," said Sakura.

She got to the orphanage house and saw the kids playing in the playground. Then, one of the kids noticed her. "Sakura-senpai!" he shouted as he ran towards her. The rest of the kids followed him as they hugged her.

"We missed you Sakura-senpai!" they all shouted.

"I miss you too," she replied.

"Sakura-senpai! Meet our new helper. Since you left he took over the job! He's so kind!" said one of them as she dragged her to a boy who was looking after the kids standing near the swings.

"Gaara?!" asked Sakura. "You work here?"

"Yeah. You worked previously didn't you?" he asked. "The kids told me about you before I went to your school. They said that you were loving and caring and I can see that you are, even at school,"

Sakura sat down on one of the swings and Gaara sat at the other while they continued to chat.

"What made you work here?" asked Gaara.

"My sister and I were actually orphans before. I understand how orphans feel without their parents. We were brought up here as a child but since we got adopted when I was 5 and my sister was 2, I always come here to help them a lot. When I was qualified to work at the age of 12, I started working here. When I got the money from my pay check, I gave it all to the orphans and the people who works here. Since I went to high school, I've been busy lately and couldn't work here so every week I come by and if I have spare time, I always play with them," explained Sakura. Gaara took interest in her past life. He started to ask some questions, same as Sasuke. Sakura also told him about her last name and stuff.

"What are you going to do with them in the future?" he asked.

"I will work here full time of course! And also, if I get married, I'll adopt them as many as possible. Of course, I'll work at some place to get money for the repairs. That's my one true goal," said Sakura with high spirits.

Gaara was surprise of her enthusiasm. He knew that Sakura has a kind and gentle heart. Her goal was to help the orphanage all her life. He asked her what are her hobbies and dreams BESIDES the orphanage.

"Well, I can break dance and hip hop with my friends, but I always perform for charity concerts, but I can play guitar and sing! My friends and I made a band called 'Night Angels', but the money I earned, I use it to buy supplies for the orphanage in Africa... but I can repair cars and work as a mechanic but the money I earned was also used for presents to all orphanage in Japan. But I can play football, soccer, volleyball and 3 black belts! But I used my skills to teach the orphanage... (Sigh)" said Sakura.

Gaara burst out laughing and fell on his knees on the ground.

"Ok, basically, all your hobbies and dreams are for the orphanage," said Gaara while he finished laughing. "Ah! That was a good laugh. I didn't laugh this much recently. But, you're really a kind hearted person. No wonder the kids always compliment about you," he continued. Sakura smiled. 'And cute too," he thought. Then, she looked at her watch. "Oh no! It's 11.05! I'm late! Sorry Gaara-kun! I need to go to the weapon shop to kill something. See you!" she said as she left the playground and waved at the kids and Gaara. 'Okaaaaaayyyy... not kind hearted as I thought,' Gaara thought.

**At the weapon shop**

'Wow! I'm 10 minutes late and the line is sooo long!' Sakura thought. There were ten people waiting at the counter. (It's not really long. Only Sakura thought it was)

She ran to get at the end of the line when she bumped into someone. The boy almost fell when Sakura holds his wrist and pulled him back up.

"I-I'm sorry! Are you alright sir?" she asked.

"Hn. You better watch out where you're going," said the boy.

'Wait a minute! I know that 'Hn'!' thought Sakura.

"SASUKE!! What are you doing h-"Sasuke covered her mouth. Sakura hold his hand to let go of her mouth but it won't budge.

"Ssssshhhhh!!!! They might here you," whispered Sakura into her ears.

"Sasuke-kun!! Where are you?!" shouted one girl outside the door.

'Fan girls!' Sakura thought.

There are girls rushing across the store while shouting out Sasuke's name. When there are no fan girls out in sight, Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Mmmmppphhhh!!!" Sasuke still covered her mouth. Then, Sakura bit his hand.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?!" yelled Sasuke.

"Gee, well, you covered up my mouth as well as my nose and I was running out of oxygen. Hmm, what are the other reasons that I bite you?" said Sakura sarcastically.

"Shut up," replied Sasuke.

Just then, a fan girl was running outside. "Sashu-kun! Where are you?" she shouted. Sakura heard it and fell on the ground, laughing her head off. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She called you Sashu-kun! Hahahahaha! What a weird name!" yelled Sakura.

"Oh, shut up!" Sasuke yelled back. "Why are you here anyway?" he asked.

"I need to buy you weapons for 'someone'," replied Sakura as she puts on an evil smirk.

Sasuke got scared.

"Who is this (gulp) someone?" he asked.

"My alarm clock," she said as Sasuke hung his head in suspense.

"Oh. I heard that you have bad relationship with alarm clocks and everyday you smashed it," said Sasuke.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Your friends told us about you when you left. They also said something about you working at the orphanage. You can also break dance, hip hop, sing and play guitar but you perform for charity concerts and the money you earn are for the orphanage in Africa and also you're a mechanist and the money you got are used for presents for all orphanage in Japan and you play football, soccer, volleyball and 3 black belts and teach them to the orphans...again."

'Whoa! Déjà vu! Somehow, all the information he told me is what I told to Gaara just now,' Sakura thought.

"Whoa! Too much information and déjà vu!" shouted Sakura. Sasuke smirked.

"You love the orphans, don't you? Well, my brother is going to build a better home for the poor orphanage homes and I think it includes the home you worked previously. You can help us out since I'm the one in charge and you are the one who's good at maths and have experience with the orphans,"

"R-really?" asked Sakura. Sasuke nodded.

"YES!! I ACCEPT!! THANK YOU, SASUKE-KUN!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!" Sakura said while hugging him tightly (It's like Sasuke asked her for her marriage and she accepted, well, that's what the people in the store thought!)

Sakura realized what she was doing and let go. "Great! Well, follow me to my house and I'll inform my brother," said Sasuke. "Hai! But, wait! It's my turn to buy the weapons!" she said as the cashier said next.

This is what she bought: 3 machine guns, 5 bombs, 6 bottles of acids, bullets and a bazooka. Sasuke looked at her weirdly as they walked to Sasuke's house.

When they reached there, his house was big, but not a mansion. There's a gate and a gold plate that engraves 'Uchiha residence'. They went into the house and to an office. Sakura saw the door with a gold plate that engraves 'Uchiha Itachi'.

'Hmm, the name sounded familiar,' thought Sakura. Sasuke knocked on the door. "Come in," said a voice which is of course, Itachi.

They went in and Sasuke said "Onii-chan, I've found the planner and the person who experience orphanage," said Sasuke as he plunked down on one of the sofas in the room.

Sakura looked at Itachi. Itachi looked at Sakura.

"S-Sakura?"

"I-Itachi?"

-Silence-

"What?" asked Sasuke, looking at them both.

-More silence-

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! SAKURA-CHAN! I MISS YOU!!" shouted Itachi as he got up from his chair and went to hug Sakura.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!! Itachi-senpai!! Long time no see!!!!" Sakura shouted back as they hugged each other.

"HELLO?! Person who's blank here!" said Sasuke.

"Ah! Gomen, Sasuke-chan. Sakura-chan was one of the orphans I used take care of. We got the same ambitions,"

"Ne, he's right. He used to take care of me and now I followed his dream but I worked harder," said Sakura.

"Che. No wonder you both are orphan-holic," replied Sasuke.

"SASUKE!!!" yelled Sakura.

Sakura remembered something. She looked at her watch.

"Oh no! I forgot to pick up Mikan from her friend's house! I know! I'll call TenTen to pick her up at Natsume's house. The Hyuuga's house is not far from TenTen's."

"Hyuuga?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. Mikan's friend from Alice Academy is Neji's cousin and he lives there,"

'And TenTen's gonna pick Mikan from Neji's house! Interesting! He had interest in TenTen ever since we're 4. Neji, you better thank me for keeping Sakura busy and made TenTen coming to your house,'

**At Neji's house**

'I thought I heard Sasuke trying to speak to me about TenTen coming to my house. Oh well,' Neji thought.

**Back at Sasuke's house**

Sakura called TenTen and told her to pick up Mikan. TenTen agreed and Sakura felt relieved.

Then, they discussed about the orphanage. Sakura estimated how much it's going to cost while Itachi and Sasuke discussed about the home with an architect. After they are finished, Sakura stated that they didn't have enough money to make the home.

"Hmm, I know! We will have a charity concert! And you two can sing and play music with your bands, OK?"

"Um, onii-chan..." said Sasuke.

"Great! So, your bands play hmm... 3 songs each and for the finale, both of the bands play together! How does that sound?"

"Um, Itachi-senpai..." said Sakura.

"Fabulous! Alright then! You two can start practicing now and Sakura-chan; can your brother be the host for the concert?"

"Um..."

"Yosh! Ok then, you both can start practicing now while I make the plans for the concert! See you!" said Itachi while shoving both of them out and closed the door. Sasuke and Sakura were shocked and their eyes were widely opened. Then they look at each other.

"Do you wanna buy ear plugs before telling the rest about this at school?" asked Sakura.

"Lead the way," said Sasuke.

* * *

**Moonshine86: Guys, I have bad news. Zan_TOP is not here today to say 'Please review!' cuz she was trapped in a room filled with her most hated colour... pink.**

**Hinata: Zan_TOP has a t-terrible past which m-mde her h-hate pink so m-much, she w-wouldn't touch i-it.**

**Naruto: So please review!**

**-Somewhere in Zan_TOP's house-**

**Zan_TOP: HEY!!! LET ME OUT!!!! SAKURA!!! SASUKE!!!!! -Banging on the door- (TT0TT)**

**-Somewhere in Hawaii-**

**Sakura: Did you hear something?**

**Sasuke: Nope**

**They both shrugged as they continue to spend Zan_TOP's money in a mall**


	6. Spill it!

**Zan_TOP: I am back *sniff* with a new chapter *sniff* th-thanks to th-the reviews...**

** Moomshine86: Umm... Zan... don't hold it in. I know you hate pink so much, you were paralised with fear. Just go to your room and get some rest, okay?**

**Zan_TOP: H-Hai... -dragged myself to the bed-**

**Moonshine86: -sweat dropped- Zan_TOP does not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**At Neji's house**

TenTen drove to Natsume's house. His house was big.

"Whoa! Nice house! Ok, I'm gonna get Mikan," said TenTen to herself as she parked in front of his house. She didn't know that it was Neji's house. She wore shorts and a sport jacket because she was from her soccer training. She went out of her car, walked towards the door and rang the bell. No one answered the door so she started banging on the door.

"Hello?! Is anyone there? Hello?" she shouted. Someone answered the door. It was Neji!

"TenTen?" asked Neji.

"N-Neji! W-What are you d-doing here?" asked TenTen.

'Whoa! She sounded like Hinata!" Neji thought.

"I live here," replied Neji.

"Eh? This is No. 132 Neko Street, right? Isn't this Natsume's house? I was suppose to pick someone,"

"Natsume? Ah. He's my cousin. He lives here at my house for a while. Yes, he brought a friend here. It's... Mikan, right?"

"Yeah. She is Sakura's sister. Sakura's busy so I came by to pick her up,"

"Ok then. I'll get her," said Neji as he walked inside the house to call them while TenTen sat on the porch. 'Whoa! Sasuke WAS trying to tell me that she was going to come. I'd better thank him tomorrow,' thought Neji.

'Sakura! I'm so gonna get you at school tomorrow if this don't go well!' thought TenTen. She realized that she's sweating because of the soccer training. 'Sakura! You made Neji see me sweating!! I'm gonna kill you!' TenTen yelled inside her mind while clenching her fists.

"TenTen-chan!"Said a voice behind her. "Mikan-chan!" said TenTen as she hugged Mikan when she ran outside along with Natsume walking behind her. "Long time no see," said Mikan as she pulled back. "Same here," replied TenTen as she messed up her hair.

"So, what did you do with Natsume? Is he your boyfriend? I hope he doesn't do anything to you," asked TenTen as she smirked. "No!" they both yelled while blushing. Neji chuckled a little. 'Whoa! I didn't know that he can laugh! This is BIG news! And I'm the one who made him laugh! Ok, I'd better thank Sakura tomorrow!' thought TenTen.

"Well, we better go! Adios!" said TenTen as she walked away. "Bye Natsume!" said Mikan as she walked off with TenTen. Natsume blushed and gave her a small wave. Neji just smiled. "Hey, Neji-san? You like that girl, right? The one who picked up Mikan? It looks like she can change your personality in seconds," said Natsume as he walked into the house. "Maybe," said Neji while smiling.

**At school, Lunch time**

Sakura and Sasuke were walking to the cafeteria.

"Sasuke, I don't like this one bit," said Sakura.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

Sakura was getting mad. "Why do you always say 'Hn'?! Don't you have a vocabulary? Speak up, will you?!"

Sasuke remained silent. They walked through the doors of the cafeteria and saw their friends sat on one table. Usually, they sat on a different table. The girls are blushing in front of the boys (of course they blushed! They're sitting at the same table with their crushes!) Naruto spotted Sasuke and shouted "Hey! Teme! Why did you write us notes to sit with them? What are you going to tell us?"

"Yeah. Sakura also writes us notes to sit with you guys. What's wrong, Sakura? What do you have to tell us?" asked Ino.

Sasuke signaled Sakura to tell them while they put on ear plugs. "I-I d-don't like this one b-bit," said Hinata to herself.

"(Sigh). We are..." Sakura started off. "Going to perform at a charity concert and Sasuke's brother asked, I mean told us to perform with our bands so we have to start practicing together everyday for the rest of two weeks," Sakura blurted out and she and Sasuke covered their ears with their hands even though they already have ear plugs and closed, I mean squeezed their eyes.

-Silence-

"WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL?????!!!!! "They all shouted. All the other students looked at them. Sakura gave them sorry-for-the-trouble-please-go-back-to-eating look. The girls and the boys are not mad, actually. They just surprised that they are going to spend time with each other for the rest of the two weeks. Sasuke and Sakura opened their ear plugs.

"Are you kidding me???!! You want us to perform with them?!" asked Ino.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"And practice with them for the rest of the two weeks?!" asked Shikamaru.

Both of them nodded.

"Anymore details that we don't know?" asked TenTen.

Sakura gave Sasuke a please-inform-them-I-already-did-my-job look. He sighed.

"Each of the bands has to perform at least 3 songs and for the finale, we have to perform together. Plus, they're may be any encores," explained Sasuke.

"Can this get any worst? (Translation= can this get any better?)" Said Neji.

"Look at the bright side! At least we do it for the orphans, become popular and Shaoran's the host," said Sakura.

"WE ARE SOOO IN!!" the girls shouted.

They all sweat dropped.

"That takes care of the girls. Do you guys don't want to perform?" asked Sakura.

"Hn, who said we aren't? I'm in," said Neji.

"Yeah! Me too! This is gonna be fun!" yelled Naruto.

"Whatever," said Shikamaru.

"Alright. That's everybody. Meet us at 4pm at the school hall everyday to practice but later we just decide what song we are going to play. We should go back to our table now," Sakura said but when she was about to walk away, Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Why don't you sit with us? Of course, we need to know each other better," he said with a smirk.

"Didn't we already know each other at the Pizza Hut?" she asked as she struggle to let go of her hand.

"Nope, not completely," he answered.

"(Sigh) fine. I'm going to get my lunch now, so would you please let go of me?" she asked.

Sasuke let her go and said 'Hn' again.

When the bell rings which indicates to go back to class, TenTen whispered to Sakura "Thanks for letting me pick up Mikan yesterday," and Sakura replied with a 'welcome'. And the same thing goes to Sasuke and Neji.

**4 pm**

They are in the school hall, deciding what song to play. Shikamaru was sleeping near a wall.

"Alright, how about 'Stars are blind' by Paris Hilton?" asked TenTen as she kicked a soccer ball to Sakura.

"No way! Too slow, I could fall asleep!" replied Sakura as she was heading the ball.

"Hey Sasuke, how about 'Boulevard of the broken dreams' by Green Day?" asked Neji as he playing games in his laptop.

"Nah," Sasuke replied. He was tuning his red and black electric guitar.

"Urgh! We can't think of any good songs! Hey Shikamaru! Help us! We're stuck here! You're the genius one!" shouted Ino.

"Huh?! What?" he said as he woke up. The rest just sighed.

"Why not 'Thanks for the memories' by Fall out Boys and 'Play my music' by Jonas Brothers for the boys and for the girls, why not 'One step at a time' by Jordan Sparks? And also 'This is me' by Camp Rock for all of us?" said Shikamaru as he dozed off back to sleep.

Everyone's jaws dropped. "Hey! Good idea!" said Naruto.

"Y-Yeah. B-But n-now, the b-boys has o-one song m-more and the we have t-two more," muttered Hinata.

"Yeah, but at least we know what songs we should play. Since Sakura and Sasuke's here, why don't they play a duet 'This is me'?" asked TenTen.

"What?!" both of them shouted.

"Our instruments are not here yet but since both of you have guitars, why not?" said Ino. In the end, both of them agreed. They looked at the music sheets in the internet in Neji's laptop and played the tune.

"Okay, now try singing," suggest Neji. Sakura was nervous when she sang but when singing with Sasuke makes her more nervous. They both sat on chairs at the stage while singing and playing the guitars. After they finished, the rest clapped and cheered. "Nice, but both of you should look at each other more often to give tense at the audience," advised Shikamaru. The rest ooh-ed at them. "Don't you feel that you want to strangle them?" said Sasuke to Sakura. "You just read my mind," said Sakura as Sasuke smirked. "Alright then. Tomorrow, we will practice as a band and Shikamaru, try to think about more songs. We will meet again tomorrow," said Neji. Shikamaru just nodded.

"I forgot! I have to cook dinner and take out the laundry!" yelled Sakura as she took her guitar case but when she started running, Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, can I... eat dinner... with you? My parents text me just now and they won't be back tonight so I'll be lonely," he asked quietly with a sad face looking down. Sakura felt sorry about him.

"Erm, sure... I guess," Sakura replied.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, really," said Sakura.

"Good, so you can't take back your words," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"You trick me!"

"So? You already said I can,"

"Urgh! Fine! Just hurry up! I heard it's going to rain,"

They both took their bags and walked to Sakura's house.

"Hey, does Sasuke like Sakura?" asked TenTen.

"I guess so. He told me that he's just interested in her," replied Neji.

**At Sakura's house**

"You just sit in the living room and watch TV. I'm going to take in the laundry," said Sakura as she unlocked the door.

"Do you need help?" asked Sasuke.

"Nah, it's ok. You're a guess, right?" said Sakura with a smile.

"Hn," he replied.

"And you never opened your vocabulary," said Sakura as she went upstairs to pick up the laundry.

**Ding Dong**

"Hey Sasuke! Will you open the door please?" shouted Sakura from upstairs.  
"(Sigh)Hai!" he said as he opened the door. 'And she said that I'm a guess,' thought Sasuke.

Sasuke answered the door and it was Shaoran. Out of the blue, Shaoran grabbed Sasuke by the collar and slammed him on the wall.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!" he yelled.

"What the hell?" said Sasuke.

**

* * *

**

**Zan_TOP: Ah~ I feel much better after cuddling my blue cat doll and not seeing pink after 4 hours. Please review!**


	7. Shaoran and songs picked

**Zan_TOP: Here's a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Ino: Yeah! I wanna see Shaoran kick Sasuke's butt!**

**Moonshine86: Hehe. It's unlikely for Shaoran to kick his butt 'cause a certain someone stopped them.**

**Zan_TOP: Well, just read and see! Shikamaru, say the disclaimer!**

**Shikamaru: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Zan_TOP: (Sigh) -set his hair on fire-**

**Shikamaru: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ZAN_TOP DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!!! INO! HELP ME!!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**RECAP**

Sasuke answered the door and it was Shaoran. Out of the blue, Shaoran grabbed Sasuke by the collar and slammed him on the wall.

"Who are you and what are doing in my house?!" he yelled.

"What the hell?" said Sasuke.

**END RECAP**

"Hey, I'm Sakura's friend," said Sasuke.

"How can I trust you?" asked Shaoran.

"Ask her! Duh!" Sasuke replied.

Shaoran called her and she ran downstairs as her eyes widened.

"Onii-chan! What are you doing to Sasuke?!" she asked.

"So, he's really your friend?" asked Shaoran.

Sakura nodded as she put down Shaoran's hand and he let go of Sasuke. Sasuke fixed his collar as he glared at Shaoran. Shaoran put his hand behind his head.

"Gomen. You're Sasuke-kun, right? Gomenasai," said Shaoran with a nervous smile. Sasuke just glared at him and returned to the living room. Sakura told Shaoran to finish the laundry while she cooks for dinner. Shaoran agreed and Sakura walked into the kitchen. Not long after that, Mikan and Natsume came back from the park (they're on a holiday) and Mikan helped Sakura to set the tables and Natsume joined Sasuke watching TV. After 10 minutes, Sakura called everyone for dinner. Sakura made them fried rice and soup. Throughout the dinner, Shaoran kept glaring to Sasuke and Natsume. Natsume caught Shaoran glaring at them and asked "What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering... HOW COME MY LITTLE SISTERS CAN BRING THEIR OWN BOYFRIENDS AND I CAN'T?" Shaoran yelled while the rest dropped their spoons and forks.

"THEY ARE NOT OUR BOYFRIENDS!!!!" Sakura and Mikan said in unison. Both of the boys blushed. [Aaaahhhh!!! Sasuke and Natsume blushed! It's the end of the world! (Runs around in circle)]

"Uh huh. Yeah. Whatever. I'm going to my part time job now," said Shaoran as he put his dishes in the sink and left.

"We have to go too," said Mikan as she put her dishes in the sink along with Natsume's.

"Where? On a date with Natsume?" asked Sakura.

"Shut up! We're just going to the cinema to catch up a movie," replied Mikan.

"Translation=date," said Sakura along with laughter while Mikan punched her in the arm which doesn't hurt a bit. After the argument, Mikan and Natsume left and Sakura and Sasuke were left alone.

"Thanks for the dinner. I'm going now," said Sasuke but Sakura grabbed his shirt and said "oh no you don't! You're gonna help me wash the dishes!"

"But, I don't know how!" he replied.

"I'll do the washing, you do the wiping," said Sakura as she handed Sasuke a piece of cloth. They both did their own jobs peacefully. It was quiet. Too quiet. Sakura can't hold the silence so she turned up the radio. Then, something had caught their ears.

"_Now, I like to play this song which is suitable for group singing called 'We rock!' by Camp rock. Enjoy!"_

The radio plays the song and Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. "This is a good song. We could add some hip hop dance into it. So, what about it?" asked Sakura.

"Sure," replied Sasuke "oh and Itachi also recommended us to perform a sing and dance with our band using 'Get low' as the song.

"Sweet! Message the rest later and tell them to bring clothes to practice," said Sakura and after that they both save each others phone numbers to make things easier.

**At school, 4pm**

Sakura and Sasuke discussed what about the concert with the rest. Firstly, they set up their instruments. Shikamaru and Ino play bass guitar, Naruto and TenTen play drums, Hinata and Neji play piano (they're cousins, what do you expect?) and Sakura and Sasuke play lead guitar. They all can sing but Sakura and Sasuke sounded much better. For, two solid hours, they practiced the songs from the bands. They were planning to practice until night because tomorrow, there won't be any school due to staff problems. These are the songs:

The boys:-Thanks for the memories (band), play my music (all sing plus guitars) and crank dat (hip hop)

The girls: - One step at a time (band), girlfriend (all sing plus guitars) and don't stop the music (hip hop)

All: - This is me (Sasuke and Sakura, guitar and singing) and we rock (hip hop).

After they play the songs, they took a break.

"HEY! WHY DON'T WE EAT INSTANT RAMEN?! I BROUGHT LOADS OF THEM BECAUSE I KNEW THAT WE ARE GOING TO MISS DINNER!" shouted Naruto.

"Is it me or Naruto is getting smarter by the second?" asked Shikamaru.

"But, I forgot to bring the kettle to boil the water," said Naruto.

"No. He's still an idiot," replied Neji.

The girls found a pot in the school kitchen and boil water on the kitchen stove. Actually Sakura is the one boiling because the rest didn't know how to cook, even boiling water! She insisted them to stay away from the kitchen because she knew that it will only lead to disaster. "Need help?" asked Sasuke at the door."No thanks. I don't wanna risk my life," replied Sakura as she took out a pot from the cupboard. "Ha. Ha. Very funny. Come on. I took cooking lessons in class. I'm only going to boil water," said Sasuke as he tries to grab the pot from Sakura but she hid it behind her while sticking out her tongue. "No way! I'm not gonna give it to you!" replied Sakura. Sasuke put his hands around her body to get the pot but Sakura kept it away from Sasuke while they were smiling and laughing. "Ahem. Sorry to break your happy moments but we're starving here!" said Shikamaru by the door. The rest were at the door peeking at them while smiling and laughing. Sakura and Sasuke looked at their current positions. Sasuke's arms were around Sakura and their faces were 10 cm apart. They let go of each other as they blushed.

"It's not what you think!" said Sasuke.

"Whatever. Just boil the water," said Shikamaru as he left.

"Hmph. They wouldn't think the wrong way if you just leave me alone, idiot," said Sakura as she filled the pot with water.

"What did you say?!" asked Sasuke.

"Idiot."

"I dare you to say that again,"

"Are you deaf? .OT,"

They both argued while the rest were watching them. "One minute, they looked like a couple. The next minute, they looked like an angry married couple," said TenTen as the rest nodded in agreement but only Neji was laughing. The rest were shocked. "Hahaha!! You're right! Hahaha! You're funny TenTen," said Neji as he walked off while trying to stop his laughter. Naruto also left because he was worried about his friend. "OMG! TenTen just made Neji, a quiet and almost emotionless person, laugh!" said Ino to TenTen. "Whatever. Let's go practice," said TenTen as she and the girls left.

After Sakura and Sasuke finished arguing (which took forever!), Sakura boiled the water as Sasuke observed her. Sakura felt him looking at her but didn't said anything. Then, she poured the water into the instant ramens and brought them to the hall. Everyone was eating the ramen peacefully, except for Naruto and Sasuke were fighting as usual. After their dinner, they were waiting to digest the food in their stomachs so that they can practice hip hop dance without throwing up. They were bored so they decided to play truth and dare bottle style. The boys didn't know what to do since they're bored so they joined in. They used an empty bottle from Hinata and sat in a circle. The bottle was spun by Ino and it landed to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"Troublesome. Dare,"

"I dare you to not sleep or nap tomorrow in school for the whole day,"

"And if I don't?"

"You'll have to go shopping with Ino for **5 hours**!" said Sakura. "And believe me, its torture! She loves shopping!"

"Fine! I'll do the dare tomorrow," said Shikamaru and spin the bottle and it points to TenTen.

"Truth of dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to sit at Neji's lap until this game is done,"

"And if I don't? I could bear with Ino,"

"You'll have to kiss him,"

"What?! Fine. I'll sit on his lap," Tenten went over to Neji and sat on his lap. Neji looked completely emotionless. 'Emo,' thought TenTen. Neji heard her in his mind and was not satisfied. TenTen spin the bottle and it landed to Hinata.

"Truth or dare, Hinata-chan?"

"T-Truth,"

"Did you ever see Neji most embarrassing moment? If you do, tell us,"

Hinata nodded. She avoided eye contact with Neji and said "Neji mistook a wine instead of grape juice,"

"What? That's not embarrassing!"

"No. There's more. He drank too much until he ran outside and yelled at the neighbors that his sister is a bitch," Hinata avoided Neji's death glares. All of them laughed endlessly except for Hinata and Neji. She spins the bottle to grab their attention from laughing and it landed to Sasuke and asked the same question.

"Hn. Truth,"

"Did you reject your brother's idea on this charity concert at least once? Or you said nothing because you want to spend time with Sakura-chan?"

"No. I couldn't because Sakura looked forward to help the orphanage,"

All of them gasped except Sasuke.

"You like Sakura-chan! You like Sakura-chan! You like Sakura-chan!" sang Naruto and Ino.

"That's not what I meant! I just wanna be friends with Sakura," Sakura was fascinated of his words. Sasuke spins the bottle and it points towards Sakura.

"Hn, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Do you like the red haired boy called Gaara?"

"Um, yeah, I guess,"

Everyone open their eyes widely and their jaws dropped.

"What? Sasuke asked if I **like** him. Not love him. He's kind, loves the orphanage and helped me to wake you up, right?" asked Sakura.

"I guess," said Ino then she noticed that Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Jealousy! Jealousy! Jealousy!" sang Ino as she pointed to Sasuke.

"Shut up. It's been an hour now, so let's practice," said Sasuke.

"Aw! But Naruto and Ino didn't make it!" complained Sakura.

"We'll continue tomorrow. I just wanna finish this practice and go home. My arm aches,"

"Weakling," murmured Sakura.

"Could you repeat that?" asked Sasuke.

"Are you really deaf? WEAK. LING!"

Sakura and Sasuke argued and later they both practice their dance. After that, they went back home. At Sasuke's home, Itachi told him some new that may make Sakura happy.

* * *

**Zan_TOP: Okay, that's all folks! I have to go'cause I need to see Shikamaru in the hospital! Please review!!!!!**


	8. Good news and hanging out

****

Zan_TOP: Chapter 8 is here! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**RECAP**

At Sasuke's home, Itachi told him some news that may make Sakura happy.

**END RECAP**

**Sakura'S POV**

I don't know why Sasuke invited me to lunch. I would reject him but he said that he wants to talk about the orphanage so I automatically come. I reached at a coffee shop and found him and sat on a chair. We ordered coffee and some muffins and Sasuke started explaining.

"Sakura, Itachi told me some good news. He said that the orphans can come for free to the charity concert and he just hired a carnival to come and it will take 4 weeks to set up the rides so we have 2 more weeks to practice and it will be on 10th February," he said while taking a sip of coffee.

"Really?! That's great news!! There's going to be a carnival and the orphans can come and we have more time to practice, despite that we have to spend more time with you guys," I said.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Anyway, he told me that you will have to take care of them at the carnival and I could help you but, bring another person from the orphanage to come so that he/she can take over your job if we have to perform. Do you know anyone that could help us?"

"Yeah. I have a person in mind," I said as I munched a muffin. And I know that person is Gaara. "Tomorrow, I'll inform him. I don't think he's busy on that day,"

"Good. Tell him/her tomorrow and can you bring your iPod tomorrow? I want to give you the songs we're suppose to play and some guitar chords,"

"Sure," We finished our coffee and muffins and we can't decide who's gonna pay for the bill.

"You pay! You're the one who invited me to this lunch!" I said.

"No, you! You're the one who ate most of the muffins!" he said.

"Okay then! Let's settle this with rock, scissors and paper!"

"You're on!"

I won the game and he's the one paying. After he paid the bill, the cashier said "um, sorry to be rude but can't both of you pay your own meals, like half-half?" I remembered that she saw our argument.

"Oh yeah! Why didn't I think that?" said Sasuke.

"Because you're a dummy?"

"I dare you to say that again,"

"Really, you should go to the hospital to get your ears check, DUM-MY!"

We both shouted at each other and stopped when the manager said "Look at this cute couple!" to the cashier. We left the shop and Sasuke said that he needs to get his guitar at a music shop and I decided to come along to buy some guitar strings. He said to use his car. His car was AWESOME!! It's the blue Lamborghini Gallardo with horse power and can travel 300km/h! "Nice car!" I said to him. He said his usual word, which is 'Hn' and we went into the car. He drove off really fast at 160km/h. It's heaven! Except for Sasuke of course. We reached to the music shop and we met Ino and Shikamaru.

"Hey Ino! What brings you here with Shikamaru?" I asked while smirking.

"I-I just met him in the bus and coincidently we are going to the same shop. I'm going to buy some bass strings. What's your excuse?" she said.

"Same here. We were eating lunch at a coffee shop to discuss about the concert and guess what? There's going to be a carnival and the orphans can come! But, I have to watch over them with another person who works at the orphanage,"

"So, you're inviting Gaara to help you watch?" asked Ino.

"WHAT?! Why Gaara?" asked Sasuke.

"Um, 'cuz he's the one who takes care of the orphans while I was away?" I said.

"Why? Are you jealous?" asked Ino while she, Shikamaru and I get closer to Sasuke.

"Hn, no. I'm just worried that he could be trusted or not," he said while looking away.

"Trust me. We can trust him. He's the nicest boy I ever met," I said. I saw him clenching his fists. Maybe he hasn't seen Gaara's kindness yet. "Well, I can't wait for the carnival!" I said.

**Normal POV**

Sakura and Ino were searching for their guitar strings. Sakura found some and brought it to the counter.

"$25 please," said the cashier. Sakura was about to take out her money but Sasuke slammed $50 on the counter.

"I'll pay for her and my guitar repairs. Keep the change," he said. 'I will show her some kindness too,' he thought.

"What's the big idea?! I was going to pay for my own!" Sakura said to Sasuke.

"Well, you don't have enough money, do you?" he asked. Sakura looked at her wallet and she found $20 only in it.

"How did you know I was short on money?!"

"I saw your money in the coffee shop just now. I knew that it won't be enough for your strings,"

"Well, thanks anyway. I'll pay you back tomorrow," she said as she grabbed her strings.

"No need. I don't need money,"

"Then, what should I give you in exchange?"

"Hmm, I'll tell you tomorrow. Be prepared anyway,"

"Whatever. I'm going to the orphanage. It's about time for my shift. I'll tell them the good news. Sasuke, say thanks to your brother for me,"

"Hn,"

"Sayonara!" she said as she waved to the others and walked outside. She ran to the orphanage and saw Gaara. It was nearly the end of his shift. "Hey Gaara!" she shouted.

"Hey," he replied.

"Hey, are you busy at 10th February?" she asked. '

She's gonna invite me on a date? This is all too sudden! This is a good opportunity to spend time with her!' he thought. "I don't have anything planned, why?" he asked.

"Good! It's because I want to take you to the carnival with me..." she started off.

'Yes! Definitely a date!' he thought.

"...to keep an eye on the orphanage because they were invited for free! Sasuke will also help us!" she exclaimed.

Gaara lost his hope.

"Gaara? Are you okay?" she asked.

"I-I'm fine. I'll be there. Where shall we meet?" he asked, trying to put up a smile.

"Here, in the morning to pick up the orphans. Are you sure you okay?" she asked.

Gaara was upset but glad at the same time because the orphans are going to the carnival too. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me,"

"You're sure? Because last time I asked Sasuke what's wrong when he felt sick and he said that he'll be fine but he ended up drowning in the swimming pool at P.E. I saved him and I also ended up bleeding,"

"Really? He drowned?" Sakura nodded. "No wonder last time I met you, you were wearing a bandage. Did you give him...mouth to mouth treatment?" he asked with the last part quietly.

"No way! Why should I? He's the one who lied to me and ended up drowning. Anyway, the point is, are you SURE you're okay?" Gaara was glad that she didn't give him the treatment. He smiled. "I'm fine. Trust me," he said. "Okay then! I'm going to tell the head of the orphanage the news! Later!" said Sakura as she ran off. 'That girl is quite amazing! She's really kind, but not too kind because I heard her saying that she was going to buy weapons to kill something. I think I fell for her,' thought Gaara as he left.

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm sick of Gaara and I'm sick of his act! I think he knew from the start that Sakura was going to work there and 'decided' to work there as well! I hate him! How am I going to get Sakura back? Spending more time with her at practice? Invite her to dinner every night so that Gaara has no chance to ask her out? And also Sakura's brother was a bit over-protective! And, at least I went to her house before him! And also ate her meals before him too! But, what if he makes a move to Sakura first? Why I oughta- huh? A text message? From Sakura! It reads:

_Sasuke, I talked to the head of the orphanage and she said that they can't go! I just want to thank you very much because you got me involved in the charity concert!_

_Love, Sakura =D_

Yes! I think she fell for me! And she said love to! And a smiley face! She texted mess- huh? Another message? From Sakura too! Maybe she confessed her love to me! It reads:

_And also, I already informed Gaara to come to the carnival and he accepted! \(^o^)/ See you tomorrow at school!_

_Love, Sakura =D_

WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT??!!!!

* * *

**Zan_TOP: Please review!**


	9. More truth or dare and Sakurashopping?

**Zan_TOP: Yosh. Chapter 9 is in the house!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**At school**

"Sakura-chan!!!" yelled Naruto in the school hallway. Sakura was about to enter the classroom. "Yes?" she asked. "Let's continue the truth or dare game!! It's my and Ino's turn!!" he yelled. "Sure, since Kakashi-sensei is always late, why not?" They went into the classroom and Naruto and the boys went to the girls' group. Of course, the ones who played the game last time must witness the other participants. Shikamaru got the bottle and it was Sakura turn to spin it. It landed on Ino. She asked the same question. "Dare," said Ino.

"Okay, I dare you...to not going shopping for ONE WHOLE WEEK!"

"What?! That's insane. What if I don't?!"

"You'll have to date Naruto tonight at the cinema, watching 'Rainbow Monkeys the Movie',"

"WHAT?! THAT'S WORST!!" Ino yelled.

"So, what is it going to be? Date with Naruto or no shopping?"

"Urgh! Fine! I'll pick date with Naruto! I can't risk my shopping spree!" she shouted.

"What?! How did I get into this mess!" yelled Naruto.

"But, on one condition. Hinata must come with us," said Ino while smirking at Hinata.

"W-What? How did I get involved in this?" she asked.

"Fine. Hinata will go with you two on your date," announced Sakura.

"Okay. Finally, Naruto. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to not eat ramen for three days!" said Ino.

"WHAT?! What if I don't?!" asked Naruto.

"If you don't..." Ino whispered to Naruto the consequences. Naruto's eyes widened.

"I'm not ready for that," said Naruto quietly. "Fine, I'll pick the dare! I'll eat as much ramen as possible later and get ready for tomorrow," he continued, sounding sad."Um, I-Ino-chan. W-What did you tell Naruto?" asked Hinata. "It's a secret. You'll find out one day," replied Ino with a smirk on her face. Hinata remained confused. Shikamaru has bags under his eyes because of his dare previously.

All of them were about to take their seats when Sakura went over to Sasuke. "So, how will I pay off the debt from yesterday? Are you sure you don't want $25?" asked Sakura as she kept glaring at him. "I don't want money. I have lots of them. I'll tell you how to pay off your debt after this class," he said as he took his seat with his arms crossed. "Come on! Don't you think it would be easier if you tell me right now? Besides, Kakashi-sensei will be late anyway," complaint Sakura with her hands on her hips. "Nah. Too much people around. Don't want to risk this request. We'll just wait for everyone to get out," he said while looking at the front. "Fine. What a moron," mumbled Sakura loud enough for him to hear.

"Could you repeat that statement, Miss Haruno?" said Sasuke, almost losing his cool.

"Are you sure you don't want to visit the hospital or even an ear clinic? Or I could ask Naruto to shout it out for you? MO-RON!" she said that loud enough for him and the rest of their friends to hear.

"Why you little-"he was about to stand up and punched her in the face but Shikamaru hold him back. "Stop it! You both would get punished by the principal again!" warned Ino. "It's not my fault that he's a moron!" yelled Sakura and this time, the whole class heard her. She went towards him but Tenten hold her back. Some arguments were produced because both Sakura and Sasuke's fans were arguing about them. "You're the moron! You're the one who forgot to bring enough money to pay for your stuff!" Sasuke yelled back while struggling out of Shikamaru's arms.

"You're the one who's greedy! I want to pay you back but you said you wanted something else but you couldn't tell me right now! What's the big idea?!" shouted Sakura.

"Cocky bastard. I wouldn't want anyone to hear about it! Don't you understand, woman?!"

"Why?! Is it a secret or something?!"

"No. It's just... I don't want people to hear about it," said Sasuke, lower down his voice as he noticed almost all of the students in his class were looking at them.

"You know you should stay away from Naruto because his idiot illness got you and the effects are already started to act up,"

"Hey!" shouted Naruto.

"Why you-"Sasuke managed to get off Shikamaru and ran over to her to punch her and Sakura was free from TenTen and started defending herself. They both fought but neither of them was injured. They both have good fighting skills. Sakura was about to deliver a punch to Sasuke when he was defends less but suddenly, a certain red haired boy appeared between them and hold Sakura's fist. "Sakura-chan, I don't think it's a good idea to fight, don't you think?" he asked calmly as he let go of her fist. "(sigh) you're right. I'm sorry," said Sakura as she uncurled her fist. 'When did HE get here?!' thought Sasuke. "Hmph, you're lucky Gaara's here to stop me. Thanks Gaara," said Sakura as she went back to her seat and had a little chat with Gaara. Sasuke remained silence as he went back to his seat.

His fan girls surrounded him and started to flirt him. "Get. Away. From. Me," said Sasuke to them with a scary voice and the fan girls backed away slowly. Kakashi-sensei entered the class and was a little surprised because the students are quieter. 'No fan girls surrounding the boys. No fan boys surrounding the girls. No talking. No yelling at me. Did I enter the right class?' thought Kakashi-sensei as he looked back at the name of the class.

**After Kakashi-sensei's class**

Sasuke and Sakura waited for everyone to get out of the class. When they were alone, Sasuke walked over to Sakura. "So, what should I do? Why does it have to secret? You can just whisper to me in class," said Sakura while getting her sling bag over shoulder. "I want to talk back but I don't want to start a fight. Anyway, to pay off the debt, you'll have to attend this formal party as my partner the day after tomorrow. My whole family was invited," said Sasuke while showing her the invitation.

"What?! You want me to attend it as YOUR partner?!" asked Sakura while scanning the high quality invitation and she knew it was for rich people. 'This is why I don't want to tell her in class, or else, she'll scream,' thought Sasuke.

"I heard that you have manners and everything so why not? Besides, you have the looks too," said Sasuke while smirking. "But, I don't have a dress...or jewelry... or anything. It's too expensive," admitted Sakura.

"That's why you and your friends will come with us at the mall, even though I hate malls. I heard that Ino has a sense of fashion and she will help you to pick a dress and buy the jewelry. Your other friends and my gang will come too because we will also buy some clothes for the concert. The guys and I will pay," he explained while taking his books and walked away.

"Wait!" Sakura hold his shirt and he looked at her. "This is too much. Just because I have to pay you **$25**, I have to buy an expensive dress and jewelry and my band's outfits...and YOU GUYS will be paying?! What an awkward way of paying my debt," said Sakura.

"Just accept it. You're gonna be my partner anyway," said Sasuke as he walked and Sakura besides him. "Did my friends know about this?" asked Sakura while they were about to enter a science lab. "My gang should have told them right about now," he replied as he opened the door and they heard Sakura's friends shouted "WHAAAAT?!" in front of Sasuke's gang. Luckily, there was no teacher in sight. They saw Sakura at the door and they rushed to her.

"Did you hear? They-"started Ino. "Yes. I heard," Sakura cut off her sentence. "And they're paying?!" asked TenTen. "(Sigh)Yeah," Sakura replied. "Yes!!!! We are going to the mall!" Ino shouted. "W-Why a-are they p-paying f-for us?" asked Hinata calmly. "Because I don't want the band my band are cooperating with look bad, especially the leader," replied Sasuke with a smirk. "Gee, thanks for the consideration," said Sakura sarcastically. "You're welcome," said Sasuke as he walked to his gang. "And I th-they said that y-you are g-going to a formal p-party with Sasuke as his p-partner," said Hinata. "Yeah, that's why he said that Ino will help me to find a dress for me," said Sakura. "Sure! I'll help you!" said Ino. Sakura thanked her and they went back to their seats.

**At the mall**

"Try this one! Or this one! Or this one!" yelled Ino as she handed dresses to Sakura. Tenten and Hinata helped her to carry them while the boys sat on chairs, watching them.

"Hey, Sasuke. Why did you choose Ino again?" asked Sakura as she balanced the clothes she carries. "Because she knows about dresses and stuff," replied Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke. I'll help you find a tuxedo," said Shikamaru. "Fine," he replied as they stood up and searched for a tuxedo.

"Sakura-chan! Try this dress! It will suit you!" said Ino as she handed a dress and pushed her into the dressing room. "What's the point we're carrying this stuff?!" asked TenTen. Ino ignored her and went to look for accessories.

"Somehow, I felt bad about the girls. No wonder they didn't want to go shopping with her," stated Naruto. Neji just nodded.

After a while, Sakura walked out from the changing room in a dark blue dress with a belt around her dress. "Wow! It definitely suits her!" shouted TenTen. Hinata dragged Sakura to look at herself a tall mirror. "You look p-pretty," said Hinata. Sakura thanked her.

Then, she saw in the mirror Sasuke in a black tuxedo next to her, adjusting his coat. "Nice suit," said Sakura as she adjusted her belt. "Thanks. Nice dress," said Sasuke. "Thanks," replied Sakura. They just looked at the mirror, adjusting their clothes. "Sakura-chan! Try this necklace!" yelled Ino as showed her a blue necklace with a shell attached to it. "Would you do the honors, Sasuke?" asked Ino. "Glad to," he replied as he took the necklace and put it around Sakura's neck. Sakura hold her hair so he can hook up the necklace. Sakura blushed as Sasuke smirked, as always. When he was done, Sakura let go of her hair and looked at the necklace as Sasuke hold her shoulders behind her.

"Hn. At least you look like a rich person," said Sasuke. "I take that as a compliment," replied Sakura. They smiled, not smirking, and went into the changing room to change back into their clothes.

"Hmm, I wonder who Sakura will fall for. Sasuke or Gaara?" asked TenTen to herself. "I think Sasuke," said Neji besides her. "No way! I think Gaara will be the one," TenTen talked back.

"Wanna bet?" asked Neji. "Fine! The loser will have to his/her servant for the whole day," said TenTen. "You're on!" said Neji.

"Hehehe. Who will it be? The bad boy or the good boy?" said Ino to herself. "I like that question. It suits her," After Sakura and Sasuke are done, Sasuke paid for the dress and the tuxedo at the counter and Sakura took the bags. She looked at the cash register and saw that the dress cost about a thousand dollars and the necklace cost half of thousand. "What the?! Why is it so expensive?! Are you sure you're okay with it?" asked Sakura as Sasuke took out a credit card. He gave her his most famous respond. "Thanks anyway," said Sakura.

Sasuke took the receipt and said "Alright, next is jewelry. Neji is somehow an expert on it since his family has a company on jewelry so he will help you," He called Neji and he brought Sakura to a jewelry shop. The rest followed them. "Okay, which one do you like?"he asked as the seller showed them diamond rings. "I don't know. Hey, TenTen. Help me out please?" she called TenTen as she walked towards her. "What's the problem?" she asked. "You know about jewelry, right? Please help me," begged Sakura. TenTen sighed as she looked at the rings. Neji joined her and they discussed about the rings.

"What are they talking about? Carrots and cuts and stuff? There only diamonds," she said to herself. "No. Diamonds are really different, depending on the size," explained Sasuke. He was standing near her and she didn't realize it. 'Is he a ghost or something?' Sakura thought. "Well, aren't sizes are S, M, L, XL and more? Why do they use carrots instead?" she asked Sasuke. He slapped his forehead in disappointment. "It's 'carats',"corrected Sasuke. "What's the difference?" asked Sakura. "(Sigh) Never mind. Anyway, tomorrow, I'll ask your friends to teach you some more girly stuff," said Sasuke.

The 'jewelry experts' finally picked a ring and they also bought other stuff. Sakura was still shocked because the jewelry costs more than her dress. After that, they went to a shop to by their clothes for the concert. Ino went crazy, screamed at every cute clothes she saw. Nah, just kidding. She just went crazy though. Each of the bands was going to wear the same type of clothes but different colors. Next, they all made the bands' name on the clothes. 'Night Angels' for the girls and 'Double SN' for the boys. They bought shoes and other stuff and the boys paid for them and decided to eat at the Jollibee. Sakura called Shaoran that she can't cook their dinner.

After they had finished eating, Ino remembered the date with Naruto and Hinata so they went to a cinema nearby and watch 'Rainbow Monkeys the Movie'. "We're going home so tell us everything tomorrow," whispered Sakura to Ino. She agreed as Naruto, Hinata and her walked into the cinema.

Sakura, TenTen, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru walked away and they passed a small park with a playground, a pond and some benches. "Hey Sakura, remember when we used to play the playground when we were kids?" asked TenTen. "Yeah, good times. Wanna play for a while?" asked Sakura. "Sure," she replied as they ran to the playground, forgetting the boys.

* * *

**Zan_TOP: So so so... how do you like it? Fun? Boring? Please review!**


	10. Game, Punishment and party?

**Zan_TOP: Helloooooooooooo!!!!!!!! Here it is, chapter 10!! **

**Naruto: And this chapter, two new people are coming in!**

**Zan_TOP: Sorry I can't update sooner cuz Ino was torturing me by making me shopping with her and that's the worst day of my life.**

**Moonshine86: Uh... Zan... why is Shikamaru outside your house with a canon?**

**Zan_TOP: Oh really? It's war then! -takes out a bazooka- COME AND GET ME IF YOU CAN SUCKER!!!!! -BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM-**

**Moonshine86: Zan_TOP does not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**RECAP**

Sakura, TenTen, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru walked away and they passed a small park with a playground, a pond and some benches. "Hey Sakura, remember when we used to play the playground when we were kids?" asked TenTen. "Yeah, good times. Wanna play for a while?" asked Sakura. "Sure," she replied as they ran to the playground, forgetting the boys.

**END RECAP**

The boys decided to watch them playing, except for Shikamaru, who went back to his house. The girls put their shopping bags on a bench before they ran off. Sakura was hanging at the monkey bars while TenTen slides on a slide. Sasuke and Neji sat on a see-saw, looking at the hyper girls. They were giggling and laughing.

Sakura noticed the boys were watching them. "Hey Sasuke! Neji! Come join us!" yelled Sakura at the top of a jungle gym. "We rather not," said Sasuke. "TenTen! Bring them!" shouted Sakura. TenTen nodded and she ran towards them, grabbed their arms and dragged them in front of the jungle gym. It was actually tall. TenTen climbed up and joined Sakura and Sakura shouted "Let's play a game! You guys have to catch us in 15 minutes! The loser will do anything for a day for the winner!" She clicked on a timer on her digital watch and shouted "Start!" The girls ran away and Neji asked Sasuke "Shall we?" Sasuke nodded as they ran after them.

Sakura and Tenten ran so fast because they are in the Track and Field team in school. It's been 8 minutes and the boys are exhausted and the girls are still hyper and they were standing on swings.

"Aw! Are the boys going to lose to some girls? We already planned something for you guys tomorrow," TenTen said as she smirked.

"Come on. Don't give up. We are not going to be slaves to them. Rich kids don't obey poor kids," said Sasuke.

"You're right. Let's go," said Neji and they started to chase the girls. The girls jumped off the swings and ran. They were being chase around the playground.

"Hurry! One more minute!" yelled Sakura as she ran towards a pirate ship. Sasuke tried his best to catch up but he collapse onto the ground. He didn't faint, he's just tired. Same goes to Neji.

"It's 15 minutes! We won!" yelled Sakura as she clicked on her watch to stop. She jumped up and down with TenTen.

"See you tomorrow, slaves!" said TenTen as she grabbed her stuff and walked away with Sakura. Neji and Sasuke stood up. They walked to the see-saw where they put their things.

"I can't believe we lost to some girls! Well, see you Sasuke. Get ready for tomorrow," said Neji as he left. Sasuke nodded and he also left.

**At school**

"You want us to do WHAT?!" yelled Sasuke and Neji in a unison.

"Yes. We want you guys to run around the school courtyard with THIS on at lunch" said Sakura, holding out two pink dresses.

"No way!" said Sasuke and Neji with their arms forming an 'X' in front of them.

"Hey, we asked you to put this ON, not take out your clothes and wear the dress! Just put the dress on top of your clothes. We'll meet you at the school garden before you run," said TenTen.

"URGH! Fine! But just one round," said Sasuke, grabbing the dress from her hand. Neji did the same. They were actually in the janitor's closet to 'discuss' their first order. The bell rang and they went out of the closet. The boys stuffed the dress in their locker and went to class. In Iruka-sensei's class (History class), Sakura started to whisper to Gaara to see a free show at lunch and asked him to pass the rumor. He whispered to everyone else and they got the message.

**At lunch**

"Come on guys!" yelled Sakura as she grabbed Gaara's arm and Ino's hand and the rest just followed her. They reached at the second floor and asked them to stay there. "Come on TenTen! You guys just wait here and look out at the window. Be sure that you have a good view!" she shouted as she ran off. "What is she up to?" asked Naruto as he looked out at the window

--

"Ready?" asked Sakura as she put away fresh white paint and looked at Sasuke. "You guys didn't say about us looking like a clown," said Sasuke as he clenched his teeth. "Hehehe. We thought that the audience wouldn't like their heartthrobs to look pale, would they?" asked TenTen as she put on red circles on Neji's white face. "One day, we will get revenge," said Sasuke as he stood up, adjusting his high heels. "All done!" said TenTen as she put away the red paint. "Okay, if you want to get this done, run fast. If you are cheating, we will make you run another round again," said Sakura as she pushed the boys out from the garden. Now, they were at the front of the courtyard.

--

"I wonder what she's up to. And why did she said 'free show'?" asked Gaara to himself. "Hey guys! Look out at the window!" shouted... Hinata?! All of them were surprised about her but when they looked outside, Sasuke and Neji were wearing pink dresses over their clothes and looked like a clown. Jaws dropped. Eyes widened. Laughter produced. "What...the..." said Shikamaru, WIDE awake.

--

Thousand of eyes were looking at Sasuke and Neji. "Come on! Run for your good-looking lives!" yelled Sasuke as he started running around the courtyard. They ran as fast as they could and the 'free show' only last about a minute. They both ran towards the garden after they had finished. They both found Sakura and TenTen laughing hard while rolling on the ground and tears of laughter rolling down on their cheeks.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST (HAHAHAHAHA) THING I'VE EVER (HAHAHAHAHA) SEEN AND TO THINK (HAHAHAHAHA) THAT WE'RE THE ONES HAHA WHO PLANNED IT!!!!!" yelled TenTen as they laugh really hard.

"SHUT UP!! BOTH OF YOU!!" shouted Neji as he took off the dress and washed the paint on his face with his bottle of water and Sasuke did the same. "Nice job guys!! Let's go for lunch! I'm hungry," said Sakura as she slowly stood up with TenTen. They giggled a bit and weakly walked towards them and picked up the dresses. "We're not going for lunch. Not after that embarrassment," muttered Sasuke. "(Sigh) you guys are slaves, right? You have to do what you are told to do," said Sakura as she covered up her laughter with the dress. "Urgh! Fine," said Neji.

--

In the cafeteria, Sakura found Gaara sitting with the rest of her friends and she ran over "Hey guys! What did you think of the free show?" asked Sakura as she took a seat next to Gaara. . "Hmm, looks like maybe I could win the bet," whispered TenTen to Neji as she pointed to Sakura and Gaara.

"I think it was..." started Gaara as he looked at the ground. Then, a smile formed on his lips.

"IT WAS REALLY FUNNY!!!!!!!!!" he shouted and he laughed hard like there's no tomorrow. The others laughed out loud too. "Yeah! Who knew Teme has a soft spot in him!" yelled Naruto while pointing at Sasuke and he received a death glare from him.

"Sakura-chan. This is the second time that you made me laughing! You have a sense of humor!" said Gaara as he went back to his seat. 'Second time? When was the first time?' thought Sasuke as he took a seat besides Sakura.

"Well, last time, it wasn't meant to be funny," admitted Sakura. "No. It's just that your personality is funny," explained Gaara.

"Oh. I get it,"

"Hey Sakura. Where's your lunch?" asked Ino.

"I forgot my lunch money. It' okay. I have chocolates and coke," said Sakura while showing them her so-called 'lunch'. She ate her 'lunch' happily. Gaara felt sorry for Sakura because she only ate a little snack. "Hey Sakura. Do you want my sandwich?" he asked as he showed his half-eaten sandwich. The sandwich looked really delicious. It's a beef sandwich with tomatoes, garlic and onion and melted cheese oozing out. Sakura was obviously drooling over it. "Um, thanks Gaara," she said while taking the sandwich. 'Why does Gaara had to be so nice to her?! I have to think of something!' thought Sasuke.

When Sakura was about to eat the sandwich, a bottle of milk flew out of nowhere and splashed onto Sakura's head and it soaked the sandwich.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Are you alright?!" said a man with a hood and there are two red triangles painted below his eyes. He gave Sakura a cloth and to his surprise and everyone else's, Sakura happily licked the milk around her mouth.

"Yum!" was all she said.

"I'm sorry. Kiba was going to throw the bottle at me but I ducked and instead, it hit you," said a boy with sunglasses and his collar covered his mouth. He gave Hinata who was helping Sakura to clean her hair, a box of tissue.

"Hehe. It's okay. It's not like you're doing it on purpose anyway," replied Sakura with a smile. 'Whoa! She looks cute when she smiles,' thought Kiba, Shino, Gaara and Sasuke.

"So, the hoodie guy's name is Kiba. What's your name?" asked Sakura. "Shino," he simply answered as he took out his hand from his pocket.

"Hello! My name's Sakura! Sakura Haruno!" said Sakura happily while she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Sakura. We must go now. The bell is about to ring. I'm sorry about the incident," said Kiba.

"Do you want us to excuse you from class so that you can clean up yourself?" asked Shino. "It's okay. But, could you just tell Iruka-sensei what happened? He won't believe if I explained to him," said Sakura.

"We'll be glad to. See you," said Kiba as he and Shino went off. Sakura waved at them until Ino shook her shoulders. "I can't believe it! My little best friend is growing up!" said Ino as she hugged her.

"May I ask why are you happy?" asked Sakura. "M-Maybe the b-boys you talked t-to are included i-in her 'Hot Guys' b-book," Hinata explained to her.

"Yeah, they are! And oh my gosh, you touched Shino's hand!" exclaimed Ino. "Technically, it's 'shaking' his hand. Besides, they looked like freaks," said Sakura as she looked at the soaked sandwich.

"Sasuke, do you still want us to teach her girly stuff later?" asked Tenten. Sasuke nodded. "This is going to be a looong night," said Tenten.

**At Sakura's house**

"I give up! It's hopeless!" shouted Tenten as she lay on Sakura's bed. "What? I don't get it! What's the difference between lip-gloss and lipstick? They're the same," said Sakura, arm crossed. "AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" they all shouted.

**At school**

"So, how's the tuition?" asked Sasuke as he saw the girls opened the classroom door. "Apparently, we have to sleep at Sakura's house, just because she didn't know what's the difference between lip-gloss and lip-stick!" said Ino. "That bad, huh?" said Shikamaru as the girls except for Sakura tiredly walked to their seats.

"I don't get what they were saying," admitted Sakura. "

Okay, Sakura. I'll pick you up at your house at 6 pm," said Sasuke.

"What for?" asked Sakura.

"The party?"

"What party?"

"The one that you'll have to be my partner?"

"Oh! That one! I thought it was a birthday party or something and I couldn't figure out whose birthday it is today," she put her hand behind her head. Sasuke slapped his head.

"Are you really the straight A's student in this class? Because you sound like an idiot,"

"What did you say?"

"Oh, so now YOU have to go to the hospital because you are losing you hearing,"

"Grrr," They both fought and fought until the teacher comes in.


	11. Formal Party

****

Zan_TOP: Hey! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

**Sakura: Zan_TOP does not own Naruto**

**Zan_TOP: Hey! When did you get here?!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

After school, Ino, TenTen and Hinata helped Sakura to get ready for the [party. Sasuke rang the doorbell at 6pm to pick up Sakura. Hinata answered the door and said "S-Sakura-chan will b-be ready i-in a few m-minutes," Sasuke waited at the front door and in front of him was the stairs. After a while, Ino ran down and shouted "And now, presenting... –insert drum roll- Sakura Haruno!" as Sakura walked down the stairs in the blue dress and the necklace, some jewelries and blue high heels.

'Whoa! She's... beautiful and she looks like a princess!' thought Sasuke.

"Umm, Sasuke? If you keep gazing around, we will be late," said Sakura as she waved her hand in front of him. "Oh. Okay, let's go," said Sasuke.

"Good luck!" shouted TenTen at the door. They went into Sasuke limousine which Sakura admires and Sasuke's chauffeur drove off. They reach to a five-star hotel and walked out from the limo and across the red carpet. The whole time, Sakura must hold Sasuke's arm. They greeted some people and each of them, Sasuke whispered to Sakura what their names are and in what company. Then, the walked into a grand hall and there are rich people everywhere. Sakura's first target is the buffet table. As they walked Sasuke said "Later, there's a competition for dancing so that's why they left the middle blank and if you meet my parents, call me 'Uchiha-san' and my brother 'Itachi-kun', got it?" Sakura nodded as they walked to the table. They greeted Sasuke's family and Sakura sat besides Sasuke's mom and Sasuke. Sakura and his mom had a chat and his mom has an interest in her.

"Oh so you are Sakura-san? I heard that Sasuke brought a girl over to the house and it turns out to be you," said Mrs. Uchiha.

"Yes, I am Sakura Haruno. I went over his house to help him and Itachi-kun to finance the new orphanage they are going to build. I was once an orphan so I know how they feel. Itachi-kun took care of me while I was in the orphanage so I had the same dream as his," explained Sakura.

"Wow! You are so generous!"

"You help them _'finance' the orphanage_?" asked Mr. Uchiha.

"Well, yes. I'm a straight A's student and I'm majoring maths. I took advance study in it,"

"What else can you do to help the orphanage?" asked Mr. Uchiha and he also took interest in her.

"Well, I can sing and play guitar. I also have a band and we and Uchiha-san's band are going to perform in a charity concert for the orphanage,"

"Really? My, you are kind hearted, talented, smart-"

"AND beautiful," Mrs. Uchiha finished her husband's sentence.

"No, you're too kind," said Sakura with a smile.

'Okay, talented and beautiful, yes. Kind hearted and smart? I don't think so. I mean, imagine, Sakura as kind-hearted? They don't even know her dark side,' thought Sasuke as he drank a glass of water.

"Hmm, Sakura-san. Would you like to carry the title 'Mrs. Uchiha'?" asked Mr. Uchiha. Sasuke sprayed water from his mouth and Sakura's attention was on him.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura as she wiped Sasuke's mouth.

"What he meant was, would you like to marry our dear son, Sasuke?" asked Mrs. Uchiha. Sakura fell from her chair in shock. Itachi laughed in his mind.

'What?! Marry him?! That's the last thing I want to do in my list!' thought Sakura as she sat back on her seat.

"Umm, I didn't think about that yet. I don't even love him but I like him as a friend," replied Sakura.

"Oh. Okay then. But if you change your mind, tell us and we will set up your wedding once you both turn 18," said Mrs. Uchiha with a smile. Then, someone announced that it's time for dinner and Sakura was the first one to arrive at the buffet table followed by Itachi and Sasuke went to change his wet clothes.

"So, you don't 'love' my brother?" asked Itachi as they took the plates.

"No way! Remember what I told you? To me, boys are either friends or enemies, not lovers," said Sakura as she stuff the food on her plate.

"Aw, come on! At least there's one person you take care of,"

"Actually, there's two,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. My dad and my brother,"

Itachi slapped his head. "I mean people who you really love. Have your friends tease you that you like a person?"

"Yeah. They said that I like Sasuke, which I'm not, and there's this boy named Gaara,"

"Gaara? The one who works at the orphanage?"

"Yeah. He's my classmate. He's kind, totally the opposite of Sasuke,"

"So? You either go with a bad boy or a good boy,"

"Hmm, I heard Ino said that once before," Then, Sakura saw Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto at the other side of the buffet table.

"Eh?! Neji? Shikamaru? Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Duh. We are also rich so we've been invited," replied Shikamaru.

"Oh man! There's no ramen! I want ramen!" shouted Naruto, as usual.

"But, don't you guys need partner?" asked Sakura.

"We don't want to," replied Neji.

"Whatever," said Sakura as she walked off to the table and eat her food happily.

"This is delicious!" said Sakura while chomping down her food.

"You still haven't change," said Itachi as he sat down on his seat. Then Sasuke came out from the bathroom in a white tuxedo. "Nice," said Sakura as he approached her. "Thanks," he replied as he sat down next to her, takes his fork and ate Sakura's meatballs.

"Hey! That's mine!" screamed Sakura.

"So what?" asked Sasuke. "Ask nicely,"

"Why did you take my meatballs, Uchiha-san? There's more on the table," said Sakura 'nicely'.

"I'm too lazy. You don't mind, do you?" asked Sasuke as he took Sakura's plate and ate the rest of the food.

"Why you little-"Sakura was about to punch him and suddenly, his parents approached them.

"I don't mind," said Sakura through her teeth. She stood up and get some more food.

"Sasuke, if you don't play nice to her, you'll lose to Gaara," whispered Itachi to Sasuke. Sasuke stopped eating for a while to think, replied his brother with his usual response and ate the food once more. Sakura came back with her food and sat. Sakura was about to eat but Sasuke grabbed her arm and said "We're entering the dancing competition,"

"What?! Why?! But I want to eat! I'm hungry!" whined Sakura.

"The prize is a year's supply of chocolate and vanilla ice cream, a Porsche and $100 000,"said Sasuke.

"So what? You're already rich,"

"-insert slap on head- You don't get it, do you?" Sakura shook her head. "(Sigh) I'm already rich so you can have the prize,"

"Really?! Why didn't you say so?!" yelled Sakura. Now, it was her turn to drag. They and the ones who participate started to dance.

"Alright. You all will dance in any way you like until you are tired. The last two will show off their dancing skills and the audience will vote," said the announcer. Sakura didn't realize that all the time, she was holding Sasuke's hands.

"Ice-cream, Porsche, hundred thousand dollars," she chanted quietly and Sasuke heard her and he smirked. It was a slow dance so basically everyone was bored than tired. Most of the people left and there are two pairs left.

"Alright. The last two groups please approach the middle of the dance floor," said the announcer.

Sakura and Sasuke saw their opponent. "They are the most famous dancers in this town," whispered Sasuke.

The opponent dance first and it is in Latin or Spanish or something. "Wow! They're good!" said Sakura. "Hey Sakura. I have an idea," said Sasuke as he told Sakura the plan and Sakura nodded with a smile. When it was their turn, Sasuke started to break dance and Sakura started to beat box. Then, they started to street dancing. When they were done, the audience cheered wildly. "Looks like the winner are... Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno!" said the host and gave them a check and the keys to the Porsche.

"Yay!!! We won! We won! Ice-cream! Porsche! **$100 000**!" yelled Sakura as she jumped up and down. Sasuke's gang and his family congratulate them. Then, the host came by, saying that the car will be sent to Sakura's house and also the ice-cream and the money will be transferred into her account. Sakura was really happy.

"Sakura, what are you going to do with the money and the car?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm going to give the money to South East Asia and I'm going to raise money by renting the car and I'm going to give the money to my friends since they helped me a lot!" replied Sakura happily. "The ice-cream?" asked Naruto.

"I'm going to share it with you guys and my band and also Itachi and Gaara!" replied Sakura. Sasuke twitched as he heard the last word. "Oh! And thank you Sasuke! You're the one who gave me the prizes so thank you!" said Sakura. Sasuke was relieved a bit.

* * *

**Zan_TOP: Please review!!!**


	12. A day with the orphans

**Zan_TOP: Aloha~ Sorry for the late update! It's because I went to Hawaii to kill Sasuke and Sakura but failed (). Anyway, here's a new chapter! Hope you all like it!**

**Moonshine86: Zan_TOP does not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Tag! You're it Sakura-senpai!!" yelled a kid at Sakura. Sakura chase the orphans around the park and she found Gaara hiding behind a slide. "Tag! You're it Gaara!" yelled Sakura as she ran away from Gaara.

"Okay. It's 12! Let's eat!" announced Gaara. "Hmph! You're just afraid that if you're it, you can't tag anyone because you're so slow!" said Sakura as she gathered the orphans under the tree. Gaara rolled his eyes. Sakura set up the picnic cloth on the ground and took out the foods and drinks.

"Mmmm... It's delicious! You made these, Sakura-senpai?" asked an orphan girl as she took a bite on a cookie. Sakura nodded. Gaara also complimented her on her cooking. "Sakura-chan! We're here!" yelled a girl behind her. It was Ino and behind her there's TenTen and Hinata carrying picnic baskets.

"Hi Sakura. Thanks for inviting us on this picnic with the orphans. I'm so sorry to hear that the manager, Fujioka Haruhi is ill. Is she ok?" said TenTen as she unpacked some food from the baskets.

"She's fine. Gaara and I are now responsible for the orphans for today, so we treat it as a full time job," said Sakura.

"A-Are you both g-going to s-sleep over there a-as well?" asked Hinata. "I guess so. We will go to school tomorrow when there's someone to take over the job," explained Gaara. Ino and TenTen smirked at Sakura. Sakura gave them a whatever look. After they ate their lunch and rest, they packed up their stuff and left to another destination which is the kids' pool.

"Okay kids. Change your clothes before you go into the swimming pool," instructed Sakura. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!!!!!!" the orphans shouted as they ran onto the changing rooms followed by Ino, TenTen and Hinata. "I'm going to pay for our fees. You help the boys to change, ok?" said Sakura. "Sure and... how come you got so much money again?" asked Gaara. "I told you. Sasuke and I won a competition and I get all the prizes. I'm using it so the orphans can have their happiest memories in their whole lives," said Sakura and then she walked off to pay the fees and Gaara went into the boys' changing room.

**Gaara's POV**

(Sigh) The orphans sure look happy and it's all thanks to Sakura. She once again, used her money for them. Even though I'm _kinda_ jealous of her with Sasuke, I'm glad that--- wait. What did I say? J-J-Jealous????? I'm jealous of Sasuke??? Being with Sakura??? What's wrong with me??? Am I sick???

"Uh, Gaara? Are you alright?" asked a voice behind me. It was Sakura. "Sakura-chan! Am I sick? Did I have flu?" I asked in panic as I grabbed her hand and touch it on my forehead.

"Hmm... No. I don't think so. Are you alright? What's the matter?" she asked. "N-Nothing," I replied. "That's good," she said while smiling. Wow! She has a smile from an angel. Wait—what am I thinking?! Oh no! Then, I realized she's not wearing any swim suits.

"Where's your swim suit?"

"Oh. I'm wearing one. It's just that I'm not going to swim. I'll just wait here in case of emergency. I'm wearing this over it," she replied as she showed her a t-shirt and shorts. "I see," I replied and continued to watch over the orphans. Ino, TenTen and Hinata were playing with them. After a while, Ino came out from the water and said "Hey. It's your turn to play with them," at us. We both nodded.

**Normal POV**

Then, TenTen and Hinata came out from the water to take a break. TenTen whispered something to Gaara's ear that causing him to smirk. Not smile. SMIRK, which means, something bad is going to happen. Sakura was at the edge of the swimming pool, watching the orphans. "Hey Sakura-chan," said Gaara in a low voice behind her. Before she could turn around, Gaara carried her bridal style. "W-What are you doing?" asked Sakura. "This," he said as he dived in the water, shouting "CANONBALL!!" while carrying Sakura. Sakura screamed and there was a big splash. Sakura's friends laughed and so are the orphans.

"Grrrrrr... GAARA!!!" Sakura screamed as she ran over to Gaara. (It's a kids' pool, what do you expect? The water reached to their knees)"Hahaha. Gomen Sakura-chan!" said Gaara as he tried to run away but Sakura caught him and dunk his head into the water. "Hahaha! See how you like it!" said Sakura as she laughed evilly (which is SO CREEPY!!!!). Gaara fought back and Sakura shouted "Hey kids! Help me!!" The orphans ran to them and they began a war, boys vs. girls. Sakura's friends passed all of them some water guns and they also joined the fun. They all laughed as they sprayed water to each other. Then, Sakura showed them her watch, indicating that they should go home.

**At the orphanage**

Sakura waved at her friends then closed the door. "Alright. What shall we eat for dinner?" she asked Gaara who was standing on the stairs. "How about... soup?" suggested Gaara. "Hmm... sure! I'll make Tom Yam Soup!" yelled Sakura as she ran happily to the kitchen. Gaara just sighed as he went back upstairs to check on the orphans. After a while, he went to the kitchen and found Sakura cutting some vegetables. "Hey. How's the kids?" asked Sakura.

"They're taking a nap. Do you want any help with the cooking?"

"Yes please. Help me boil the water. Fill it third-quarter full," said Sakura. Gaara did what he was told. He turned on the gas and wait for it to boil. He looked at Sakura while she was cutting the vegetables. He noticed that the apron she was wearing was cute. "You know. You look really cute with that apron," said Gaara as he went up to a dining table to set up the plates.

"Really? Thanks,"

"Yeah. You would be perfect as my housewife," Sakura was surprised what Gaara said and she cut her fingers accidentally.

"Ow! I cut my finger!" she yelled as she dropped the knife she was using. Gaara rushed to her and looked at the cut. "Come on. You need to wash it," he said. He took her hand and ran to the sink and washed the cut.

"T-Thanks Gaara," said Sakura. "It's my fault that made you cut yourself. Sorry," he replied, concentrating on Sakura's cut and still holding her hand.

"I'll bring a bandage. You stay here and wipe the water and blood," instructed Gaara and he ran out from the kitchen. Sakura sighed, took a tissue and wiped of the water.

'Ow! It still hurts. If he just didn't mention 'housewife', I wouldn't get a cut. But, he said that I would be perfect as his housewife. HIS! Now, I feel that he's a weird friend, not only a nice friend,' thought Sakura as she dabbed the tissue on the cut. "Found it!" yelled Gaara. He rushed into the kitchen and place the bandage steadily on the cut.

"There! That should do it! Sorry about just now," said Gaara while rubbing his head.

"No prob," said Sakura as she put her fist in front of him. Gaara hit it with his fist. "I'll do the cooking for now," Gaara took the knife which Sakura used before and washed the blood from Sakura's cut.

"I'm going to check on Haruhi-san (manager). It's time for her to take the medicine," Sakura explained while taking a cough medicine from the refrigerator and went to Haruhi's room. She knocked on the door and went in. She saw her husband sitting on a sofa, watching TV and Haruhi was sleeping. "Hello Sakura-chan. Is it time for her medicine?" asked the husband.

"Yes, Hikaru-san," replied Sakura. "Thank you. I'll wake her up. Is dinner ready?" he asked.

"It's almost done. We'll call you when it's done,"

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," He slowly waking up Haruhi as Sakura closed the door quietly. 'Ah. They're really meant for each other. I remember he told us that they met in a host club and he also has another twin brother and they fought over Haruhi-san,' thought Sakura (referring to Ouran High Host Club). Sakura went to the dining table and set it up. Gaara went in after a while and told her the soup's ready. They both went upstairs and into a big room where the orphans sleep and they woke them up and Sakura informed Hikaru too. They all ate the soup happily. After that, both Sakura and Gaara tucked the orphans to their bed.

"Tell us a bedtime story!" shouted one of them.

"Let Gaara tell you. I don't have any story," said Sakura.

"I don't know any story,"

"Make one up!"

"Fine!" Both of them sat on two beds and the orphans cuddled up with them.

"Umm... one day..."

"Use 'once upon a time!"

"(Sigh) once upon a time... there's a... king in a far away land. Umm... he was lonely because... his wife, died," some of the orphans started to cry.

"No, no! It's okay! She's in heaven!"

"Really? Are you sure she's in heaven?" asked a girl while wiping her tears.

"Yup. I'm sure," said Gaara nervously.

'What an idiot! They're orphans! They lost their parents! You're supposed to make them happy!' thought Sakura.

"Umm, so he met a... giant! The giant is also lonely and he has no friends. They-"he stopped his story when he heard snoring. Everyone slept except for Sakura. "Nice story. You put everyone to sleep," said Sakura sarcastically.

"Whatever. Just put them to bed,"

"Aye aye, Captain Bad Story Teller," Sakura said quietly while saluting to Gaara. Gaara rolled his eyes as he carried each of them to their beds and Sakura did the same. After that, they went to the living room and they changed into their pajamas. First, they did their homework, took a coffee break, watch TV, internet surfing then finally going to sleep.

"You take the sofa. I'll sleep on the floor," said Gaara as he spread a bed sheet on the floor. "No way! I'll take the floor," said Sakura.

"No. It's okay,"

"No. I'll take the floor,"

"We're going to sleep here for two nights so we can exchange,"

"Hmph. Fine,"

They both lay on their respective 'beds' and before they know it, they sleep soundly. Sakura had a nice sleep... for half an hour.

* * *

Zan_TOP: So~ how was it, how was it, how was it?? Please review!!!!


	13. Poor Sakura

**Zan_TOP: Yo! I'm back with a new chap! I am really happy that I got 23 reviews!! I love you all!! \(^0^)/**

**TenTen: Can we just get on with the story?**

**Zan_TOP: Yeah, yeah**

**Moonshine86: Zan_TOP does not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**At school**

"Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan. SAKURA-CHAN!!" yelled TenTen as she was trying to wake up Sakura. Sakura was sleeping on her desk. "No mom! I need five more minutes!" said Sakura. Her friends, Sasuke's gang and Gaara surrounded Sakura's table."WAKE UP SAKURA!!!! IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH!! YOU SLEPT IN CLASS THE WHOLE TIME!! YOU'RE LAZIER THAN SHIKAMARU!" yelled Naruto in her ears. Sakura punched his head and said "Where's the off button on this stupid alarm clock?!" as she poke on Naruto's head repeatedly. Some of them laughed. 'Poor Sakura. She can't sleep well last night,' thought Gaara.

**FLASHBACK**

"_WWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sakura heard someone cried after 30 minutes of sleeping. "(Yawn!) I'll check on him," said Sakura as she went to the orphan's room. She saw a boy crying on his bed and sat besides him "What's wrong?" she asked. _

"_I (sniff) had a (sniff) n-nightmare (sniff)," he replied. _

"_Well, what's the nightmare all about?"_

"_It's about (sniff) Gaara-senpai and a boy who had a chicken butt (sniff) haircut fought over who will (sniff) become Sakura-senpai's husband." Sakura opened her eyes widely and sweat dropped._

"_Um, so why do you call it a nightmare?" _

"_I don't want Sakura-senpai to get married! I want you to be here for us! Not spend your whole life with your husband!" he shouted as he hugged her. Sakura sweat dropped more hugged him back. _

"_It's alright. I won't leave you guys," Then, the boy went back to sleep and the same thing happened to the rest. They had nightmares, scared to be lonely and afraid of the dark and Sakura had been comforting them until 5 am in the morning. Gaara knew what was going on but he just went back to sleep. Sakura woke up at 7. _

"_Oh no! I only have an hour to get ready! I haven't even cooked their breakfast yet!" she yelled and ran into the dining room. She found the orphans and the manager and Hikaru eating their breakfast. _

"_Who made you breakfast?" she asked. "Gaara-senpai did! He said that you should get your sleep, so he made breakfast" said one of the orphans. Sakura sighed in relief and went into the laundry room to get her clothes and found Gaara ironing his uniform._

"_Ohaiyo. I already ironed your uniform so you need to take a shower and breakfast," said Gaara with a smile._

"_Thanks Gaara! Thank you so much!" said Sakura as she grabbed her uniform. _

"_You're welcome. Besides, you took care of the orphans in the night so it's only fair," Sakura nodded and went to take a shower. _

_After that, Sakura and Gaara walked to school as soon as someone came over to take the job. Sakura was really sleepy that she almost fell on the street. Gaara felt pity of her so he carried her behind his back while she was sleeping. As soon as he reached the school, her friends ran over to Gaara. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" asked Ino. _

"_Ssssshhhhh! Not so loud. She woke up all night to comfort the orphans so she's really sleepy right now. She almost fell on the street so I carried her," replied Gaara._

"_W-Well, b-bring her to the c-classroom so she c-can sleep th-there," suggested Hinata. Gaara nodded as he went into the classroom. Most of the people stared while Sasuke glared (Hey! That rhymes!) Gaara told the teacher what happened._

**END FLASHBACK**

Now, they all are trying to wake up Sakura. Gaara used his method but it still doesn't work, even though Sasuke would be mad at him. "Wait! I got an idea!" said TenTen and she ran out of the classroom. Neji even asked the percussion band to play their instruments to wake her up but failed. TenTen came back with an alarm clock.

"Let's see if she wakes up," said TenTen. She adjusts the alarm clock and turns it on. It beeped repeatedly and TenTen stood at the door. Sakura said "Darn it! Where's that clock?" She got up from her seat and walked towards the source of the sound. When she almost reached at TenTen, TenTen walked away from her and towards the cafeteria while Sakura followed the sound with her eyes closed and the rest followed them.

'Nice idea TenTen,' thought Gaara. Then, TenTen placed the clock on an empty table, allowing Sakura to smash it, literally. Everyone was scared to look at her. When she was done, she rubbed her eyes and slept on the table.

"Oh man! I let her smash my alarm clock and now, she doesn't even want to wake up!" said Tenten.

"Why did you bring an alarm clock to school anyways?" asked Neji. "Certain reasons," came the reply. Everyone tried to wake her up, including Kiba and Shino.

They threaten her, pour water on her and even bang her head on the table! (Ouch!)

"L-Let me w-wake h-her up," suggested Hinata. 'You're asking for the impossible!' thought Neji.

Hinata went over to Sakura and lightly shake her shoulders.

"Sakura-chan. Wake up. It's lunch time," said Hinata without any stutters.

"Okay Hinata-chan. I'm awake," Sakura replied and woke up from the table. Everyone was disappointed after all their hard work.

"So, all we gotta do is WAKE HER UP SOFTTLY???!!!!" shouted Naruto. Everyone nodded slowly.

"Um, why am I wet?" asked Sakura and someone explained to her.

"Oh! I see. And-Ouch! I have a headache and my ears are going to burst!" said Sakura as she rubbed her head. Everyone was nervous to tell her the truth. "I'm hungry so let's get some lunch," she said and walked away. After lunch, Sakura went to change her clothes and met the school nurse to get some medicine for her 'headache'.

**After school**

Sakura waited for Gaara outside his geography class. "Hey Gaara!" said Sakura when she found Gaara walking out from the classroom.

"Hello Sakura," replied Gaara. 'She's waiting for me?' thought Gaara.

"I just want to tell you that I'll be coming to the orphanage a bit late because I got volleyball practice and band practice for the charity concert. I hope you don't mind taking care with the orphans alone,"

"Nah. It's okay. Be sure to go back safely, okay?"

"Yes daddy," Gaara gave her a playful glare.

"Hahaha. Just kidding. Ja ne!" she ran to the gym for her practice and Gaara just sighed and went alone. (Poor Gaara!)

Sasuke was actually hiding behind the lockers and heard the whole thing. 'Hehehe. I'll be taking Sakura from you this afternoon,' he thought.

**At the orphanage**

"Tadaima! (I'm back)" shouted Sakura as she opened the door.

"Okairi, (Welcome back)" replied Hikaru.

"Where's Gaara?" she asked.

"In the kitchen, fixing dinner,"

"Arigato!" she bowed her head and ran into the kitchen. "Hello Gaara! What are you cooking?" she peeked into a pan on the stove.

"Hello Sakura. I'm cooking macaroni and cheese,"

"I'll help!" Sakura was about to grab a cooking spoon but Gaara took it away from her.

"Oh no you don't! You have to take a shower! You're sweating!"

"(Sigh) Yes daddy," Again, Gaara gave her a playful glare. Sakura laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Man! I was just kidding. Its fun playing with your head," admitted Sakura which caused Gaara to smile. Sakura smiled back and head off to the shower. As usual, the orphans, the manager and they are eating dinner, Sakura and Gaara send the orphans to bed, and they did their homework, took a coffee break, watch TV, internet surfing and sleep. Now, Sakura was sleeping on the floor and Gaara on the couch and it was Gaara's turn to comfort the orphans at night.

**In the morning**

**Sakura's POV**

I'm still sleeping. I somehow feel something heavy was on top of me. When I opened my eyes, I looked up and saw that 'something' is not a something. It's a 'someone'! It's....

**Gaara's POV**

Man! This couch is uncomfortable! I wonder how Sakura can stand it. I faced down and hugged a pillow which is also not comfortable. When I opened my eyes, it seems that 'pillow' is not a pillow! It's...

**Normal POV**

The point is, Gaara fell on top of Sakura and he hugged her because he thought she was a pillow. Sakura couldn't breathe. They opened their eyes at the same time.

'GAARA/SAKURA????!!!' they both thought. "Gaara! I can't breathe!" said Sakura. Gaara immediately let go off Sakura and sat up.

"Sakura! I'm sorry I fell on you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Gaara shouted as he clasped his hands together and bowed down. "Uh, it's okay Gaara. I'm okay now," said Sakura with her hand behind her head.

"But just now, you can't breathe and-"Sakura put her hand on his shoulder and said "I'm fine. It's not like you fell off the couch and hugged me to death on purpose, right?"

Gaara nodded and they both got ready for school. They made breakfast for everyone and went to school.

**At school**

"She's WHAT?!" yelled Sasuke.

* * *

**Zan_TOP: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Cliff hanger!! Oh no!! What's gonna happen next? Oh-Oh!!!! **

**Neji: Zan_TOP, were you eating TenTen's chcolate cake just now?**

**Zan_TOP: Maybe...**

**Neji: (Sigh) Tenten! Bring me a rope, a bucket of cold water and a towel!**

** TenTen: Yes master!**

**Zan_TOP: No!! you'll never catch me alive!! -runs away-**

**Neji: (Sigh) TenTen, why do you ALWAYS add 1kg of sugar in your cake?**

**TenTen: Uh......**


	14. Uh new character?

**Zan_TOP: JUNSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KIBUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YESUNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Moonshine86: YUNHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JAE JOONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DBSK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TVXQ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**All Naruto casts: What the hell?**

**Sakura: Zan_TOP does not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**RECAP**

"She's WHAT?!" yelled Sasuke.

**END RECAP**

"Yes. Sakura and Gaara were sleeping over at the orphanage for two days," said Neji.

"Why didn't I know about this?!" asked Sasuke.

"Dude, relax. The second day was yesterday so you can have her now," said Shikamaru with a smirk. Sasuke sighed in relief. "You like her, don't you?" he added. Sasuke glared at him.

Just then Gaara entered the class. 'Hey! Isn't Sakura was supposed to be with him? Where is she?' asked Sasuke to himself.

"Hey Gaara! Where's Sakura?" asked TenTen.

"She...um...she's..." Gaara was meddling with his fingers.

"No! Don't tell me she's dead!" Sasuke blurted out from his mouth and everyone stared at him. Sasuke realized what he said and covered his mouth. Sakura's friends laughed and Sasuke was embarrassed.

"Um, she's not dead. Just now, she was listening to her iPod and accidentally turned on to full volume and blasted her ear drums plus her ear pain from yesterday so she was hurt and couldn't hear anything so I sent he to the nearest clinic to have a check-up. She'll come to school later on," said Gaara.

"WHAT?! She's going to be blind?!" asked Naruto.

"No you dobe! Blind is for people who can't see!" replied Sasuke while punching his head.

"Oh! So, what's the word for people who can't hear?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, are you sure you don't get a zero in English?" asked Neji.

"Shut up! I think I know what the word is! Dif...Duff...Deef...D...I know it starts with 'D' and ends with 'F'!" Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru slapped their heads.

"ITS 'DEAF' YOU IDIOT!!" yelled Shikamaru while punching his head.

"OW! I knew that! OH NO! SH'E GOING TO BE DEAF!!!" said Naruto.

"Hinata, why did you like Naruto again?" whispered TenTen to Hinata.

"Um, c-certain reasons," she replied.

"She's not deaf. She just felt pain in her ears," said Gaara.

Hinata knew Sasuke was worrying about Sakura.

"W-Well, at l-least she's g-going to a c-clinic to h-have a ch-check-up," said Hinata.

"Yeah," said Sasuke "That's a relief," The rest were staring at Sasuke.

"What? Do you want a singer and a guitarist to be deaf at the charity concert?" asked Sasuke.

"No. It's just that I've never seen Sasuke worried about his friend. Especially a girl," said TenTen with a smirk.

"You like her, don't you?" asked Shikamaru.

"Even Gaara likes her, right?" asked Ino to Gaara.

Both Sasuke and Gaara are speechless.

"Um, as a friend, yes," said Gaara.

Just then, Sakura showed up at the door. "SAKURA!" they all said in unison.

"Hey guys! Sorry to keep you wai- OUCH!!!" Sakura accidentally banged her head on the wall.

"OW! That hurts!" said Sakura while rubbing her head. "Hey! There's blood," she looked at her hand and saw blood from her head.

"SAKURAAAAA!!!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT????!!!!" asked everyone as they ran to Sakura, including Sasuke and Gaara. Hinata gave her a tissue to wipe off the blood.

"Guys! I'm okay! I'm fin- OUCH!!!" Sakura was about to scram out from the crowd but she accidentally tripped over a chair and fell down. Gaara and Sasuke helped her to stand up.

"Sakura-chan. Are you okay?" asked Gaara. "I'm fine," said Sakura while looking dizzy.

"No you're not! You have becoming clumsier by the second!" said Sasuke.

"No! I'm not clumsy! I'm-"she fainted.

"What the? She passed out!" said Ino.

"Sakura-chan!!! Wake up!!!" said TenTen as she shook her shoulders.

"Maybe we should let her rest in the nurse office," suggested Shikamaru.

"Good idea! I'll tell Kakashi-sensei about this," said Neji. He went towards the staff room.

"We'll carry Sakura," said Sasuke. He lifted her shoulders and Gaara lifted her legs and they carried her to the nurse office.

**Sakura's POV**

Huh? Where am I? Why is it so dark? I can't see! Oh no! I'm turning blind! No, wait! I haven't opened my eyes yet! Hehehe.

When I opened my eyes, I could see... a light! Am I in heaven? Am I dead? No! I promised the orphans I'll live with them! NOOOOOOO!!!!! You can't take me away from them!!!! Wait, I heard a voice! It's, it's becoming louder!

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!"

Who is that? Is that an angel?

"No, this is your friend, Ino," she said.

"Oh! Hi Ino! Wait...Ino?!"

I sat up from a...bed? My head was...bandaged? I could see blurry visions. I rubbed my head and rubbed my eyes. My vision became sharper as I saw all my friends were surrounding the bed.

"What the? Where am I? What happened?" I asked.

"ON NO!! SHE LOST HER MEMORY!! NURSE! HELP US!!" yelled Naruto.

"Shut up! I'm not, you idiot!" I yelled back.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!! SHE REMEMBERS ME!!"

"Of course she remembers you! She remembers everyone!" said TenTen.

"Oh really? Well, Sakura! Who is this?" Naruto grabbed TenTen and shoved her besides me.

"TenTen," I simply said. He went on and asked me who their names were. This is getting annoying.

"Hey, I asked you guys some questions before. Where am I? What happened?" I asked.

"You're in the hospital. When we sent you to the nurse office, your head injury became worst so the nurse called the ambulance. School just ended half an hour ago" replied Gaara. He sat besides me.

"Yeah and you're NOT in heaven and I'm not an angel and don't worry about the orphans," said Ino.

"Sooo.... everything that I thought just now was what I said in my sleep?" I asked. Ino nodded.

"So, what did I miss?" I asked again.

"Well, the doctor said that your head has blood loss and you twisted your ankle," said Sasuke. He was sitting at the other side of the bed.

"Okaaaaaayyyy, I was hoping for some good news since Sasuke covered the bad news," I said. Really, I was hoping for some good news after I fainted.

"Well, you can be discharged later on," said Neji.

"Well, that's good to hear. I'll- Wait! Gaara! Did you say that...I'm in... a hospital?" I asked. He nodded.

"Quick! I need to get out of here!" I said as I went down from the bed and tried to find my shoes. I felt dizzy and I was about to fall but Sasuke captured me.

"Why are you in a hurry?" asked Sasuke. I rubbed my head and stood up.

"Nothing! I just need to get out of here before _'he'_ comes," I said and looked around for my shoes.

"He?" asked Sasuke.

**Normal POV**

"Who's he?"asked Gaara. Before Sakura can say anything, the door suddenly slammed open and there's a boy (you can say good-looking boy) entered the room and shouted "My dear Sakura! Where are you?"Dramatically as eh searching hi and low for Sakura.

"Darn it! I'm too late!" said Sakura under her breath and Sasuke and Gaara noticed that Sakura didn't like it.

"Sakura! There you are! How are you doing?" the boy asked as he walked towards Sakura with flowers in his hands.

"Shut up, Miroku! You don't need to shout!" replied Sakura.

'Who the heck is he?' thought Sasuke and Gaara. Miroku noticed that Sakura's friends were staring at him.

"Ah! Forgive me for my rudeness! I'm Miroku Shochikubai! I'm Sakura's fiancé!" said Miroku.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT????!!!!" yelled all of them, especially Sasuke and Gaara.

"Don't forget 'self-exclaimed' and 'dramatic'," muttered Sakura. "You know that you're NOT my fiancé," she added. Sasuke and Gaara sighed in relief.

"But, honey! Your parents did agree on our future marriage!" said Miroku. Sasuke and Gaara grew tense in their bodies.

"That was when my parents didn't know that I don't like you! And stop calling me 'honey'! It gives me the creeps," said Sakura. Sasuke and Gaara again sighed in relief.

"Well then! Here's a bouquet of flowers for you!" said Miroku as he gave Sakura the flowers.

"Gee, thanks for your consideration, now, GET OUT!" said Sakura.

"Why must you always be a meanie??? Fine! I'll go back to my work!" said Miroku as he ran away while wiping his tears. The rest just sweat dropped.

"Um, explanation please," said Neji.

"(Sigh) he's my childhood friend. Like I said, 'self-exclaimed' and 'dramatic'. He works here as a doctor and-"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa. Doctor? He looks young and acts like a baby," said Ino.

"I know! He's a baby and smart too. He always says that I'm going to be his future wife but my parents are not going to accept that! He always had been acting like that! That's why I don't like to go to the hospital," said Sakura.

"You got a point there. No wonder just now, when I asked you if you want to the hospital, you said you preferred the clinic," said Gaara.

"Yeah. Let's just get out of here before he's turning happy again and ran to me," said Sakura.

"O-Okay, but, the d-doctor said that y-you have to t-take a warm shower t-to clear up your pain," said Hinata.

"Yeah. We brought your clothes over and Ino suggested that we will have a sleepover at your house," said TenTen.

"Sure. I'm going to take a shower and do you guys mind?" asked Sakura.

"Oh! Yeah, sure. Sorry," said Shikamaru as the boys left.

"We're going home so bye!" said Gaara.

"Bye! And thanks!" replied Sakura.

"Oh yeah. I left my guitar pick at your house," said Sasuke.

"Well, wait for me outside. I'm going to take you to my house. Mikan and Shaoran didn't know where I left it," replied Sakura. Sasuke agreed and did what he was told and Sakura went into the bathroom.

* * *

**Zan_TOP: Please review!! I said please! Please, I BEG YOU!!!**


	15. DAED!

****

**Zan_TOP: I LOVE YOU KIBUM, TOP, YESUNG, JUNSU, DONGHAE, HANKYUNG AND RYEOWOOK!!!**

**Moonshine86: I LOVE YOU JAE JOONG, YUNHO, DBSK, TVXQ, BIG BANG, SUPER JUNIOR!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Zan_TOP: Haha! I have more!!!**

**Moonshine: No! Big Bang has 5 members, Super junior has-**

**All Naruto casts: SHUT UP!!!!!!**

TenTen: We're Japanese! We need some respect here!!!!

All Naruto casts: Yeah!!!

Sasuke: The idiotic Zan_TOP does not own Naruto.

Zan_TOP: Hey!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**RECAP**

"Well, wait for me outside. I'm going to take you to my house. Mikan and Shaoran didn't know where I left it," replied Sakura. Sasuke agreed and did what he was told and Sakura went into the bathroom.

**END RECAP**

When Sakura finished her shower, she wore her clothes and dried her pink hair with a towel and sat on the bed. Sasuke knocked the door and Sakura said "Enter,"

"Hey, are you ready yet? 'Cause, I really need to get my guitar pick and meet the guys," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, sure. Hey! You're rich right? Why don't you buy a new one? It'll only cost you a dollar," said Sakura.

"No. The guitar pick I left is my lucky one. It was from my grandpa," replied Sasuke.

"Oh... ok! I understand! Oh...and where are the others?"

"They're going to buy some food at the canteen and they told me to meet them at the parking lot,"

"Ok then," Sakura got up and packed her clothes, put her towel in the laundry basket and went out with Sasuke. Sasuke carried half of her bags and they went to the parking lot. They saw Ino waved at them and Sakura waved back.

"Hey Sakura! We'll meet you later at night 'coz something came up! You go with Sasuke to your house! Later!" yelled TenTen. Sakura nodded as they drove away with Hinata's car.

"Oh man! I don't want to be with you! Even though I like your car, with you it feels like a death trap in there," said Sakura with a fake shiver.

"Hn, I'll take that as a compliment, thank you. Now, come on! I need to get my guitar pick!" said Sasuke.

"Yes Mr. Bossy Pants!" said Sakura with a solute. Sasuke gave her a glare as she entered the car and followed by him.

"Hahaha!!! It's fun playing with your head!" she said while ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Don't mess my hair up!" said Sasuke as he took her hand away and started the engine.

"Why? Your hair ALWAYS looks like a chicken butt! Try a different hairstyle," said Sakura.

Sasuke glared at her once more before driving. 'Does my hair REALLY look like a chicken butt?' he asked himself as he looked at the rear view mirror.

They reached to Sakura's house and when Sakura unlocked the door and opens it, she dropped her bags. "Hey, what's wrong?" asked Sasuke behind her.

"O.....M.....G....." came the reply. Sasuke looked into the house and saw junks everywhere! Dirty clothes were hanged everywhere, pizza boxes lying on the ground. The floor was wet. The dishes in the kitchen were unwashed.

"MIKAN-CHAAAAAANNNN!!! ONII-CHAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!" yelled Sakura as she entered the house hesitantly.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" asked Shaoran as he walked downstairs followed by Mikan behind him.

"WHY IS THE HOUSE A MESS??!!I ONLY LEFT THE HOUSE FOR TWO DAYS AND THE HOUSE LOOKS LIKE A DUMPSTER!!! MY FRIENDS WILL BE HERE LATER!" replied Sakura.

"Sorry, onee-chan but, we can't handle the house by ourselves," said Mikan.

"(Sigh) Fine!! I'll let you go THIS time but you have to clean up this mess! This is your last chance! If I ever see you make the house into a dumpster again, I'll make your fates like my alarm clock!" said Sakura with a death glare. The two siblings nodded and went straight to work.

"(Sigh) Come on. Your guitar pick is in my room," said Sakura calmly and walked upstairs with Sasuke.

When he entered her room, it doesn't look girly. Her bed was blue and the walls are green and there are a lot of posters of rock bands. In the corner, he saw her green and pink guitar and near it, there's a big speaker connected to a stereo. "Nice room," he finally complimented.

"Thanks," said Sakura while looking for the guitar pick in drawer. "Found it! Here you go!" said Sakura and gave him the pick.

"Thanks. I'm going to meet the guys, so thanks anyway," replied Sasuke. He saw Sakura gave him a warm smile and he smiled back.

'Whoa! He's smiling?!' thought Sakura. She puts her hand on his forehead and said "You're not sick," Sasuke realized that he was smiling so he turned it into a frown.

"Whatever," he replied.

"You know I should get a picture of you smiling and sell it on eBay or in school. That way, I can make more money," said Sakura with a smirk.

"Really? Are you sure you just want to take my picture and zoom it, frame it and hang it on the wall?" asked Sasuke.

"You wish! I'm not one of your stupid fan girls!"

"Really? Are you planning to sign up?"

"Hell no! Or maybe YOU'RE the one who wants to sign up at MY fan club,"

"Yeah right! I bet you were dying to see me at school,"

"No way! I would dying to see you're dead! D-A-E-D!"

"It's D-E-A-D!"

"Yeah! That's what I said!"

"No you're not! You said D-A-E-D,"

"That's wrong! It's D-E-A-D!"

"That's what i said!"

"No! You said D-A-E-D!"

"You're the one who said it first! You said D-A-E-D!"

"What's the difference?"

"Argh!" Sasuke slapped his head.

"Hahaha! Man! It's fun playing with your head!" Sakura once again ruffled his hair.

"Don't ruin my hair!" Sasuke took her hand away. "Whatever. I'm going to be late. See you later," he walked to the stairs.

"See you loser!" said Sakura outside her bedroom waving at him.

"Sakura," he said in a low voice.

"Just kidding!" she said. Sasuke left and Sakura helped her siblings to clean up. After **three and a half hours** of cleaning, Sakura made dinner and her friends came and ate dinner with them. They were staring at Shaoran throughout the dinner. After dinner, the girls took a shower and put on their PJs and start gossiping and stuff that girls usually do in sleepovers.

"Ino, tell us what happened in Hinata's and Naruto's date!" said TenTen.

"(Giggles) Well, the movie was REALLY boring until Hinata fell asleep but Naruto was interested in the movie. Anyway, Hinata fell asleep on HIS shoulder accidentally and I swear I saw Naruto blushed," said Ino.

"No. Way." Said Sakura and TenTen. Hinata blushed.

"Yes way! Hinata was cute when she fell asleep!" said Ino.

"Well, I really am glad that you guys can make friends with them. Sasuke on the other hand was really mean," said Sakura while crossing her arms like a child.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan. I h-heard from M-Mikan-chan that y- you both a-argued again in your room. What did you guys d-do?" asked Hinata.

"Nothing. He's just mad that he spelled 'dead' wrongly. And he said that I'm 'obsessed' with him! Man! He's an idiot! What a jerk!!" said Sakura.

"Sakura, I have a question. What did you always call him?" asked TenTen.

"Idiot, stupid, loser, jerk, Mr. bossy pants, deaf, and lots more, why?" said Sakura.

"Hmm, you seemed brave to call him that. If his fan girls heard you, they will kill you!" said Ino.

"Yeah, but it's not my fault he's an idiot and put spells on them so that they would like him. Anyway, I'm going to sleep. Night!" said Sakura as she turned off the light.

"Night," they all replied.

* * *

**Zan_TOP: Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KIBUM, TOP-**

**All Naruto casts: ENOUGH!!!**


	16. Uhhuh! Nuuh!

**Zan_TOP: Sorry for the late chap and good news! I passed my big exams last year and we justgot the results!! I got distinction 1 and also Moonshine86!!! We were so happy that we jumped up and down at the school entrance!!!**

**Sakura: Congrats to you guys!!!**

**Moonshine86: Thanx!!**

**Sasuke: Okay, okay, on with the story...**

**Gaara: Zan_TOP does not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**In the morning**

"Sakura-chan? Where are you?" asked Hinata as she walked towards the bathroom.

"She left," said TenTen while holding a piece of paper. Hinata and Ino read it. It says:

'_Hey, I'm going to the orphanage to get my clothes and be back home. You guys can go to school by yourselves. I made scramble eggs and coffee downstairs. Help yourselves!_

_Love, Sakura'_

"Well, let's get ready for school. We'll meet her there," said Ino and TenTen and Hinata nodded.

**At school**

The girls were at the school hallway, waiting for Sakura. They noticed that the boys were walking towards them. "Hey, where's Sakura?" asked Shikamaru.

"We're waiting for her. She should be here any minute," replied TenTen. Gaara was joining them to wait for her. The boys are having a hard time because there are many fan girls screaming. "Hn, this is annoying," said Sasuke.

"GERONIMO!!!!" They heard a girl screamed at the school door. They were surprised to see Sakura skating on her skateboard towards them and stopped in front of them.

"Guys! Look! I found my lost skateboard!" said Sakura, showing them her skateboard with a red dragon and black background on it.

'This girl never ceases to amaze me,' thought Gaara.

"Cool! Where did you find it?" asked Ino.

"I found it on the roof!" replied Sakura.

"..."

"Do you still remember any skills?" asked TenTen.

"Yeah! Look!" She jumped while flipping the skateboard before landing.

'Awesome!' thought Sasuke and Gaara.

"Th-That was t-terrific!" said Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata-chan! Um, may I ask why are the boys here?" asked Sakura.

"Um, we were waiting for you," said Sasuke.

"Nu-uh! You were hanging out with them which means, you guys are dating! (Gasp!) 5 boys dating three girls! This is BIG news!" said Sakura.

"U-huh! We WERE waiting for you, right Gaara?" said Sasuke. Gaara nodded.

"Nu-uh!"

"U-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"U-huh!"

"Don't you 'U-huh' my 'nu-huh'!"

"Say what?" said Sasuke.

"Hahahahaha! Man! You sound like a girl! I should have record your voice and sell it!" said Sakura.

"Which brings back to that you want to keep it to yourself and listen to my hot voice repeatedly"

"Yeah right! Your fan girls would like to do that, not me!"

"So, you DO what to sign up in my fan club?"

"I hate you,"

"I know," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Let's get to class. The bell will ring soon," said Neji. They all nodded and went to class.

**Lunch Time**

"Hey guys. Have you seen Sakura?" asked Ino while sitting on the boys' table besides Shikamaru (Gaara is with them because he's friends with them)

"No," answered Naruto.

"Neji, you were having science class just now before lunch with Sakura. Have you seen her?" asked TenTen.

"Well, I saw Principal Tsunade entered our science class and asked for Sakura. She said that she would not be attending any classes after that so Sakura took her things with her," explained Neji.

"W-Well, I-I'm going t-to see the p-principal later to ask h-her about Sakura," said Hinata. The rest nodded.

**After school, at the principal's office**

Hinata knocked the principal's door and enter as soon as she heard the principal said "enter," Hinata bowed in front of her in respect. Principal Tsunade bowed her head and asked "why are you here, Hinata-chan?"

"U-Um, Principal Tsunade, may I ask, why did you asked for Sakura-chan just now? Where is she?" Hinata asked boldly.

"Oh, I want her to do a research since she's a straight 'a 'student. I'm too tired so I asked her to do it for me. I don't know where she would do the research," said Principal Tsunade.

"Ok. Thank you for the information Principal Tsunade," said Hinata as she bowed and went out. She saw Tenten and Ino waiting for her outside. She explained to them what happened and they went to their band practice.

**At night, with Gaara**

'Man! I forgot to borrow a book from the Konoha Library for my biology assignment!' thought Gaara as he ran to the Konoha Library.

He entered the library and asked the night librarian for permission to borrow a book. The librarian gave him his permission and Gaara ran to an aisle of books on science. He scanned the books and found a suitable one for his homework.

When he walked pass the tables, he saw a pink-haired girl sleeping on a table with loads of books. 'Is that...Sakura?' he asked himself. He approached the table to confirm himself and he was right.

Sakura laid her head on an open book with a laptop in front of her and loads of books scattered on the table. Sakura was sleeping with a smile on her face.

'She must be dreaming about something good,' thought Gaara. He was about to wake her up until he saw Sakura's tears rolling down and still with a smile on her face.

"Mummy...daddy," she mumbled in her sleep. Gaara didn't dare to wake her up because he thought that Sakura may be dreaming about her lost parents so she was really happy that tears of joy rolling out from her eyes.

'Maybe I can carry her somewhere that she can sleep but I don't know where her house is. I don't have any of her friends' phone numbers,' thought Gaara. Then, he had an idea.

He picked up the books from the table, saved the work Sakura did in her laptop, shut it down and put it and the books in her bag near the table. He carried the bag and Sakura bridal-style. He went out from the library after telling the librarian what book he was borrowing. He walked with Sakura in his arms and reached to an apartment.

Gaara went to his door and rang the bell with his head since Sakura was in his arms. Then, a brown-haired maybe 17 year old girl answered the door.

"Gaara! Why are you so late? And who's this girl? Your friend?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, she's my friend. Temari, can you bring her to my room?" asked Gaara.

"S-Sure," said Temari as she took Sakura off his arms.

"And no, I didn't kill her. She fell asleep in the library and I don't know where she lives so can she stay here?" asked Gaara.

"Aw!!! My little brother is growing up! He brought a girl home!" said a boy with a hood and his face painted (don't know why) while pinching his cheeks. Temari sent Sakura to Gaara's bedroom.

"Shut up Kankuro! And stop tearing my cheeks off my face!" said Gaara as he slapped off Kankuro's hand.

"Aw! He's blushing! He (sniff) grew up so fast," said Kankuro while wiping a fake tear on his face.

"Whatever. I'm going to see Sakura," said Gaara as he walked towards his bedroom and entered it after Temari left.

**At 11 pm**

'What the-? Where am I?' Sakura asked herself when she woke up. She looked around in a room she had never seen before.

'Where am I? What's this music?' she asked herself again when she heard someone's playing a guitar. She enjoyed the music. Then, the music was cut off by someone saying "Sakura-chan! You're awake!" and apparently, it was Gaara. Sakura sat up.

"Gaara. Where am I?" she asked as she rubbed her head.

"You're in my room. I found you in the library, sleeping and I don't know where you live so I brought you to my house," explained Gaara. Sakura noticed there was a girl in the room and she stared at her.

"Oh! And this is my big sister, Temari," introduced Gaara.

"Hey...Sakura right? Nice to meet you," said Temari while putting out her hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Sakura! Gaara's friend and also a helper from the orphanage!! Um, thanks for letting me stay here!" said Sakura happily as she shook her hand.

'Whoa! She's cute! And kind too! She's totally Gaara's type! Maybe I'll set a marriage interview for Gaara with her in the future,' thought Temari with a smirk.

* * *

**Zan_TOP: Please review!!!!!!!**


	17. Gawwa kun!

**Zan_TOP: Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Moonshine86: Zan_TOP does not own Naruto**

**Sasuke: Warning: There are some parts where they are out of character**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Thank you for letting me stay here," said Sakura to Temari.

"You're welcome," replied Temari. Gaara left the room to give the girls some private talk. Sakura smiled at Temari's response. Temari closed her eyes and clenched up her fists. She looked like she had been keeping something.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura. Temari can't hold it anymore. She exploded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE SO CUUUUTE!!!!! YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!!!!" she shouted while hugging Sakura tightly. I mean, REALLY tightly!

"C-Can't...breathe..." said Sakura. Her face was really blue. Temari didn't let go.

"Come on now sis! She can't breathe," said Kankuro at the door. Temari released Sakura, still wanting to hug her to death.

"(breathing heavily) Thank you. I thought I was really going to die!" said Sakura, holding her chest.

"Welcome. I'm Kankuro! Gaara's brother," said Kankuro.

"Nice to meet you. Man! Gaara has kind siblings. I think I know where he got his kindness from," said Sakura.

"Hahaha. Well, thank you for the compliment," said Kankuro. Then, Gaara entered the room.

"Temari, can you get Sakura-chan some food? She might be hungry," said Gaara.

"Sure. Come on, Kankuro. Let's leave the two friends alone," said Temari with a smirk while dragging Kankuro out from the room.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here. Hey, is that you playing the guitar?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. I played it once in a while. I don't play electric guitar. Only classic," explained Gaara. Sakura just nodded and Temari entered the room with a chocolate bar and milk.

"Sorry Sakura. Almost all our food was eaten by Kankuro because yesterday he was trying to 'diet' but failed," said Temari.

"It's okay. I can eat some snacks," said Sakura, accepting the chocolate and milk. She took a bite of chocolate and the siblings looked at her. She was sooo cute! She ate it like a child.

Temari was busy taking a picture of her eating the chocolate. When she was done, she drank the milk an ended up having a milk moustache. Gaara chuckled a little then took a tissue and wipe off the milk on her face.

"God! You are so cute when you are eating. You look like a child," said Gaara, still wiping her face.

"Hey! I am NOT a child!" said Sakura childishly with her arms crossed.

"Hahaha. Yup! You definitely look like a child," said Gaara teasingly.

"Fine! If you want me to be a child, then I will ACT like one until you are annoyed.... Gawwa-kun!" said Sakura with a smirk.

"Whatever. If you are going to annoy me, it will take YEARS to do that," said Gaara.

"Aww... Gawwa-kun is being bwave! Wook! You wook cute!" said Sakura with her eyes babyish.

'SHE LOOKS SOOOO CUTE!!! IT FEELS LIKE I WANT TO HUG HER!" Gaara screamed inside his head but he showed her a serious face.

"(Yawn) I'm tired. Is it okay if I sweep on your bed Gawwa-kun?" asked Sakura with cute but sweepy, I mean sleepy eyes.

'Man! She looks really cute! I can't resist it!' thought Gaara.

"Fine. I'll sleep on an extra mattress in Kankuro's room," said Gaara.

"Twank you Gawwa-kun! Night!" said Sakura and she snuggled herself under the blanket.

"Night," he replied quietly.

**Next morning**

"Hey Sakura. Wake up! I'll send you to your house for you to get change for school," said Gaara while shaking Sakura's shoulders and she was on the floor.

"Can't Gawwa-kun cawwy me wike wast time to my house?" asked Sakura sleepily.

"You know, you can stop speaking like a baby now," said Gaara.

"Sowwy! I'm gowing to speak wike this to you for the whole day! And it the accent is thtill thuck on my throat," said Sakura while getting up from the bed.

"Whatever. Just wash take a shower and wear my sister's clothes for a while. There's an extra toothbrush in the bathroom for you to use. I'm going to make breakfast," said Gaara.

"Yes daddy," said Sakura, pretending to be depressed. Gaara gave her a death glare.

"Hahaha! Just kidding Gawwa-kun!" Sakura put her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay then. Just hurry up or we will be late for school," said Gaara as he left the room.

Sakura took a shower, brushed her teeth and wore Temari's clothes. Sakura wore a green top with a jacket and jeans. She went into the kitchen and ate Gaara's home made breakfast. After they finished their meals, Sakura and Gaara went off to Sakura's house in Gaara's car. It was just a Mercedes, nothing special.

Sakura went into her house and explained everything to her siblings and changed into her clothes and went to school with Gaara. They found the girls sitting on the stair case and Sakura ran towards them.

"Hey guys!" said Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!!!" they all shouted.

"Where were you last night?" asked Ino.

"Were you in trouble?" asked Hinata.

"Did you go with Gaara?" asked TenTen, eyeing on Gaara next to her.

"Don't worry! I worked too much yesterday and fell asleep in the library and Gaara was there so he took me to his house since he doesn't know where my house is, right Gawwa-kun?" asked Sakura and still keep calling him in a babyish way.

"Yeah," replied Gaara with a blush.

"Aww! Gawwa is bwushing! He wooks so cute! Right guys?" asked Sakura while pinching his cheeks.

'She only knew my brother less than a day and she acts like him!' thought Gaara.

"Um, Sakura-chan. W-Why are y-you calling him, G-Gawwa-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Oh! I have to make him annoyed," Sakura simply said.

"Whatever! Come on! Let's get to class! I bet Sasuke is worried about you," said Ino.

They went to class and when the boys caught sight of a pink haired girl in the class, they ignored the fan girls and rushed towards her, and of course, Sasuke was the first one to reach her.

"Where were you last night?" he asked.

"Were you in trouble?!" asked/yelled Naruto...as usual.

"Did you go with Gaara?"asked Neji.

"Okay. Somehow, the questions are just too familiar," said Gaara.

"Yeah. Gawwa-kun is right," said Sakura with her finger under her chin. The girls nodded.

-Cricket, cricket, cricket-

"D-Did you just call Gaara..._'Gawwa-kun'_?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah. I have to annoy him," said Sakura.

"What for?" asked Neji asked.

"I don't know. Yesterday, he keeps telling me that I eat and acts like a child in his house so I have to annoy him," said Sakura.

'Yesterday...she went to his house?' asked Sasuke to himself.

Sakura repeated her reason why she skipped band practice yesterday and why her phone was unreachable.

For the whole day, Sakura kept talking to Gaara in a baby accent until he finally exploded when school was finished.

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled.

"Yay! So, are you annoyed now?" asked Sakura

"Annoyed?! YOU WERE SOOOO CUTE!!!!" said Gaara and hugged her to death.

'Like (chock) sister (chock) like brother,' thought Sakura.

"C-Can't...b-breathe...." said Sakura. Gaara released her immediately.

"S-Sorry," he said.

"It's alright. So, does that mean I win?" asked Sakura.

"No! It's the opposite. You lose," replied Gaara.

They both argued for the whole day.

* * *

**THE END**

**So... in the end...she didn't choose anyone.**

**NAH! Just kidding. It's not over yet.** **=P**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	18. Play?

**Zan_TOP: Yo! New chap! You know, today I just realised that this person, who looks kind and quiet, is EVIL!!!!!! After I told Moonshine86 about my last encounter with him, we just realised that he's like Sasuke, even the hair!! He smirks a lot too. I hope my other friend, Kady, who likes this guy, doesn't notice his dark side... -shudders-**

**Moonshine86: That's true. But the thing is, Kady is now leaving to England for three years! Doesn't it sound like Sasuke and Sakura? But this time, Sakura is the one who's leaving.**

**Zan_TOP: Oh yeah! That's soooo true! Anyway, here's chapter 18. Hope you like it!**

**Moonshine86:Zan_TOP does not own Naruto.**

**Sasuke: Soooooooooooo.... this guy is like me?**

**Sakura: And Kady left for three years?**

**Zan_TOP and Moonshine86: !!!!!!! **

**Chapter 18**

"Alright class. Get back to your seats," said Kakashi-sensei at the door.

Eyes widened.

Jaws dropped.

Stood still.

Dropped what ever they were holding.

"HE'S EARLY?!" all the class shouted. Kakashi-sensei sweat dropped.

"Yes students. I'm early because we're not going to have any class but instead, we're going to discuss about what we are going to do for the school festival and I was thinking about making a play," said Kakashi-sensei.

"Nice save. What's the REAL reason?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, you're GOOD Miss Haruno. (Sigh) The principal yelled at me because I was always late," replied Kakashi-sensei.

"And?" asked TenTen.

"(Sigh) If I don't organize this discussion, she will threaten me,"

"And?" asked Sakura.

"Fine! She'll burn all my collection of my 'Icha Icha Paradise' books! Happy?!" said Kakashi-sensei. Sakura and TenTen nodded.

"Let's just discuss about the play. What would it be about?" asked Kakashi (I'm tired of adding '-sensei')

Some people gave suggestions about the play.

"Oooh! How about 'Snow White'?" asked Ino. Almost all of the students nodded in agreement.

"Okay then. It will be 'Snow White'. I'm going to make a lucky draw of the characters," said Kakashi while writing the students' names on a piece of paper and tear each of the names and put them in a box.

"Alright. I'm going to draw for a while and I'll write it on the board," said Kakashi as he privately draws the names. He sometimes chuckled a little that made the class nervous.

"Oooh! Sakura, don't you want to be the Snow White?" asked Ino excitedly.

"No. I don't want to be the main characters. They have so many lines and we have to present on the stage many times," said Sakura, ignoring the play and laid her head on the table, sleeping.

"Alright then. Here are the names," said Kakashi after finishing writing on the board. It read:

'_Snow White: Sakura Haruno_

_Prince: Sasori (unknown last name)_

_Evil queen: Hinata Hyuuga_

_Dwarfs:-Doc: Neji Hyuuga_

_Happy: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Sneezy: Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Grumpy: Hitsugaya Toushiro_

_Sleepy: Shikamaru Nara_

_Bashful: Gaara no Subaku_

_Dopey: Naruto Uzumaki_

_The back stage crew will be discussed later'_

(Note: 1. Sasori is a red hair guy in the class, often known as a loner except for a best friend, Deidara. Don't worry, he can talk normally.

2. Ichigo is a skater dude with orangey hair (freak) and doesn't like to be annoyed but friendly.

3. Hitsugaya is... yeah, really grumpy. He has white hair and he's short. He's actually a middle school student but he skipped grades because he's smart. Everyone thinks that his hair is bleached.)

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT??!!" yelled (Hinata yes, even Hinata screamed), Neji, Sasuke, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Shikamaru (WIDE awake), Gaara and Naruto. Sasori's eyes just widened.

"I'm... Sneezy?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm Bashful?" asked Gaara.

"I'm Doc? Doesn't that sound...like an old man?" asked Neji.

"I'm dopey? Hey Sasuke, what's dopey?" asked Naruto.

"Dopey is stupid and your role is so suitable for you," replied Sasuke.

"Hey! But you're Happy. You're really not suitable to your role," said Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"OMG! Sakura! Wake up dammit! Look at the board!" yelled TenTen.

"Huh? Wha-?" said Sakura. She raised her head from the table and rubbed her eyes for a clearer view of the board. She read the first line.

'Snow White: Sakura Haruno' it read. Sakura blinked and read it again, this time, more concentration.

'Snow White: Sakura Haruno' it read. Sakura read it again. 'No more illusions,' thought Sakura.

'Snow White: Sakura Haruno' it read.

"What? No! It can't be!" said Sakura aloud and stood up. Everyone in the class looked at her.

'Snow White: Sakura Haruno' the words were locked up in her mind.

"Are you the princess?" asked Sasori from behind. Sakura switched back into reality and turned around and saw Sasori standing there.

"Y-Yeah. Why do you ask Sasori?" asked Sakura. Sasori pointed out on the board and said "read the second line," Sakura read the second line.

'Prince: Sasori' it read.

"What the?! You're the prince?!" asked Sakura when she turned around to face Sasori.

"Yeah. I know how you feel. I almost cry just now," said Sasori.

"Dammit," muttered Sakura.

"Alright. Those people whose names haven't been mentioned yet, please stay here. The rest of you, you can go to the library and do stuff," said Kakashi lazily. The students moved out.

"Now, you are the only girl among us," said Gaara while walking outside the classroom.

"What do you mean? Hinata is part of the play too," said Sakura, confused. Gaara pointed at Hinata. Hinata fainted after seeing that she gets to be the queen and she would have to be evil. TenTen and Ino carried her to the nurse's office.

"Oh okay," said Sakura. They went to the library and find something to read. The boys found her at the kids section and they approached her.

"Hey! Why are you at the kids section?" asked Hitsugaya.

"I'm looking for the book 'Snow White'. I don't really remember the story that well so maybe I could just read it again," replied Sakura. (It's true! I have to find a snow white book to refer to)

"That's totally awesome! Can I read with you?" asked Ichigo.

"Sure," said Sakura. She found the book and it was the only copy. "Um, maybe we all can read it. This is the only copy of it," Sakura suggested. The boys agreed. She sat on a mat for kids. The rest surround her, trying to read the book.

"Maybe I should read it to you guys. I'm cramping here," said Sakura.

"What do you think we are? Kids?" ask Hitsugaya.

"Shut up and sit down Grumpy!" said Sakura. The boys chuckled a little.

"You're lucky that you're a girl or I'll beat you," said Hitsugaya as he sat down near Neji. Sakura decided to sit on a stool nearby so that she can act to be a 'teacher'.

She started the story and the boys were listening. Sometimes, Sakura commented the story like "Ugh, I have to say THAT?!" or "Hahaha! The Happy in the picture in this book looks nothing like Sasuke," or even "I hate this story,"

"-One day, the Prince found her resting place deep in the forest. Raising the lid of the coffin, he bent down and-"Sakura stopped and dropped the book and her jaws also dropped. The boys stared at her rather confusingly.

"WTH?!" she finally said. "What's wrong?" asked Sasuke. Gaara took the book and read it. He continued reading and also dropped the book, speechless and Shikamaru could've sworn there were steams coming out from his ears. He was also curious so he picked up the book and read it.

"Oh. Now I understand," said Shikamaru and the boys' attentions are now towards him. "Look," he said and showed a picture of the Prince kissed the 'Snow White'. Sasori blushed and now, Naruto could've sworn that Sasuke's face turn red in anger, literally.

"It's okay Sakura and Sasori. Kakashi-sensei would never allow that to happen on the stage," said Neji.

"Yeah, you may be right," said Sakura with a sigh of relief and that's also goes to Sasuke and Gaara.

**In Kakashi's class**

"Sorry, but that part will also be included in the play," said Kakashi.

"WHAT?!" yelled Sakura, Sasori, Gaara and last but not least Sasuke.

'Hehehe. They didn't know that I have a plan for that part,' thought Kakashi and Neji read his mind and knew. So, everyday, they had to rehearse for the play. Hinata gets replaced by TenTen because at rehearsal, she cries every time she acts wicked and evil and Ino is the person in charge of the costume. Sakura and Sasori didn't practice 'that part' of the play. A week later, the school festival arrived. The play was the first on the program.

At the back stage, Sasori was in a Prince's costume. The 'dwarfs' wear old clothes and hats and fake beards, except for Naruto.

"I hate this beard! It's itchy!" complained Ichigo.

"Shut up Sneezy!" said Hitsugaya.

Sakura was wearing like Snow White but Ino made it a 'bit' different. The yellow bottom dress was made into a skirt and the blue upper dress was made into a short sleeved shirt. This was because Sakura didn't like the dress.

Kakashi entered the back stage.

"Alright kids! It's show time," he said while clasping his hands together.

* * *

**Oh-oh!**

**What's going to happen?**

**Honestly, I don't know either...**

**REVIEW!!**


	19. First half of the play

**Zan_TOP: Woo-hoo! The play!**

**Moonshine86: Reminder: Sometimes they're out of character**

**Zan_TOP: It's fanfiction right? I can do whatever I want!**

**Moonshine86: Whatever. Zan_TOP does not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**RECAP**

Kakashi entered the back stage.

"Alright kids! It's show time," he said while clasping his hands together.

**END RECAP**

(Note: **Bold **is what they were speaking in the play)

The curtains rolled to the sides of the stage and the spotlight shone to the announcer on the stage, Kakashi.

Kakashi**: This is a story of 'Snow White' but we decided to make it a bit modern so it will be more interesting. Okay, here goes...**

**Once upon a time, in a far away town, there lived a beautiful most popular girl in town named Snow White. She's very cheerful and happy even though her life was sad and lonely.**

Sakura went to the stage and hopped around the stage with flowers in her hands. She was looking around the garden (the scene was a garden)

Sakura: **La la la la la....**

Kakashi: **Her stepmother, also known as the Queen, was beautiful and popular but her heart was cold and cruel. No matter how hard Snow White tried to please her, the Queen would reject her.**

TenTen entered the stage with a dark robe and Sakura approached her.

Sakura: **Queen! I had picked some white daisies from the garden for you! **

Sakura handed the daisies to TenTen but she slapped the flowers from Sakura's hand.

TenTen: **Hmph! Next time, try picking another type of flower.**

TenTen left the stage and Sakura picks up the flowers sadly and also went out from the stage.

Kakashi: **Everyday, the Queen would go online on to see the ratings of the most popular girls in town.**

TenTen entered the stage and walked towards to a computer and went to MySpace.

TenTen: **Hahaha. I'm number one again in the list.**

Kakashi: **As Snow White grew up, she became more beautiful and the Queen became more jealous. The Queen feared that one day, Snow White's beauty will surpass her own so she dressed her in rags and forced her to work as a scullery maid.**

TenTen showed Sakura some old clothes for her to wear. It is similar to her current clothes but it was torn up a bit and Sakura sadly agrees to wear it.

Kakashi: **One morning, Sakura went to a well to collect some water for her thirst. **

Some back stage crew quickly pushed a small plastic well on the stage and Sakura walked towards the well and get some bucket full of water from it.

Kakashi**: Suddenly, there was a stranger, who was actually a prince, saw Snow White and hid behind a tree and watched her. Without noticing him, she made a wish into the well.**

Sakura: **I wish that someone to love will find me today.**

Sasori: **Hello.** (He came out from the tree)

Sakura: **I-I didn't know someone was listening.**

Sasori: **It's okay. I understand because I also wished to meet a lovely princess someday.**

Kakashi: **Snow White didn't know that the handsome stranger is a prince, on the other hand, the Queen was watching them from her house's turret. She was enraged to see the two young people falling in love. They knew that they were their one true love. They were destined to be each other.**

Sakura and Sasori almost chocked after hearing what Kakashi have said. Then, they regain their composures.

Sakura: **I'm sorry, I really like to have a chat with you but I'm afraid that stepmother would object our meeting.**

Sasori: **I understand, my fair maiden. Well then, adieu my love. I shall return!**

Sasori left the stage, followed by Sakura. The scene changed. TenTen entered the stage.

Kakashi: **The Queen returned to her computer to check the list on MySpace.**

TenTen: **WHAAAAT?! SNOW WHITE IS NUMBER ONE?! SHE'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN TOWN??!**

Kakashi: **She was really jealous of Snow White so she ordered an assassin to bring her out of town and kill her there. She also ordered him to put her heart into a strong box.**

Some guy from their class named Sai acts as the assassin and he brought Sakura out of town (remember, they're still on the stage).

Kakashi: **When they were alone, Sai took out his knife and was ready to kill Sakura but he stopped. **

Sai: **I'm so sorry Snow White! Please forgive me but the Queen is mad! She is so jealous of your beauty...**

Sai's words trailed off because he had an illusion of Sakura with flowers surrounding her when he said about her beauty. "Sai...Sai...your lines," whispered Sakura. Sai snapped into reality and tried to remember what his lines were.

Sai: **Uh... oh yeah. She is so jealous of your beauty and is desired for you to be dead! She will stop at nothing! Run away from here! Don't come back!**

Kakashi: **Confused and frightened, Snow White ran through a forest. The eerie darkness quickly engulfed in her. Tangled tree branches grabbed at her from every direction, and the air seemed filled with the shrieks of dreadful unseen demons and...**

Kakashi cleared his throat because he became more dramatic with actions.

Kakashi: **Snow White was crying in helpless terror. **

Sakura did what Kakashi said. The scene changed into a city and the famous seven (dwarfs) entered the stage and they were a lot of squeals and shouts from the audience, mainly fan girls.

"SASUKE!! I LOVE YOU!!"

"NEJI! MARRY ME!!"

"I LOVE YOU GAARA!"

"I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"... Something like that.

Kakashi: **The 'Dwarf Gang' was cleaning the city's litters. They were Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Happy, Sneezy, Bashful and Dopey **(refer to Chapter 18 for the actors)** and they were trash collectors. **

(-Insert sobs, cries and gasps from the audience-)

**After cleaning up the city, they went headed happily for their home, whistling and singing. **

They were actually lip syncing and Sasuke being Happy, he ACTUALLY smiles! Well, there's a story behind this. I'll tell you later by the end of the play.

**Now it so happened while they were at work, Snow White came upon their empty house, deep in the forest.**

Sakura: **Damn! It's so messy! This must be the home of seven untidy boys. Hmm, maybe if I clean the house and surprised them, they'll let me stay.**

Kakashi: **She started to clean up the mess with helping animals** (people in costumes) **with a song. After that, she fell asleep on their beds upstairs.**

-Scene changed-

Naruto (Dopey): **OMG! Look guys! Look at our house! The lights are on!**

Neji (Doc): **And the door is open!**

Ichigo (Sneezy): And **there's (a-choo!) smoke coming (a-choo!) out of the (a-choo!) chimney!**

Apparently, the fake beard he was wearing made him sneeze so...it's perfect!

Hitsugaya (Grumpy): **So, someone or something is invading our house!**

Kakashi: **They went into their house to investigate.**

Gaara (Bashful): **O-Oh no! T-The dishes w-were s-stolen! (And apparently, he has stage frights so...isn't that damn perfect?! Out of character, I know)**

Gaara looked at the empty sink.

Sasuke (Happy): **No they're not! Look! They're in the cupboards! Hurray! They're not stolen!** (I PROMISE I'll tell what's going on with Sasuke later!)

Shikamaru (Sleepy): **(Yawn) This place is so (yawn) clean.**

Kakashi: **Just then, they heard a strange moan from their bedroom and they sent Dopey upstairs to investigate because they were too afraid. Snow White was about to wake up. Then, Dopey found a white sheet moving and it made some strange noise so he thought it was a ghost but actually it was Snow White yawning and stretching beneath the blanket.**

Naruto: **AAAAHHHHHH!!!**

Naruto ran downstairs, crashing the others and the all scattered into different directions.

Ichigo: **What Dopey? What did (a-choo!) you see?!**

Naruto was too terrified to talk so he acted out his hidden words.

Gaara: **I-It's a... m-monster... a-asleep on o-our... beds!**

Hitsugaya: **Come on! Let's attack it while it's sleeping!**

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN!!!!**

**FIRST HALF HAS JUST ENDED!**

**Alright, Sasuke's story!**

* * *

"Sasuke!" said Ino while running towards Sasuke at the backstage.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"Here! Eat this tablet! It's for erasing your stage frights!" said Ino while handing him a tablet.

"Hn. No. I don't have stage frights and I don't want to swallow a damn tablet. You should give it to Gaara. He has them and he's hiding in the closet over there," Sasuke pointed to a closet.

"He already swallowed one and this is from Sakura," Ino smirked when Sasuke quickly grabbed the tablet.

"Hn. I suddenly have stage fright so I'll be swallowing this," Sasuke lied. He swallowed it with a bottle of water and he felt his muscles on his face moving on its own.

"What the-? What happened?! Why am I... smiling?! And my voice! It sounds... cheerful!" said Sasuke while looking at himself in the mirror.

"Hehehe. It's a happy tablet. It will make you smile and speak in a cheerful voice for three hours so now, you are Happy!" said Ino.

"Ino..." he tried to speak in a scary voice but it sounds cheerful and he wanted to glare at her but he kept smiling. (Imagine! Sasuke smiling and has a cheerful voice!)

"Good luck!" said Ino and ran off.

"What happened?" asked Neji behind him.

"Nothing," replied Sasuke. Neji once again read his mind to find some info and left once satisfied.

* * *

**Zan_TOP: So... how was it? Please review!**


	20. Play part 2

**Zan_TOP: Hey guys!! Sorry for the late update. I've been busy studying for my mock exam and I've successfully took my dad's laptop into my room.**

**Gaara: Just get on with the story**

**Zan_TOP: -pout- Mean brother!!**

**Gaara: Since when I'm your brother?**

**Zan_TOP: Since our class decided to make a story that we all be in the Naruto world and I get to be 'Ayumi no Subaku', the Suna ambassador of Konoha, the youngest of the Subaku sibling and a puppet master like Kankuro and Sasori! Moonshine86 is 'Mitsuki Uchiha'.**

**Moonshine86: Yup! I'm the brother of Sasuke!**

**Gaara: Whatever. Zan_TOP does not own Naruto.**

**Zan_TOP and Moonshine86: ...**

**Gaara: What?**

**Zan_TOP: Since when did you say the disclaimer without me asking you to do it?**

**Gaara: I just want to read the continue of the play.**

**Zan_TOP: Oh right! On with the play!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**SECOND HALF OF THE PLAY!!!**

Kakashi: **The dwarfs took weapons (they borrowed from Sakura's weapon collection) such as guns, bazooka, bombs and much more. They went upstairs quietly.**

Neji (Doc): **Alright. On the count of tree. One... two...**

Hitsugaya (Grumpy): **Three!**

Kakashi: **They all surrounded the bed and got ready their weapons but they stopped when they saw a beautiful girl lying on the bed.**

Sasuke (Happy): **Dobe- I mean Dopey! You said it was a monster!**

Naruto (Dopey): **But...but... I really saw a monster!**

Shikamaru (Sleepy): **Let it go, (yawn) Sasuke. We're also stupid enough (yawn) to send him and also believe him.**

'What?! That's not part of the script! I know he said that on purpose!' thought Naruto.

Kakashi: **Then, Sneezy was about to sneeze a really BIG sneeze.**

Ichigo (Sneezy**): Ah-...Ah-... Ah-...**

Gaara (Bashful): **O-Oh no! H-He's going t-to blow!**

The six dwarfs hid under their beds and some inside the cupboard and Sakura woke up.

Ichigo (Sneezy): **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CCCCHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**

On the side of the stage, the crew put a blowing device to act as Sneezy's sneeze. Then, the rest laughed.

Kakashi: **Snow White told them what happened to her and how much she needs to hide from her stepmother.**

Neji (Doc): **Well, you can sleep here if you want.**

Gaara (Bashful): **Yes, that is a good idea.**

Sakura (Snow White): **Thank** **you! You guys are the best!**

Sasuke (Happy): **Now, then... Let's celebrate on the arrival of the princess!**

The crew took out an organ and other instruments.

Kakashi: **Snow White and the famous seven celebrated.**

Shikamaru (Sleepy) was playing a flute but he kept on sleeping (fake).

Hitsugaya (Grumpy) was playing the organ (fake).

Neji (Doc) was playing the banjo (fake).

The rest dances with Sakura.

Firstly, Sasuke (Happy) danced with Sakura (Sasuke was REALLY happy).

Then, Gaara (Bashful) wanted to dance with Sakura but he was too shy (acting and reality) so Sakura quickly grabbed his arm and danced happily.

-Insert Sasuke gritting teeth and clenching fists-

After Gaara, a 'man' (Ichigo carried Naruto on his shoulders and wore a long coat that only revealed Naruto's (stupid) head, his hands and Ichigo's feet. Sakura hold her laughter because in rehearsals, she would just roll on the floor, laughing all day long.) Danced with Sakura.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was watching his students dancing. Then, Ichigo sneezed again, causing Naruto to fall. Then they all laughed and Sakura was rolling on the floor, laughing.

-Scene changed-

Kakashi: **The Queen clutched her hands onto the box that kept Sakura's heart. Then, she turned on her computer to see the list.**

TenTen: **WHAT?! Snow White is still alive?!**

Kakashi: **The Queen opened the box, only to find a small pillow shaped like a heart and she threw the box and it shattered.**

TenTen threw the box on the ground.

TenTen**: Grrrrrr.... Fine! If anyone doesn't want to kill Snow White then I will!**

Kakashi: **The Queen went into a secret dungeon full of black magic and poisons. She firstly disguised her self as an old hag. Then, she started to make a poison.**

TenTen: **Hehehe. First, I must blend an apple into a blender.**

-Insert sweat dropped from audience-

TenTen: **Then, I shall add some poison into it. One taste and Snow White would fall into a sleeping death... to be awakened by love's first kiss but there's no fear of that! The other seven would think that she's dead and they will burry her alive! Bwa-hahahahahahaha!!!! **

There was lightning and thunder in the background that made the audience scared.

-Scene changed-

Hitsugaya (Grumpy): **... and don't forget to lock the doors oh! And also don't let the animals...**

"Is he always like that?" whispered Shikamaru to Ichigo.

"Well, he has a younger brother and their parents died so he always lectures him," replied Ichigo.

'Man! He's so boring! I'm sleepy!' thought Sakura.

Hitsugaya: **and ALSO...**

Hitsugaya knew the lecture is boring so he went straight to the point.

Hitsugaya: **... don't let anyone enter the house and do no speak to strangers. Who knows if she's your bloody stepmother.**

Sakura: **Okay. Good luck at work!**

Kakashi**: The seven went to work and Snow White decided to make them some lunch when they come back.**

Sakura: **Hmm, maybe I'll make some pies!**

Kakashi: **Snow White was making their lunches and thought how kind the seven were but also recalled her love for the stranger. Suddenly, the old Peddler Woman interrupted her. She was outside the window opposite of Snow White.**

TenTen: **Hello dearie. All alone?**

Sakura**: Uh, yes.**

TenTen: **Are you making lunch?**

Sakura: **Yes, I am.**

TenTen: **Oh! Perfect because I have the most amazing drink I ever made!**

TenTen took out a bottle of the poisoned apple juice.

Sakura, **My, it really looks delicious.**

TenTen: **Yes, but just wait 'til you taste it. Go on... go on... have a sip.**

Sakura: **I... I don't know...**

TenTen: **Well, little girl. To see that you look young and innocent, I'll tell you a secret. This apple juice can make you stronger and your wish would come true.**

Kakashi: **With Snow White's mind of crushing the Queen with her bare hands and thinking about the stranger she was in love with, she took a sip of the apple juice without hesitant. **

Sakura: **Ooooohhh... I feel... weak...**

Kakashi: She fell into a deep sleep.

TenTen: **Bwa-hahahahaha! I am the most beautiful girl in the world! Bwa-hahahahaha! **

Kakashi: **At that time, the seven went back home, and found the Queen laughing like a maniac and Snow White fell on the floor. **

Happy: **What the-? Who the hell are you?!**

Tenten: **Hahahahaha! I am the most beautiful girl in the world!**

Sleepy: **(Gasp) it's the (yawn) Queen!**

TenTen ran into the forest. They were just standing there, looking at Sakura.

Grumpy: **Don't just stand there, ya' crazy fools! We gotta save her!**

Doc: **Come on, men!**

Kakashi: **Doc boldly led the chase to kill the Queen. The Queen was running into the deep forest, STILL laughing like a maniac.**

Neji didn't like what Kakashi had just said.

Kakashi: **The seven caught up with the fleeing Old Woman as she reached the bottom of a steep cliff and began to climb.**

Bashful: **Grab her ankles!**

Sneezy: **Stop (a-choo!) her!**

TenTen took a long piece of wood.

Tenten: **I'll fix you! I'll crush your bones!**

Kakashi: **Just then, there was a lightning which hit the Queen and she fell into the darkness below.**

TenTen: **AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! **

Kakashi: In **an instant, the wicked Queen was dead.**

-Insert cries from boys-

'Losers,' thought TenTen.

Kakashi: **The seven returned home but alas, it was too late. Even in death, Snow White was so beautiful that the seven didn't want to bury her so they kept her in a glass coffin.**

'Hmm, this coffin is comfortable and I watched a late movie last night plus the lecture Hitsugaya gave me so I'm tired. Maybe, I'll doze off for a while,' thought Sakura.

Kakashi: Seasons **passed and now the prince, who has searched far and wide, heard of the maiden who slept in a glass coffin. One day he found her resting place deep in the forest.**

Sasori: **Ah! There she is!**

Kakashi: **The Prince raised the coffin to kiss the fair maiden.**

Sasuke, Gaara and Sasori choked.

'Dang! We haven't practice this part yet,' thought Sasori. Sasuke and Gaara tightened their fists. Sasori leaned down but he hesitates. It's his first kiss and with the heartthrob of the school. He knew that if he did kiss her, he would be dead the next day. He didn't want to but the backstage crew told him to and also Kakashi.

"Go, go! Kiss her!" whispered the students. Tense grew so he leaned down.

"Hey Sasuke, Gaara. Did you guys know that this is Sakura's first kiss?" whispered Shikamaru.

"WHAT?!" they whispered. Before Sasori kissed Sakura...

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUNNNN!!!!**

**BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'M EVIL!!**

**Now remember the 4 R's**

**Reduce**

**Reuse**

**Recycle**

**REVIEW!!**


	21. Play Part 3 and chocolates

****

Zan_TOP: Hey guys! Ah~ It feels so good after the exams right?

**Moonshine86: Yeah! I agree with you but there are still marks to worry about.**

**Zan_TOP: Yeah, okay guys! I have a confession to make. I (sadly) do not own Naruto -cries-**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**RECAP**

"Hey Sasuke, Gaara. Did you guys know that this is Sakura's first kiss?" whispered Shikamaru.

"WHAT?!" they whispered. Before Sasori kissed Sakura...

**END RECAP**

Before Sasori kisses Sakura... BOOM.

Black out.

Sasuke and Gaara used this chance to grab Sasori off Sakura. They punched him quietly and there was a bit of blood on Sasori's mouth.

Then, there's drum beats and started a song.

'_Kiss, kiss fall in love'_

They knew this song. It's called 'Sakura kiss' (from Ouran High Host Club)

Then, there were firecrackers on the stage and it gives a bit of light. The audience barely sees what was going on.

The lights were back on.

The audience gasps at the scene. Sakura was awake because of the fire crackers, eyes wide. Sasori was freed from Sasuke and Gaara while holding his lips to wipe of the blood. The audience thought they kissed so they were cheering.

Kakashi: **The Prince married Snow White and they all lived happily ever after. The end.**

The audience was standing up and the cheers becomes more louder. Some even threw them flowers. Sakura picked one bouquet of them and also the seven. It was time for them to go at the front of the stage to wave and give a grand bow at them. Sakura was about to stand up from the coffin but Sasori suddenly carried her bridal-style.

"Wha-? What are you doing?" asked Sakura. Sasori remained silent. He stood at the front of the stage with the rest. Finally, he said "I can't wave so wave them for me,"

"Isn't it easy for you to put me down so you can wave?" asked Sakura. Sasori didn't say anything.

"Loner," muttered Sakura as she waved at the audience.

"I heard that," replied Sasori.

"You were _suppose_ to," said Sakura and she smirked when he gave her a glare.

When the curtains rolled to the center of the stage, Sasori put Sakura down.

"Hey, why did you carry me just now?" asked Sakura. Sasori pointed at a sign which says 'Sasori! Carry Sakura bridal-style!' and Sakura knew in an instant the handwriting was Ino's.

"Ooookkkkkk. Well then, you were really good out there," complimented Sakura. Sasori smiled in thanks.

"You don't talk much do you?" asked Sakura. Sasori shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes, loner,"

"You do know I am not deaf? And in the play, I was talking,"

"Wow! You can really speak!" Sakura put her hand over her opened mouth. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Hahaha. Damn! You act just like Sasuke and Gaara! It's like you're brothers or something!" Sasori raised his eyebrow.

"Good job everyone," said Kakashi in the middle of the backstage. "You all can go to the festival and you can also go back early if you want. I'll give you all some presents tomorrow at school," continued Kakashi.

Sakura went to change her clothes in a plain white T-shirt with a jacket and a pair of baggy jeans (Not a fashion expert so don't blame me). She went to her locker to put her weapons which was used for the play and explored the festival with her friends.

"Guys look! There's a stall selling chocolates! Come on! Let's go!" said Sakura as she ran off to the stall.

"We rather not. Maybe... wait! Did she say...chocolate?" asked Ino.

"Oh no," said TenTen and Hinata in a unison. It was too late.

Sakura reached to the stall. It was run by a senior class. She picked a lot of chocolates and gave it to the seller and she was surprised to see Shino and Kiba were the sellers.

"Ah! It's... it's... Kiba-senpai and Shinee- I mean Shino-senpai!" said Sakura while pointing at them.

"Hey Sakura! We saw your play! It was freaking awesome!" said Kiba with thumbs up.

"Yes. I admit, it was quite interesting and your acting is very good," said Shino.

"Thank you. I really appreci-"Hinata and TenTen jumped on her and grabbed her.

"Ah! Kiba-senpai and Shino-senpai! Thank you for stopping her from buying the chocolates," said Ino while bowing to them.

"Uh..." they both sweat dropped when they watched TenTen and Hinata struggling on Sakura.

"Well, Sakura-chan has this... reaction when she eats chocolates. The reactions are similar to a person drinking thirty glasses of wine, REALLY tall glasses," explained Ino.

"That bad?" asked Shino. Ino nodded.

"But chocolate ice-cream and chocolate shakes are ok because it's not pure chocolate," added Ino.

"Let go of me! I want chocolate!" said Sakura, struggling out from Hinata's and TenTen's grasps.

"No! Either you're not eating chocolates of eat chocolate ice-cream at the other stall!" said TenTen in a motherly tone.

"(Sigh) Fine! I'll get ice-cream," said Sakura. Hinata and TenTen released Sakura.

Sakura was about to walk away but she suddenly took some chocolates from the stall, threw a ten-dollar note to Kiba and ran away while saying "Keep the change!" and her friends were too shock to do anything. Sakura ran as far as she could and hid behind a tree.

"Hehehe. I haven't have chocolates for a looong time," said Sakura while unwrapping a chocolate bar. She took a bite and she started to feel dizzy.

"Mmmm. This is nice," said Sakura to herself. She was about to eat her chocolate when suddenly, an apple hit on her head out of nowhere.

"Ow!" said Sakura. She looked on top of her and found a boy with white maybe silver hair sleeping on the tree and she suspected he was the one who dropped the apple.

"Hey! Watch where you're dropping that apple!" shouted Sakura. The boy woke up and looked at Sakura and stared. He yawned and jumped off the tree.

"Hey, you're the girl in the play with my bro," said the boy.

'Huh? The play? Bro?' thought Sakura.

"Um, who's your brother?" asked Sakura.

"Duh! Isn't it obvious? The only kid in your class with silver hair?" asked the boy with a slight chuckle.

"Hmm... silver hair... silver hair... oh! Grump- I mean Hitsugaya!"

"Yup! I'm his brother, Zephel. I wanted to find him after the play but I got lost and I'm tired so took a nap on the tree. Sorry if the apple I dropped hurts you,"

"Nah. It's okay. At least you apologized. I saw Hitsugaya just now. He's somewhere in the classroom. Come on, I'll show you," Sakura walked off, leaving the chocolates behind. Zephel thanked her and followed her.

"He's in this class," said Sakura, opening the classroom door and Hitsugaya was folding the costumes.

"Onii-chan!!" yelled Zephel as he entered the classroom and hugged him.

"Z-Zephel? What the hell are you doing here?" asked Hitsugaya, escaping from his brother's trap.

"I wanted to see my big brother silly!" said Zephel.

"What?! He's your big brother?!" asked Sakura. Both of the brothers nodded.

"B-But...But... Zephel is so tall and looks like he's older than us and...Hitsugaya is short. But, Hitsugaya is 14 due to jumping grades so you are..."

"12," replied Zephel.

"What?! You're like... 178 cm or something,"

"I know. I'm really tall for a 12 year old but hey, maybe I can get a driving license next year and onii-chan will take like forever to grow up," said Zephel. Sakura giggled and Hitsugaya gave his brother a death glare and Sakura decided to leave them alone. She went out and saw her friends with their hands on their hips.

"Sakura, did you eat the chocolates?" asked Hinata calmly.

"Yes but, it's only a bite," said Sakura.

"I think the chocolate is reacting. Just now, I saw her walking with a hot guy," said Ino.

"You mean, Zephel?" asked Sakura.

"See! She even knows his name!" said Ino.

"But, she always hangs out with guys, hot ones too so it's no surprise," said Hinata.

"Yeah, that's true but in the mean time, let's just get ready for her reactions," said TenTen and she and Hinata grabbed Sakura.

**With the boys**

Gaara, Sasuke and his gang were trying to find the girls when they heard someone shouting "Let go of me!" and the recognized the voice. It was Sakura's. Sasuke and Gaara thought she was in trouble so they ran after her voice. They ended up in the school garden and saw Sakura tied onto a chair and her mouth was taped. They saw her friends were the ones who did this.

"Uh... what are you guys doing?" asked Gaara.

"Mmmmppphhhh mmph!" said Sakura while struggling.

"What?" asked Sasuke. By then, the rest showed up.

"We're protecting her. She took a bite of chocolate and her reaction will react any minute now," said Ino while looking at her watch. "3...2....1...."

Sakura suddenly froze and dropped her head like she was dead or something.

"Oh no! What happened to Sakura?!" yelled Naruto.

"Relax. It should be reacting any second now..." said Hinata.

Then, Sakura jumped a little and stared at the crowd. Behind the tape, she smirked. She went crazy! She jumped, causing the chair to jump with her and she shouted something that no one knows what was she saying. Then, the tape peeled off by itself and Sakura shouted.

"I LOVE ORPHANS!!! MY BROTHER'S A DORK! MY SISTER HAS A BOYFRIEND! INO IS A MALL MONSTER!! TENTEN IS ACTUALLY A BOY! HINATA IS SHY! SASUKE'S AN IDIOT!" Sasuke twitched.

"NARUTO LIKES RAMEN! SHIKAMARU SLEEPS UNTIL HE'S DEAD! NEJI IS A FREAK IF HE STAYS WITH SASUKE!" Neji took a step back from Sasuke.

"GAARA IS A KIND AND WEIRD FRIEND! SASORI'S A LONER! ZEPHEL IS HITSUGAYA'S YOUNGER BROTHER! MIROKU IS DRAMATIC! KIBA-SENPAI AND SHINO-SENPAI ARE SENIORS! (Duh!) HINATA LIKES mmph!" Hinata taped Sakura's mouth once again and TenTen an Ino helped her.

"S-Sorry about that! It's just that, whenever she eats chocolates, it's like she drank 30 glasses of wine. Ice-cream and chocolate shakes are okay, as long as it is mixed with water and it's not pure chocolate," explained TenTen.

"Quick! Hinata-chan! Get the vegetables! She's getting stronger!" yelled Ino and Hinata ran off. It's like, they're creating Frankenstein.

"Why vegetables?" asked Shikamaru.

"She hates it! It's the only way!" said TenTen. Hinata came back with a carrot. She slowly pulled off the tape and Sakura shouted. "NO! I DON'T LIKE VEGETABLES! ESPECIALLY CARROTS! I'M NOT BUGS BUNNY!" yelled Sakura.

"Guys! A little help?!" yelled Ino over Sakura's scream. The boys hold on Sakura's body onto the chair and Ino and TenTen opened Sakura's jaw. Hinata quickly put the carrot inside her mouth and Ino moved her mouth up and down to chew and Sakura swallowed it. After a few seconds, she froze and dropped her head like she was dead (again) and woke up.

"Oh no! I ate chocolates, didn't I?" asked Sakura.

"Well, if you knew you were going to eat chocolates, you should've stopped yourself!" said TenTen while collapsing on the grass.

"I can't help it! The scent of chocolates was just delicious," said Sakura tiredly.

"Ino, you said that she JUST ate a bite of chocolate, didn't you?" asked Gaara. Ino nodded.

"So, what happens if she ate a bar of it? Is it worst than this?" asked Gaara,

"Duh! If she took one or two bites, she would just screamed some secrets and blurted out what she thinks of people and imagine if she ate the whole bar! There will be more actions than screaming like one time, she was riding on a lawn mower and said that it's her spaceship, on her way to the black hole," said Ino.

"Um, what DID I say just now?" asked Sakura.

"This," Neji was recording what she said because he found it interesting. She listened to her screams and when it stopped, she said "I'm so sorry Hinata! I almost spilled your secret! Waaahhhh! I tortured a kind and shy girl! Waaahhhh!" said Sakura as she hugged Hinata after she was released and she cried like a baby, literally.

"Is this part of her reaction on eating vegetables?" asked Sasuke.

"Sadly, yes," replied Ino.

"Wow! Never thought food can change Sakura-chan's mind," said Naruto. The rest nodded in agreement.

"I-I'll take Sakura-chan home. It would be dangerous for her to drive her own car," said Hinata. Sakura was...asleep. on the ground.

"I'll take her home," said Gaara while carrying Sakura on his back.

"O-Okay then," said Hinata. Sasuke let him go this time because he got some meetings with his parents so he has no time to protest. Gaara took her things and put Sakura into his car. He drove to Sakura's house and carried Sakura on his back once again and rang the bell with his forehead. Mikan answered the door.

"Umm, why is onee-chan sleeping?" she asked.

"Well, she ate this chocolate and then her friends-"

"Oh. I get it. She ate some vegetables too, didn't she? It's carrot, right?" asked Mikan.

"H-How did you know?"

"She gets really sleepy if eating carrots," explained Mikan.

"Oh," Gaara went to Sakura's room, placed her on her bed, took her things from the car, gave it to Mikan and went back home.

* * *

**Zan_TOP: A bit crazy, isn't it? Well, you know the word with 6 letters, 2 syllables and 1 meaning.**

**Naruto: RAMENS!!!**

**Moonshine86: No Naruto... It's REVIEW DAMN IT!**

**Zan_TOP: But ramen do sound delicious right now... let's go Naruto!**

**Naruto: WOO HOO! TO THE RAMEN SHOP!! -Zan_TOP and Naruto skipped happily to the ramen shop-**

**Moonshine86: -shakes her head- Idiots**


	22. Technically, it's 'redecorating'

****

Zan_TOP: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. Some of my friends complaint about why this story has no romance.

**Moonshine86: Yeah! That's right!**

**Zan_TOP: Well, sorry, but i'm not good at romance, only comedy. Anyway, the weirdest part is one of them, is a boy and he read my story and started messaging me, saying 'i want romance! i want romance!'. At first, i thought it was a wrong person but it turns out, it was him! The boy who always talks about wrestling and other boys stuff.**

**Moonshine86: Yeah, he's weird. -nods in agreement-**

**'Him': I want romance! I want romance!**

**Zan_TOP:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

**Moonshine86: When did you get here?**

**'Him': None of your business. Let's chase Zan_TO!**

**Moonshine86: I agree with you!- starts chasing Zan_TOP with him-**

**Zan_TOP: Ahhhhh!!! You guys are evil!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Sakura went into her classroom the next day and she was greeted by her friends.

"Hello there, Sakura," said Sasuke behind her with a deep voice.

'Yikes! When did HE get here?' thought Sakura.

"U-Uh...Uh... Hey there! Sasuke! Buddy! What's up?" said Sakura while turning her head slowly to face him.

"Hn, after what you did yesterday, you asked me 'What's up'?" asked Sasuke.

"Aw! Come on! It was an accident!"said Sakura. "It's your fault you're the one bringing it," mumbled Sakura.

"It wasn't meant for you!" said Sasuke.

"So what? You expect ME to not sense it?" asked Sakura.

"You destroy my property!"

"Technically, it's _redecorating_," said Sakura with air quotes on 'redecorating'.

"Huh? I don't get it?" asked Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke sighed.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Knock knock**_

"_I'm coming!" said Sakura while running down the stairs._

"_Huh? Sasuke? What are you doing at my house?" asked Sakura when she opened the door and found Sasuke._

"_You left your bag at school," Sasuke simply said and handed the bag to her._

"_My bag! Thank you. Where did you-"Sakura stopped her sentence and start sniffing the surrounding air. Then, she looked towards Sasuke's pocket._

"_Chocolate," said Sakura._

"_What?"_

"_CHOCOLATE!" Sakura grabbed a Cadbury chocolate from Sasuke's pocket and start eating eat like she didn't eat anything for three days._

"_Wait! Stop!" Sasuke grabbed the chocolate out of her hand and looked at the half eaten chocolate bar._

_Sakura froze and after awhile, then she woke up and ran upstairs, screaming._

"_YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs._

_Sasuke just stood at the door, looking like a dummy. Then Sakura came back down, still screaming, with markers and Mikan's lipstick and a bucket of slime and ran out of the door. Sasuke was too shocked to do anything. Here's the WORST part._

_Sakura threw the slime on Sasuke's Veron (expensive car, REALLY expensive!) and start to scribble on the car with Mikan's lipstick and the markers and drew some cartoons and write 'Sasuke suck!' Sasuke came back to reality and ran towards Sakura._

"_Hey! Stop!" Sasuke quickly grab a hose which was lying on the front yard and tie it around Sakura and brought her into the house before increasing any more stares from the neighbors._

"_Hey! What the hell did you think you are doing?! I'm in the middle of making art!" yelled Sakura. Sasuke put her down onto a chair and use the hose to tie her again around the chair._

"_You call that art?! You're ruining my car!" replied Sasuke._

"_What's all the commotion?" asked Shaoran at the living room and apparently, he saw Sakura ruining Sasuke's car when he came back from work._

"_She ate some chocolates," said Sasuke, ignoring the shouts from Sakura._

"_What brand?" asked Shaoran._

"_Cadbury, why?" Shaoran went into the kitchen and came back with a broccoli. He put it into Sakura's mouth when she was screaming. She accidently ate it and passed out._

"_Sooo... different type of chocolates, different type of vegetables. How did you remember that?" asked Sasuke._

"_Easy. There are three types. The first one is small. She will just scream and do nothing. We'll just give her something simple like salad or cabbages. It's the same. Next is medium. It's like she screams and do something bad or ridiculous and we use carrots or broccoli," explained Shaoran._

'_So, what she did just now is a... medium?' thought Sasuke._

"_Last but not least, high. She will do something which is REALLY bad like stealing and other stuff. Last time, she hot-wired a helicopter and flew all the way to Korea (they're in Japan so basically, it's near) and crash landed there. Major police case. The cure is really tricky; we must some mix some certain vegetables. _

"_...whoa..." was all Sasuke said. Then, he left when his chauffeur picked him up and at night, Sakura woke up and Shaoran told the whole thing._

**END FLASHBACK**

"...whoa..." replied the crowd.

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?" asked Sakura.

"All right class. Get back to your seats. I have presents for all of you," said Kakashi at the door with a large sack of things in there.

"Look! It's Santa Claus! Hey, Santa! Don't you think it's late for Christmas? Hahahahaha!" said Naruto.

"I will not give you any presents if you don't shut up," said Kakashi. Naruto stopped laughing.

"Ok... let's see... the couple of the play, I mean the main characters, please come forward," Sakura and Sasori went to the front.

"Alright, here's a present for both of you,"

"Huh? We both got to share one present?" asked Sakura.

"It's either you got one present or none. Come on, open it," Both of them opened their perfectly wrapped present and a bit... confused.

"Huh? You brought us... rings?" asked Sasori when he and Sakura took out some diamond rings.

"It's both of your engagement rings! Last time, we didn't make up to the scene where the both of you married so instead, I'll give you your future engagement rings!" said Kakashi happily.

Sasuke and Gaara fell down from their chairs, Sakura and Sasori yelled "WHAT?!" and the class ooh-ed them and stopped when Sasori gave them a death glare.

"Kakashi-sensei, we're NOT getting married," said Sakura.

"Huh? But you guys look cute together! Oh, I get it! You want to marry Sasuke.... " said Kakashi while nodding his head. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What the hell?! No way! Who wants to marry HIM?!" yelled Sakura. Sasuke's gang laughed at Sasuke for being rejected by his crush.

"Oh! I get it! You also want to marry Gaara..." said Kakashi. Now, Gaara's eyes widened.

"You're trying to torture me, aren't you?" asked Sakura.

"Hehehe. Anyway, both of you just keep it as your memories," said Kakashi. He also gave others present like:

TenTen: A book called 'How not to be evil'

Neji: A spectacle

Naruto: A math book

Gaara: A book on how to overcome stage frights.

Sasuke: A smiley face sticker

Ichigo: A cream for allergies

Hitsugaya: Same as Sasuke

Shikamaru: Some waking pills

The rest have some other presents. The bell rang and Sakura was on her way to her lockers. Sasori was besides her and saw the ring on her hand.

"You're wearing the ring now?" he asked.

"Yeah. Ino told me to. She said it make me more _'girly'_," she replied.

"Oh..."

"You know, you should wear it too! It'll look good on you,"

"Nah. Ino told you it looks girly,"

"Aw, come on! It represents your memories and maybe our friendship,"

"Um... okay then," Sasori took out the ring from his pocket and wore it. Sakura took his hand in the air and her hand besides it.

"See? We're like friends now!" said Sakura.

'It looks more like we're married now,' thought Sasori.

"Yup! Definitely friends! Even though you're a loner!

"I heard that you know," said Sasori.

"Duh! You are suppose to," Sakura went to her locker and when she opened it, loads of love letters (you can tell by the hearts on the envelopes) and roses poured out.

"What the-"? She picked one of them and read it.

"What does it say?" asked Sasori.

"It says: I LOVE YOU SAKURA! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN MY PARENTS! (Idiot) I ALWAYS LIKE YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA.... and it's from... S.A.

'S.A... where did I hear that before..." thought Sakura.

* * *

**Zan_TOP: See? Told you it's a bit short. Oh well, remember the 5 R's I changed it after i read a certain review ;)**

**REUSE**

**REDUCE**

**RECYCLE**

**READ &**

**REVIEW!!**

**And do not add a certain 'R' which is 'REFUSE'**


	23. Did you or did you not?

**Zan_TOP: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Love you all!**

**Moonshine86: In this chapter, another persom comes in an he is sooooo out of character**

**Lee: It's me right?**

**Zan_TOP: Um... no but you will play a little part in it**

**Lee: Oh... okay then.**

**Kiba: Please read and review! Zan_TOP doe not own Naruto!**

**Zan_TOP: Kiba! You came!**

**Moonshine86: Why are you here?**

**Kiba: Well, it's because Zan_TOP invited me to play at the arcade. Wanna join?**

**Moonshine86: Sure!**

**Zan_TOP: Okay, to the race cars!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**RECAP**

'S.A... where did I hear that before...' thought Sakura.

**END RECAP**

"Hey guys. Who's S.A?" asked Sakura to her friends and the others.

"Why do you ask?" asked Ino.

"It's because I got these from my lockers and it's all written from S.A," said Sakura while unzipped her backpack and spilled out all the letters and roses on the lunch table. A certain someone, I mean two certain persons are beginning to get jealous.

"Isn't S.A. stands for Special A? You know, the class from this academy, next to our school? It is said to be the class where the most smartest students in Japan," said Shikamaru.

"Oh yeah! Maybe you should try asking them. Maybe one of them is the one," said TenTen.

'I don't know... I don't think it's from them..." said Sakura.

"Well, Shikamaru IS the genius one here. It'll never hurt if you try," said Naruto.

"Ok then. I'll ask them after school,"

**After school, Special A's class**

Sakura went over to Special A and saw seven of them (they are Hikari, Kei, Tadashi, Akira, Jun, Megumi and Ryu, no need to memorize their names) walked out from the building (the class is located in a separate building from other classes) and noticed Sakura.

"Um, are you from S.A?" asked Sakura.

"Uh, yes. We are. What's wrong?" asked Akira.

"Well, I got these from my locker and they are from S.A. My friends said that it's from one of you guys," explained Sakura while taking out one of the letters and showed it to them. Hikari, Akira and Megumi looked at the remaining boys in the class.

"Kei, Jun, Tadashi, Ryu? Did one of you sent letters to this girl?" asked Hikari.

"No. I didn't," said Tadashi.

"Nope," said Ryu.

"No," said Jun. Everybody's eyes turned to Kei. He was thinking.

"Well, it absolutely wasn't me. Maybe the S.A stands for 'Secret Admire'? It's really obvious if it is written in love letters without the person's name," said Kei as if he was smart. Sakura stood there in shock as if she was dumb.

'Che. And they call Shikamaru is the genius one! Yeah right! I'm sooo gonna get him in school,' thought Sakura.

"Oh! I'm sorry if I made any trouble. I'm not really good at these love thingies," said Sakura, bowing at them.

"It's all right. You don't have to apologize...but, at your age, isn't it time you like someone? You're from the other school right? I heard that there are heartthrobs in there and most of the school girls are fan girls," said Tadashi. Akira hit him in the head.

"Idiot! Don't insult her! Girls sometimes needs time to find their love," said Akira and she was a bit dramatic.

'Is she Miroku's relatives?' Sakura thought herself.

"Um, it's okay. I'm one of the heartthrobs in the school and I also have a fan club....but, it's been a long time, none of them write to me like this, until now," said Sakura, now, she was confused.

"Maybe, the president of the fan club changed and made a new law? Or there is a new kid in school," said Ryu.

"Maybe, but, my friend, Gaara, has been the new kid lately and he was also surprised when I showed him about the letters," said Sakura. "Anyway, thank you for giving me information," she continued and bowed and ran away.

She asked Lee, an informative friend of hers who liked Sakura from a long time ago, to find information about the president of her fan club. Lee, being the one who had a crush on Sakura, happily accepted.

The next day, Sakura tortured Shikamaru by telling his fan girls his phone number and it was really torturing him. Lee told Sakura that the president DID change and he did made a new law, which is the president can only confess his love to Sakura or something like that. And, the president is the famous Sai (the huntsman from the play).

Sakura was a bit worried because there was a rumor that he was part of a gangster and last year, he was sent to the juvenile detention center and this year, he's back and his personality improved.

Sakura was worried that he would turn back into his old self because last two years, they had a fight in an alley because he stole Sakura's lunch and she kicked him in the head and was in coma for a week. Sai was about to stab her but she dodged and knocked him dead. Nah, she bit his hand. If he was really dead, he wouldn't be in the play now would he?

Anyway, Sakura tried to straighten things up. She asked him to meet her at the school fountain at lunch. Sai was a happy but when he reached there, Sakura explained to him her famous motto (if you can't remember, it's '**to me, boys are either friends or enemy'**, also my motto) and Sai was sad.

"Well then, would you mind having dinner with me tonight? For all time's sake?" asked Sai and gave her a puppy dog's eyes.

'No! My weakness! Noooooooo! How did he know that I'm weak with those eyes?!?' thought Sakura.

"Fine. But just this once, okay?" asked Sakura. Having dinner with her former enemy and also a former gangster was NOT in her to-do list.

"Woo-hoo! Thank you! I'll pick you up at 7! If you don't come, I'll threaten you!" said Sai and in about two seconds he ran coughskippedcough around the school, shouting "I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH SAKURA! I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH SAKURA!" repeatedly. Sakura sweat dropped. Her fan boys were jealous. In minutes, I mean seconds, her gang, and Sasuke's gang (now, I'm including Gaara but he's not in the band) ran towards her.

"Hey, Sakura. Did you hear? Sai just announced that he has a date with you! Hahahahaha!" said TenTen.

'How did they know it this fast? Oh yeah, Sai shouted,' thought Sakura.

"Yeah! Weird right? I mean, he's your former enemy. Hahahahaha!" said Ino.

"Well, you better inform the students that you did not make a date with him," said Neji.

"Uh...Hehehe....I don't have to," sad Sakura quietly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"W-Well, maybe I did make a date with him," said Sakura.

-Silence-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Really Sakura, you really have a sense of humor! Hahahahahahahaha!!!" yelled Ino. The rest laughed with her except for Sasuke, Neji and Gaara.

"I'm not joking,"

"Hahahahahahahaha....hehehehehehe.... WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT???!!!!!" yelled Naruto.

"B-But... he is your e-enemy," said Hinata.

"Was," corrected Sakura.

"QUICK! Splash some water on her! She's gone crazy!" yelled Ino. Gaara took a bucket which came out from nowhere, filled it with the school fountain's water and splashed it on Sakura's face.

"Yikes! It's cold!" said Sakura.

"Now, tell us you didn't make a date with Sai," sad Shikamaru.

"Damn it! Listen to me! I DID make a date with Sai!" yelled Sakura and the surrounding students heard her.

"Quick! Carry her to the nurse's office!" yelled TenTen and Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke and Gaara carried her to the nurse's office.

'Idiots! I knew they were idiots from the start!' thought Sakura.

Now, the nurse was giving Sakura a check up and the nurse ALSO didn't believe her.

"Uh, why is Sai her enemy?" asked Gaara.

"Well, last two years, Sai was a gangster and he stole Sakura's lunch and Sakura, being a short-tempered girl, kicked him in the head and he was in coma for a week. After he woke up, he fought with Sakura and he was about to stab her but she dodged him and bit his hand. She escaped and told a police officer nearby and he was sent to juvenile detention center. He was released at the start of this year," explained TenTen.

"...whoa..." said Gaara. Finally, the nurse went out with a confusing look.

"I did an x-ray scan on her brain but she was okay. No diseases, no brain cancer, no nothing. Maybe you guys should send her to her house. I'll explain to the principal her case,"

"Thank you nurse," said Neji. The nurse nodded and the gang went into the room. Sakura was furiously mad at them.

"Idiots. All of them are idiots!" muttered Sakura while wearing her shoes.

"All right Sakura. It's time for you to go home," said Hinata.

"If you don't want to go home, you'll just have to say that you didn't make a date with Sai," said TenTen.

"For the billionth time, I DID make a date with him! And I'm not going home!" yelled Sakura.

""That's it! You're going to the hospital!" said TenTen. Sakura had no other choice but to go home. She HAS to go to the date or else, she would make Sai into his old self.

* * *

**Zan_TOP: Sorry, kinda short rite? Anyway, please REVIEW!!!! Onegai shimasu!**


	24. Date with sai

**Zan_TOP: I am now back with a new chappie!! Thank you very much to all the reviewers who reviewed my story! I uploaded my story instead of doing my homework just for you guys!**

**Moonshine86: Um, Zan, you do know that our maths teacher, Mr. W, will be pretty angry if you don't do your homework**

**Zan_TOP: But I'm too lazy!**

**Deidara: Yeah, you're lazy but you spend the whole day watching animes, dramas and surfing the internet**

**Zan_TOP: Aw, come on! This is holiday! I have to relax sometimes**

**Moonshine86: Zan_TOP does not own Naruto**

**Sasori: In this chapter, there is a certain character who is a bit OOC**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

Sakura was getting ready for her date. She just wore a sweater and jeans and shoes. No make-up. She has to sneak out because her friends told her siblings what happened and they didn't believe it. With a little bit of time, she decided to write something in her diary (Yes people, she has a diary).

'_Dear diary,_

_Guess what? I just made a new discovery! I just realized that all of the people in this world, especially Shaoran, Mikan, my friends and the others, are IDIOTS! There idiots! I swear they are REALLY idiots!_

_I just made a date with Sai. Remember, Sai? The one who wants to stab me? The gangster? Yeah, he wants a date with me and 'LOVES' me? Now that I think about it, why does he love me? Is it part of my discovery that he is also an idiot? Maybe I'll ask him later,'_ she wrote.

She looked at the clock. It was a minute to seven so she locked the door, slid a note under the door and went out from her window.

She jumped on the branches and climbed down the vines on the walls and reached the ground safely. She brought everything she needs in her sling bag. Guns, sleeping pills, bombs, you name it.

She went to the front and checked if the coast is clear. She then saw Sai on a red-black motorbike (SWEET!). It scared Sakura a bit because he's stuck to his motorbike he used to ride when he was still a gangster. But the good news is, he has a license. Sai switched off his motorbike and took off his helmet.

'Now that I think about it, he does look handsome. I heard that before he was a gangster, he used to have a fan club,' thought Sakura. Sakura went over to him.

"Hey Sakura. You look nice," said Sai.

"Thanks. Alright, where do you want to take me to?" asked Sakura.

"Somewhere special. Not a restaurant, not a bar," said Sai, handing her a pink helmet.

Sakura went on the motorbike, wore the helmet and hold onto Sai's waist.

"Hold on tight. This is going to be a fun ride," said Sai while putting on his helmet. He started the engine and went off really fast. It scared the heck of Sakura and she hold on to Sai really tight and Sai smirked.

They reached to a forest and Sai parked near the trees. They went off the motorbike and Sakura handed the helmet to Sai.

"Where are we?" asked Sakura while fixing her hair.

"This is my favorite place. We're going to have a picnic," said Sai and opened the seat where Sakura sat and took out a picnic basket.

He led Sakura the way into the forest. After passing some trees and bushes, they reached at a hidden lake and they were speakers along the sides of the river and there was a small hut nearby.

"Whoa! Where is this place?" asked Sakura.

"This is where my gang used to hide and hang out. We can play music here and the best thing is, people can't hear it outside this forest so we can relax and enjoy the scenery at the same time," said Sai while putting down the basket and set up the food.

"Wait, now that I think about it, where's your gang? I haven't seen them since you came back to school," asked Sakura while helping him out.

"They're...um...dead. At the juvenile detention center, some psycho got his hands on a gun and killed them. I was afraid at that time and realized what I have done so, I tried to be nice when I came back," said Sai and there were somehow tears dripping down on the picnic blanket. Sakura felt pity of him.

'Dang! Why do I have to be the one to comfort people? Especially HIM?! Well, at least I know why he turned into a good guy but still...' thought Sakura.

"Uh, it's okay. I've lost my parents too so I know how you feel," said Sakura while patting his back.

"(Sniff) Thank you. Thank you for making me feel better," said Sai while wiping his tears. "Alright, let's eat!" said Sai, trying to be happy.

Sai took out some spaghetti and meatballs and a 100 plus bottle. Sakura ate the spaghetti and her eyes widened.

"OMG! This is delicious! Where did you buy this?" asked Sakura while stuffing the meatballs into her mouth.

"Uh, I made it?" said Sai. Sakura dropped her fork. She swallowed the food and yelled "WHAT?! You can cook?!"

"Duh!" replied Sai.

After dinner, Sai showed Sakura the hut. It is basically filled with huge stereos and there's a laptop to download music. Sai played a song 'Dirty little secret' and Sakura took a microphone and sing along. Sai just watched her singing. When the song ended, Sai clapped and cheered loudly and Sakura bowed.

"This place is freaking awesome! I wish I could stay here! No school no nothing!" said Sakura as she dipped her feet into the lake.

"Yeah. And speaking of school, I heard that no one believes you that we just made a date until that Gaara guy splashed water on you and they sent you to the nurse's office. Hahaha! That was hilarious!" said Sai.

"Yeah. I even too an x-ray and my brother even plans for me to take a MRI," said Sakura.

"Wait, how did you sneak out from your house?"

"Well..."

**At Sakura's house**

Mikan took Sakura's dinner to Sakura but the door was locked and Mikan found a note under the door. It says:

'_Don't enter. Already ate dinner. If you enter, remember the movie 'Saw 2'? The part where the guy opens the door and got shot in the head? Yeah, I set it up i my room so no one dares to open the door while I'm sleeping'_

Mikan slowly backed away from the door.

**Back with Sai and Sakura**

"Hahahahaha! You actually WROTE that?" asked Sai.

"Yup. Oh yeah, I have a question to ask you," said Sakura. Sai stopped laughing. "Shoot," he said.

"Okay, why do you like me?"

"(Shrug) I don't know. Maybe it's because I saw you treat your friends nicely even if you got pissed off,"

"Yeah. I knew that everyone in this world is an idiot so I just get used to the truth,"

"Hahahahahahahaha!!! Man! You're funny. Hey, would you like to be my..."

"No,"

"But, I didn't finish my sentence,"

"I know what you are about to say. You want me to be your girlfriend or fiancé or slave and oh! Definitely you want me to be your wife,"

'Damn! How did she know?' thought Sai.

"(Gulp) Y-Yeah. How did you know?"

"Heard it like a million times,"

**9.30 pm**

"UNO!" Sakura shouted as she threw a red number 4 Uno card on a deck of it.

"Man! This is the seventh time I lost! How come you can win seven times in a row?!" yelled Sai.

"I'm a pro at Uno! I master it!" said Sakura with a lot of confidence.

"Che, whatever. It's getting late so we should go home," said Sai while looking at his watch.

"Yeah. It's getting chilly and I think I just caught a cold," said Sakura.

"Yeah, at school, your friends threw water at you,"

Sakura and Sai switched off the stereo inside the hut, packed the food and went home. Sai sent Sakura to her house. Sakura went off and gave the helmet to Sai.

"Yo, thanks for everything. This is the best night I ever had and maybe even the best date I ever had. The lake was awesome!"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone about it. It's a secret between us,"

"Sure," They both made their handshake (which they made at the lake) and Sai drove off. Sakura waved at him and sneaked to her bedroom. She carefully opened the window and went inside.

'Great, no one's here,' thought Sakura.

"Hn, Sakura. Where have you been?" said a voice behind her.

"Uh-oh,"

* * *

**Zan_TOP: Please review!!! Please, please, please!!!**


	25. BUSTED!

**Zan_TOP: Hey guys! Um, our school starts tomorrow so the next chapter will update a bit later.**

**Moonshine86: Yeah. Anyway, Zan_TOP does not own Naruto.**

**IshS2LSG: Zan_TOP! Guess what?! I just enrolled in your tuition school!**

**Zan-TOP: OMG! That's great! Anyway, this is our friend, IshS2LSG**

**IshS2LSG: Anniyonghaseyo! (SP?)**

**Moonshine86: Yeah, she really loves korean. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**RECAP**

"Hn, Sakura. Where have you been?" said a voice behind her.

"Uh-oh,"

**END RECAP**

Sakura slowly turned around to see Sasuke, sitting on her chair. There was also Gaara. He sat on the floor and Neji was leaning on the wall and Shikamaru sleeping on her bed.

"Uh, hey guys. What are doing here?" asked Sakura.

"We could've asked you the same question but instead, we want to ask what are you doing out there?" asked Neji in a scary voice. He can be pretty frightening sometimes.

"I went out to get some fresh air in the back yard," Sakura can cover up really fast.

"Then why didn't you use the front door?" asked Shikamaru, finally awake.

"Because from my room, it's closer to the back yard,"

"Then, what's with the sling bag?" asked Sasuke.

"Have you guys heard the news? Some robberies escaped from jail so I brought my weapons with me,"

"Then why's your shoes a bit wet?" asked Neji.

"Uh..."

"Don't lie to us Sakura. I saw you with Sai on a motorbike. I wanted to follow you but he drove too fast,"

'Yeah. He scared the heck out of me!' thought Sakura.

"I called them here to wait for you. The girls should be here any minute now to discuss about this. Your siblings didn't know about this," said Gaara as he stood up.

"Great, I'm busted. Wait, where's Naruto?"

"He should be here soon. He said that he has a meeting with his parents," said Shikamaru.

"Really? Do you guys also have that kind of stuff?"

"Yeah, sometimes,"

"Is it boring?"

"Quit changing the subject Sakura,"

"Whatever. So, wanna have something to drink?" asked Sakura as if nothing happened. The guys looked at her weirdly. "What? You guys are guests, right?"

"Yeah," replied Sasuke.

"Sure. Anything's fine," said Gaara.

"Come with me downstairs," Sakura went downstairs with them and Mikan and Shaoran left a note. Shaoran went to his part-time job and Mikan is going to meet her friends.

"While waiting, let's watch something," said Sakura after handing them some soft drinks and went to find some DVDs.

"Wanna watch 'Mirrors'? It's going to be creepy," (It's REALLY creepy!)

"Sure" "Hn" "Whatever" "Troublesome" was heard.

"Ok then, I'll get some snacks,"

"Sure" "Hn" "Whatever" "Troublesome" was heard... AGAIN!

Sakura grabbed a bag of nachos and put the popcorn in the microwave and took it out once all of them are popped. She went into the living room when the movie is starting. She squeezed herself between Gaara and Sasuke who were sitting on a sofa.

Sasuke and Gaara has a little thought in their mind which was if Sakura was scared of the movie, she would hug them.

But instead, she watched the movie with a normal attitude. She sometimes laughed when the ghost in the mirror killed the people. She was NOT scared at all! (Impossible! She's an alien!) Sasuke and Gaara were disappointed about it. Shikamaru was sleeping (again!) and Neji and Sasuke were a bit scared. They were disgusted of the blood from the dead people. Gaara, being the one who is not almost emo or a sleepy head, was scared. Totally scared!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" he shouted when he saw a part where the ghost ripped a person's jaw. Gaara hid behind the sofa. Sakura peeked at him.

"Gaara, you alright? Do you want to watch something else?" asked Sakura.

"N-No. I-It's fine," said Gaara while squeezing his eyes and covered his ears. Sakura continued watching the movie. Then, the door bell rang.

"That must be the girls or Naruto," said Sakura. She turned off the movie, switch on the lights and opened the door. She saw the girls and Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! I'm glad you're okay! I can't believe you went on a date with Sai!" asked TenTen as she hugged her.

"Did h-he hurt y-you?" asked Hinata and she also hugged her.

"Where did you go?!" asked Ino and also hugged her.

"Uh, hello to you too," said Sakura.

"You're in big trouble young lady!" said TenTen.

"Um, want some tea?" asked Sakura.

"I can't believe you go out with him!" said Ino.

"Ooh! I have some nachos!" said Sakura.

"Did you get hurt?" asked Hinata.

"Maybe I have some left-over salmon," said Sakura.

"QUIT TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" all the girls yelled.

"Okay, okay! No need to shout!" said Sakura. All of them went into the living room and the lights were closed and Sakura was asked to sit on a chair and a light was shone in her face.

"Alright. We'll ask some questions and we need some straightforward answers," said Neji.

"Alright, first, did he do anything to you?" asked Ino.

"No,"

"Why did you go out with him?" asked TenTen.

"Because, if I don't go out with him, he'll threaten me. I don't want him to go back to his gangster self,"

"Okay. That sounds logic. No wonder you were wiling to go out with him,"

"Duh!"

"Next question. Where did you go?" asked Shikamaru.

"Somewhere,"

"Can you be more specific?"

"The best place to have a picnic,"

"And where is that?" asked Sasuke.

"Sorry. I can't tell you,"

"Why not?"

"Because I made a promise with Sai not to tell where we were,"

"Tell us,"

"No,"

"Tell us," he sounded scarier.

"Sorry, I don't break promises,"

"Stupid Nice Miss Goody Two Shoes..." muttered Sasuke.

"I can hear you, you know,"

"Hn,"

"Emo bastard," muttered Sakura. Sasuke glared at her. Since Naruto didn't like the dark aura around them, he spoke up.

"Okay. Next, do you have ramen in this house?" asked Naruto. All of them looked at him. "What? I haven't eaten anything since the meeting,"

"It's in one of the cupboards. Hinata will show you where," Hinata and Naruto went into the kitchen.

"Next, what did you do with him?" asked Gaara.

"Having picnic, listening to music and playing Uno. I'm tired. Can I go to bed now?"

"M-Maybe we sh-should let her sleep first. It's late and she must be tired with Sai," said Hinata at the door with Naruto on her side with a bowl of ramen.

"(Sigh) Fine. See you at school, Saki," said Sasuke.

"What did you just call me?" asked Sakura.

"Saki. From now on, I'll call you Saki,"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you didn't tell me where you guys headed to,"

"I don't like that nickname!"

"So what? You didn't tell us where you headed to,"

"Listen. I don't like to break promises and what if I call you 'Sashu-kun'? The nickname your fan girl gave to you?"

The rest laughed their heads off after hearing 'Sashu-kun'. It's a similar reaction with Sakura when she heard that nickname.

"Don't call me that,"

"I'll call you that if you call me 'Saki',"

"No. I'll still call you 'Saki',"

"Fine. Be that way, _Sashu-kun'_! I think that nickname is cute,"

Again, a shower of laughter was heard in the living room.

"Yeah, _Sashu-kun'_! That nickname is really cute," said Ino.

"Yeah! For once in a while, he doesn't sound scary! I mean, if I heard someone says 'Sasuke', it always gives me the creeps!" said Naruto, almost choking on his ramen.

"Gee, some best friend you are!" said Sasuke.

"Aw, come on! That nickname sounds less scary," said TenTen.

"But it sounds even funnier! Especially if we're addressing YOU with that nickname!" said Sakura.

"I don't like it. It feels like I'm mushy and stuff,"

"Same goes for me. 'Saki' makes me feel uncomfortable,"

"(Sigh) Fine. I won't call you Saki,"

"Thank you Sashu- I mean Sasuke," Sasuke once again glared at her.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"It's getting late. You all should probably be in your beds right now," said Sakura.

"Okay then. Bye S-Sakura! See you i-in school,' said Hinata. All of them left.

'I'm not sleepy actually. Maybe I'll continue watching 'Mirrors,' thought Sakura.

* * *

**Zan_TOP: So, that's about it. Please review!!!**


	26. Oh man! Parents

**

* * *

**

Zan_top: hEY GUYS! sORRY FOR THE LATE CHAP!!

**Moonshine86: In this chapter, it's a bit OOC**

**Zan_TOP: More like a lot!**

**Moonshine86: Rite, on with the story! Zan_TOP does not own Naruto... how sad...**

**Zan-TOP: (Sniff) I know -wiping tears-**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"HEY!!! SAKURAAAAA!!!!!!" yelled Sai when he saw Sakura walking with her friends. He ran towards her and stopped in front of her to catch his breath.

"What's up?" asked Sakura.

"I just told my parents about you yesterday. They said that they wanted to meet you at your house later at 6 pm. Are you busy?" asked Sai.

"No, I don't have anything plan so why not?" said Sakura.

"Thanks! We'll be there for dinner. I better get going now. See ya!" said Sai and ran off. Sakura waved at him.

"Damn it! Why do you have to be with that no good guy?!" asked Ino.

"He tried to kill you remember?!" asked TenTen.

"That was two years ago! He's changed!" replied Sakura.

"I don't know... last t-time, h-he said that h-he will threaten y-you if you didn't go o-out with h-him," said Hinata.

"Whatever," mumbled Sakura.

**End of school**

"Bye guys! I need to go!" said Sakura as she ran away towards her car. They all waved at her as she drove. 'I need to prepare dinner for Sai's parents,' thought Sakura.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke went back to his house and found his parents sitting on the couch in the living room.

'What are they doing here at this time? They usually go out for meetings and stuff,' thought Sasuke.

"Hello there Sasuke!" greeted Sasuke's mom when she noticed him.

"Hey mom. Hey dad. Why aren't you working?" asked Sasuke.

"There are many meetings cancelled so we went back home," said Mr. Uchiha while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes but we don't have anything to do! It's a bit boring here," said Mrs. Uchiha.

"Maybe we should visit your friend, Sakura," suggested Mr. Uchiha.

"Uh-"

"Yes! Of course! It's been a long time since we've seen her! I missed her! Let's go!" said Mrs. Uchiha. "Sasuke, be a dear and call the chauffeur to take us to her house. You know where her house is so you'll be coming with us,"

"B-But-"

"OR, better yet, let's have a marriage interview," said Mr. Uchiha.

"B-But-"

"That would be fantastic! Let's go! We should get there before someone already plans to get their son married to her!" said Mrs. Uchiha jokingly. They went out of the house, into a limo and the chauffeur drove off.

**With Gaara**

Gaara went back home as usual and when he unlocked the door of his apartment, he saw Temari and Kankuro dressed formally and Temari was fixing her make-up.

"Gaara! Let's go! We're going to Sakura-chan's house to have a marriage meeting! You know where her house is right? Come on!" said Temari. Before Gaara can say anything, his siblings dragged him towards the car.

'What the hell?' thought Gaara.

**With Sakura**

It's almost six and Sakura was waiting for her roasted chicken in the oven. She heard the door bell and went over to the front door with her apron.

"Hey Sakura!!!!" said Sai.

"Hey Sai. You're a bit early," said Sakura and she noticed there were his parents behind him.

"So, you must be Sakura," said the father.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you," said Sakura. She went pass Sai to shake their hands.

"(Gasp) YOU'RE SO CUUUUUTE!!!!" said the mother and she hugged Sakura so tight.

"You look so cute!!!" she said while swinging Sakura side to side.

'What the hell is wrong with people these days?! First Temari, next is Gaara and now Sai's mother?! Wow, they're really idiots!' thought Sakura.

"C-Can't....b-breathe..." said Sakura and Sai's mom immediately let go of her.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, you're so cute in that apron! No wonder my son likes you!" she said while pinching Sakura's cheek.

'Hey lady, do I look like a baby to you?' thought Sakura.

"Um, let's go inside. Dinner will be ready soon," said Sakura. She showed them to the living room and back to the kitchen to make some tea. She went back to the living room and pours the tea into their cups. And brought some cookies.

"My, my! You are so well-mannered and polite! Cute too!" said Sai's mom.

"What do you do for a living?" asked Sai's dad.

Sakura sat on a couch besides Sai and talked about her life like where she works, what she's good at and blah blah blah.

"So, where are your parents?" asked Sai's dad, referring to her adopted parents.

"Well, they were suppose to be back from their honeymoon the day before yesterday but yesterday, they called that they would travel to Hawaii to celebrate the day dad gives mom her first bouquet of flowers or something so they would be back by next month," explained Sakura.

"Oh, so your parents are lovey dovey kind of thing," said Sai's dad. Sakura nodded.

"Um, sorry to be rude but, why do you want to see me?" asked Sakura.

"We just wanted to visit our future daughter-in-law of course!" said Sai's mom. Sakura dropped to the ground, can't believe what she's hearing. Just then, the door bell rang.

"Oh, do you have any other family members?" asked Sai's mom.

"Actually, I have a big brother and a little sister but my big brother is working 'til night and Mikan is staying over at her friend's house, Hotaru," said Sakura as she reached for the door.

"Sasuke?! Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha?!" she shouted at the door that made Sai to peek over the sofa.

"Hey Saki," said Sasuke. Sakura glared.

"Hey **Sashu-kun**," replied Sakura. It's Sasuke's turn to glare.

"Aw! Look at that honey! They started to give each other a nickname," said Mrs. Uchiha to her husband. "Yes, she's perfect for our daughter-in-law," said Mr. Uchiha. Mrs. Uchiha hugged Sakura tightly and let go when she turned once again dropped to the ground, her jaw hanging. Just then, Gaara's family approached her house.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan!!!!" yelled Temari as she ran over to hug Sakura.

"C-Can't... b-breathe... again..." said Sakura. Temari let go of her.

'What is this?! 'Hugging me to death' day?!' Sakura thought.

"W-What? Gaara, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"Apparently, we want to meet our new sister-in-law!" said Kankuro.

'And is today also 'marry your child to Sakura Haruno' day?!' thought Sakura.

Just then, Miroku ran coughskippedcough towards Sakura, shouting "Where oh where is my future wife?"

'Seriously, I need to mark this day in my calendar to warn me,' thought Sakura. Miroku immediately left when he was evil stared by Gaara's siblings and Sasuke's parents.

"HEY! SHE'S **OUR** DAUGHTER-IN-LAW!!" yelled Sai's mom. Obviously, she was eavesdropping.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WE MET HER FIRST!" Mrs. Uchiha yelled back.

"HEY! IF YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT MY SISTER-IN-LAW THEN I REJECT! SHE SLEPT OVER AT OUR HOUSE FIRST!" said Temari.

"But our son made friends with her first," said Mr. Uchiha, trying to keep his cool.

'Who says that we're friends?!' thought Sakura. She was still on the ground, too shock to move.

"But Gaara works with her at the orphanage so he spends more time with her," said Kankuro.

"But Sakura is the one who changed my son's attitude so they should be together," said Sai's dad.

There was a clash between 3 families. Sai, Gaara and Sasuke also fist fight who will be Sakura's husband and who will get the last cookie on the plate. Sai's mom, Mrs. Uchiha and Temari threw their ,make-ups at each other and Sakura just stared at the flying lipsticks and lip glosses.

'Now I finally understand the difference! Lipstick and lip gloss has different type of caps!' thought Sakura, thinking that she made a new discovery by herself.

Sai's dad, Kankuro and Mr. Uchiha just argued. They don't want to look 'uncool'.

Current situation: -Sai's mom pulled Mrs. Uchiha's hair while Temari plans to jump her.

-Sai knocked Gaara's lights out and Sasuke kicked him. Sakura could've swore she saw

stars dancing around Gaara's head.

-The remaining people just argued.

"Oh man!" Sakura said to herself.

* * *

**Zan_TOP: Please oh please review!!!**


	27. Parents part 2

**Zan_TOP: Hey guys! Since I'm so kind, I uploaded 2 chapters in a day! **

**Moonshin86: Zan_TOP does not own Naruto. Hey, let's go watch bleach! I want to see Grimmjow! (SP?)**

**Zan_TOP: Sure! I want to see Ulquiora! And I really hate inoue**

**Moonshine86: Yeah, i hate damsels in distress...**

**Zan_TOP: Anyway, I heard there is an upcoming movie of Bleach on IchiRuki**

**Moonshine86: Yeah! I can't wait! And there's also...**

Zan_TOP/Moonshine86: LA CORDA D'ORO SEASON 2!!!!

* * *

Chapter 27

**RECAP**

"Oh man!" Sakura said to herself.

**END RECAP**

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura. All eyes directed to Sakura except, of course, Gaara who fainted.

"The roasted chicken is almost done so we need to get ourselves a seat," said Sakura. Sasuke gave her a weird look.

Sakura set up extra plates on the table. Since the largest dinning table is fit for 6 people, the kids (Sakura, Sasuke, Sai and Gaara) will be eating on the couch.

The 'mothers' and Temari helped her to take out the chicken and put the freshly mashed potato on a plate.

Sai and Sasuke helped Sakura to carry Gaara on the couch. Sakura splashed water at his face and he woke up.

"Having a nice sleep, Sleeping Beauty?" asked Sakura.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"You know, we should have made the play 'Sleeping Beauty' instead of Snow White and Gaara is the princess. Its suits him!" said Sakura followed by laughter and Sai and Sasuke chuckled a little.

"Ha ha ha. You're so funny Sakura. No, seriously, you're so funny I almost forgot to laugh," said Gaara sarcastically. Sakura giggled a bit and handed him a towel.

"Dinner's ready," said Mrs. Uchiha while walking out from the kitchen, carrying the roasted chicken and a black eye on her face. The kids took their food from the table and sat on the couch. Sakura turned on her favorite show, Tom and Jerry.

"You're so childish Sakura," said Sasuke while cutting up his chicken (Okay, now I'm drooling!)

"Whatever. It helps me to calm down after the incident just now," replied Sakura without tearing her gaze with the TV.

They all ate their food peacefully. Sakura laughed when Tom got smacked by Jerry with a tennis racket.

'She laughs like an angel,' thought Sai, Sasuke and Gaara.

Then, someone knocked the door. 'Oooh no! I'm not facing another suitor,' thought Sakura. She got up and opened the door and saw a boy with red hair with silver streaks, tall, jade eyes like Sakura, around 18 to 19 years old and REALLY hot (as said from my friend).

"Um, hello. Who are you?" asked Sakura.

'Please not another suitor! Please not another suitor!' Sakura begged inside her mind.

"Hi. The name's Rayne! I'm your brother's kouhai (junior)!" said Rayne.

'Yes! Thank Neptune, he's not a suitor! Wait, I sound like SpongeBob,' thought Sakura.

"My brother's 20 (a dork, works early) so you are... "

"I'm 16 actually," (Same situation as Zephel, same age as Sakura)

"What the?! You look a bit older,"

"I know. I get that a lot,"

"What school do you go to?" Dumb question.

"I go to Holy Land School, not far from here,"

"Okaaaaaayyyy. What are you doing here?"

-Rayne stares at Sakura-

"Hello?!" asked Sakura as she waved her hands in front of him.

"Huh?! What?! Sorry, it's just that, you have the same eyes as me. It's like; you're my sister or something. I never had any siblings,"

"Yeah, we have the same eyes. It's like you're my brother,"

"Yeah! Anyway, is your brother home?"

"He went for work,"

"That's too bad. Can you give this to him?" Rayne handed a book to Sakura. "He left this in his office," Sakura read the title. 'One hundred ways to let people know you're not a dork,' Sakura laughed hard at the title.

'My bro ACTUALLY reads this?! What a dork!' thought Sakura. As soon as she's done laughing, she said "Thanks. I'll give it to him... and rub it in his face!"

"Thanks. Nice to meet you um..."

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno,"

"Okay then, Sakura. Bye!" Rayne went into a blue Nissan Skyline and Sakura was practically drooling over it. She went back into the house and saw all of them surrounding a coffee table.

"Sakura!! Let's play Uno! And this time, I'll win!" said Sai.

"I swear, you're gonna lose!"

"Don't look down on us Sakura. I played this game before and I never lose a game!" said Kankuro.

"Bring it on!"

**45 minutes later**

"UNO!" yelled Sakura. She jumped around the living room in happiness

"Man! We've lost again!" yelled Gaara as he threw his cards on the table.

"Alright Sakura! Let's play again between you and me, one on one!" said Kankuro with his fist up in the air.

"This should be fun," she said.

**10 minutes later**

"UNO!!" yelled Sakura (again).

"NOOOOO!!!!" said Kankuro. "I had the last card and you just Uno-ed!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!! I win!" said Sakura. It was 10 o'clock so they all went back home except for Sasuke. He decided to stay for a while to help Sakura clean up the mess and wash the dishes. Gaara and Sai protest but their parents and siblings didn't allow them to stay up so late.

"Sakura! I'm going home so thanks for the-"Sakura walked out from the kitchen and saw Sakura sleeping on the couch. She was really tired.

'God! She's sooo cute!' thought Sasuke. He found a blanket in the corner of the living room and put it over her. 'Maybe I'll wait for her brother to come back 'because she can't lock the door. I don't want to wake her up! She's so cute and tired,' thought Sasuke.

Time passes by and Shaoran finally reached the house at half pass eleven.

"Tadaima! (I'm back!)" he shouted but there was no reply. He threw his coat on the stair railing and saw light coming from the living room. He entered the room and found Sakura sleeping on the couch and Sasuke sleeping on the other sofa.

'Hey, he's the kid who I slammed onto the wall,' thought Shaoran. He went over to wake both of them up.

"Hey, kid. Wake up! You should go home," said Shaoran.

"Huh?" Sasuke was finally awake.

"Thanks for waiting. I'll take care of Sakura,"

"Oh, okay. Tell her that I said thanks for the dinner and sorry for the intrusion. I'll be going now," said Sasuke and went home.

Shaoran carried Sakura to her room.

'Wait, now that I think about it, the charity concert is just three days away. I better practice the talking and stuff,' thought Shaoran.

**The next day**

"Yikes! I'm late! Sasuke's gonna kill me!" yelled Sakura as she was struggling with her jacket. She ran down and didn't eat breakfast. She went straight into her car and drove off to where the charity concert will be holding. It was at the Yuki Park.

"Sakura!!! You're late!!" yelled Naruto when she walked out from her car.

"Sorry! Overslept!" said Sakura. They were holding a rehearsal for the concert.

"Sakura! You're always late and this is the second last day for Pete's sake!" yelled Ino.

'Why is Naruto and Ino are always shouting at me?! It must be a blond thing,' thought Sakura.

"Dang! I forgot my guitar!" said Sakura.

"What the hell did you say??!!" both Ino and Naruto yelled in a unison.

'Yup! Definitely a blond thing,' thought Sakura.

"It's okay. I brought extra," said Shikamaru.

"Thanks," Sakura replied.

"Alright! Let's play!" said TenTen.

**After 2 hours**

"I'm exhausted!" said Hinata. She's been growing up and sometimes she was more open and sometimes she did not stutter.

"You're right! We've been playing for 2 hours straight!" said Neji.

"Let's take a break," said Sasuke. Then, Sakura's stomach grumbled.

"Hungry Saki-chan?" asked Sasuke.

"I told you to NOT call me Saki, Sashu-kun! And yes, I'm hungry. I skipped breakfast," admitted Sakura. "I remember there's a hotdog stand nearby. I'm going to buy some," said Sakura. She went out from the gates until she heard some music. Not rock, but soft, enchanting and classic music.

'Ave Maria,' she thought. Sakura knew the name of the tune. She followed the sound and it leads her to a place where the classical music performers practice. She saw a red-haired girl playing a violin with a blue-haired guy. There was a green hair guy who were watching them.

"Hey, you're the students from Seiso Academy, the music school. You guys perform for the concert?" asked Sakura.

"It's none of your business," replied the blue hair guy.

"Don't be rude, Len! She's the performer with the Uchiha! Be nice," said the red hair girl.

"Shut up Kahoko," said Len.

"Hey, don't you tell her to shut up!" said this green hair guy.

"It's okay Hihara," said Kahoko.

'Note to self: Blue hair: Len, acts like Sasuke

Red hair: Kahoko, nice?

Green hair: Hihara likes to eat (she saw him eating different varieties of food at the same

time)' thought Sakura.

Sakura slowly walked away when there were other students came. They were also from Seiso Academy.

'I'll say hi to them at the concert,' thought Sakura.

* * *

**Zan_TOP: R&R!!**


	28. History of their band names

**Zan_TOP: HELLLOOOOOOOO!!! Sorry I haven't updated for soo long! Sorry! (deep bow)**

**Moonshine86: Hey, let's destroy her house while she's busy apologizing to the readers.**

**Kiba: Great idea!**

**Chouji: And steal all her foods**

**Zan_TOP: I heard that!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Hn, Sakura? Why are you late again?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, last night, I couldn't sleep because something great distracted me and my sibling maybe or maybe not set the wrong time in my alarm clock and... um..."

"(Sigh) Let me guess, you watched WWE last night and you overslept and instead of Mikan, you're the one who set the alarm clock wrongly?" said Neji.

'How did he know?' thought Sakura.

'What a show-off. He can read minds so he could show-off that he's all that,' thought Sasuke. Neji glared at Sasuke. Sasuke froze.

"Uh, let's just practice okay?" said Hinata.

**After 4 ½ hours**

"This will be our last practice. I hope that you guys remember what you are supposed to do and remember the steps and stuff," said Sasuke. They all nodded.

"WWWWWOOOOOOHHHHOOOOOOO!!!! Tomorrow is the big day!!!!" yelled Naruto.

"Shut up dobe. We all know that," said Shikamaru.

"Whatever ice cube. I can't believe the 'Double SN' and the 'Night Angels' are going to play tomorrow!" yelled Naruto.

"Anyway, why is your group name 'Double SN'? Isn't that kinda weird for a group name?" asked Ino.

"Well, we put the first letter of our names and it makes 'SNSN' as in **S**asuke, **N**eji, **S**hikamaru and **N**aruto. It's too long so we made it 'Double SN," explained Shikamaru.

"Ah, that story reminds me of our first group name," said Sakura.

"What was your first group name?" asked Sasuke.

"SHIT,"

"What the hell?"

"We were five at that time. We made a group and decided to call it 'SHIT' because, well, same situation as yours, **S**akura, **H**inata, **I**no and **T**enTen,"

"Pfft...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" all the boys laughed till they cry except for Sasuke who just chuckled.

"Your HAHAHAHA names can also stand HAHAHAHA for 'SHIT'? HAHAHAHAHA!!! Man! What a coincidence!!! HAHAHAHA I think it must HAHAHAHA be fate to make you guys into a group!" said Shikamaru between laughter.

"Shut up!" said TenTen.

"Anyway, what changed your minds to replace that great name?" asked Neji and the boys laughed some more.

"Well, we told our parents about it and they explained to us what the meaning is and we cried and we meet in the night to cry together and this old lady who turns out to be Principal Tsunade asked us 'why are you angels crying about?' and we explained to her and we decided to change our names into 'Night Angels' cuz we were in the night at that time and Principal Tsunade called us angels so yeah... that's about it," said Sakura quickly.

"Uh... could you say that a bit slowly because I can't catch up with you," said Naruto.

"You ALWAYS can't catch up," said Sasuke.

"I'm going to go once in a month grocery shopping. I'll see you guys tomorrow and Sasuke, remember to meet me and Gaara at the orphanage at 8," said Sakura. Sasuke nodded and Sakura waved at the others.

She reached at a shopping mart nearby in her car. She took a trolley and went into the mart.

"Shaoran made me the grocery list. Let's see... milk," Sakura went to the drink section and took the milk and some other juices.

"Next, EEEEWWWWWWWW!!!! Vegetables," she went to the vegetable section and crashed into another trolley around the corner. She couldn't see the person's face.

"I-I'm sorry! Are you alright sir?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm fine," came the reply. Sakura noticed a ring on the person's hand on the handle of the trolley.

"That ring.... Sasori?!" Sakura turned her head around the corner and found Sasori.

"S-Sakura?! What are you doing h--?" before Sasori could finish his words, Sakura was already on the floor, laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I can't believe a loner like you is doing grocery shopping!!!!" she said while clutching her stomach.

"Shut up! I'm here with my mom,"

"Oh, so now the loner boy is a mama's boy now? Aww..."

"Quiet! I'm just helping my mom to carry the things and stuff,"

"Oh really? Then, why does it look like you do all the shopping?"

"My mom is chatting with her friends she met just now so I'll be finishing up her list. My mom is a chatter box that doesn't need a rest. It takes a while to stop her,"

"Lame excuse. You're covering up that you're just a sissy boy who does all the shopping,"

"Shut. Up."

"I'm kidding. I think it's good that you helped your mom to do the shopping. I know how it feels like. My mom is SOOOO sociable that she can talk to a person in 1-2 hours minimum,"

"Whoa. You're alone? Where's your mom?"

"On her anniversary vacation with dad in Hawaii,"

"So, your parents are the lovey-dovey type? Same goes for me. My parents are going to America to celebrate they're first parents meeting with grandma and grandpa tomorrow,"

"Whoa. Same situation. So you're going to be alone tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I don't have any siblings or any other friends except for Deidara but he's always busy,"

" Why don't you go to the festival that opens tomorrow? My band and Sasuke's band is gong to perform and I guarantee there's going to be killer rides in the festival,"

"Well, okay then, since I don't have anything to do,"

"Yosh!! I'll see you tomorrow," Sakura waved at Sasori and made her way to the snack section to buy sweets, nachos and stuff except for chocolates. Shaoran wrote in the list that chocolate is forbidden.

'WHY?! Why can't I have the delicious chocolate?' thought Sakura while crying in her mind. She paid the counter and took the food in the trunk of her car and went home.

**Tomorrow morning**

Sakura's phone rang and Sakura was about to smash it when she realized it's not her alarm clock. She looked at the caller's ID and it was Sasuke.

"What the heck? Why is he calling me?" She sat up and answered the phone.

"What do you want loser?"

"Wake up. I don't want you to overslept again,"

"But it's five in the morning!"

"Exactly. Once you get up, don't sleep back again. Besides, we have to meet at the park,"

"Ugh! Leave me alone! I wanna sleep!"

"Wake up dammit!"

"No! I'm going back to sleep! Bye!"

"I have chocolates,"

"Fine, I'm awake,"

"Good. Meet us at 7,"

"Okay, bye loser,"

By the time Sakura ended the call, she slammed herself on the bed. "Five more minutes," she muttered.

**6.30 am**

"Man! I'm late! Again! Sasuke will kill me! Again! He will give me the silent treatment... again!" She took a quick shower and put on a T-shirt and jeans and grabbed a snack bar and a juice box and went to her car. She drove quickly while eating her breakfast.

She crashed into a tree and died. Her funeral is going to be held the next day. I'm kidding. She got arrested by a police officer for speeding. Just joking. =P

She reached at the park and found the rest waiting for her.

"You're right on time," said TenTen. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Why are we meeting early in the morning?" asked Sakura.

"To have a makeover!" said Ino happily.

"What?!"

"I mean, look at you! You wouldn't want to wear that in the festival would you?" Ino pointed at her unwashed T-shirt and ripped jeans.

"This is going to be hell,"

**At Ino's house**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! THIS IS TORTURE!!!" shouted Sakura and TenTen.

"Aww!! Come on!! It's only an eye liner TenTen! And Sakura! It's only a shirt!" said Ino.

"A TIGHT shirt!!! How can you breathe in these damn things?" asked Sakura. (Seriously, how do they breathe in those things?)

"Hinata! Hand me more ropes to tie them up!!"

"Yes ma'am!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile, the boys were downstairs, listening to the shouts from hell.

"Uh... aren't we going to stop Ino and Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Nah. It's Sakura and TenTen's faults they are not as girly as them," said Shikamaru.

"Yea... you're right," said Sasuke. They could've sworn they hear chainsaws and drills upstairs but they shrugged off the feeling and continued to watch Shrek 2.

"Okay! All done! Let's go!" said Ino.

"I hate you Ino," said Sakura.

"I love you too now come on!" The girls went downstairs and TenTen and Sakura look more girly. They both wore skirts and make-up.

"OMG! Is that you TenTen?" asked Neji.

"Yeah, it's me. I really don't suit in these high heels,"

"Nonsense! You look nice," said Hinata.

"Well, we have to get to the orphanage to pick up the orphans so we'll see you later," said Sakura and dragged Sasuke out of hell, I mean, Ino's house.

"(Sigh) Glad that's over," she muttered. She opened her car and took out a pair of sneakers to change her high heels.

"Man! Now I have blisters all because of these stupid plastic shoes! I mean, they all wanted to wear high heels because it makes you look taller. What a lame excuse!" she complaint to Sasuke.

"Uh, those sneakers don't match with your skirt," he said.

"Like I care. I knew this was coming so I brought back-up," she said while wiping her make-up off with a towel.

"It's a good thing I brought a shirt and pants, or else I'll die lack of oxygen and freeze my legs till death. I'll change once we get to the orphanage," Sasuke chuckled a bit and went into his own car (they will be picking up the orphans so they need more cars) and both of them drove to the orphanage.

**To be continued...**

**Zan_TOP: Please review!!**

* * *


	29. The day!

**Zan_TOP: Hey guys! Since I'm really generous..**

**Naruto: No you're not**

**Zan_TOP: SHUT UP! Anyway, I decided to upload two chapters today, one is the chapter previously and the other one is this**

**Sakura: WOO HOO!**

**Zan_TOP: Anyway, please enjoy reading it!!**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"Where should we go first, Sakura-senpai?" asked an orphan. They are now at the festival and the orphans were really excited because it's they're first time going to a festival.

Sakura was currently wearing cargo pants and a T-shirt and Ino was obviously mad at her for ripping her shirt and Sakura said that it was too tight to get it off so she ripped it.

"Can we go to that one?" asked another orphan, pointing to a rollercoaster called 'Heart stopper' and has a face of a monster. They observed the rollercoaster and it's really high with loops and stuff.

"Are you sure you want to ride that?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah! We saw it on TV and we want to try it!" they replied.

"Okay then, let's go!" They went in the line which is really long but they waited patiently. Sakura noticed that Sasuke was trembling.

"Uh, you okay?" she asked.

"H-Hn,"

"You're stuttering?" All eyes on Sasuke.

"Well, I'm _kinda _scared of heights and stuff so, yeah," and this is the time where everyone except for the guys laughed their heads off, seriously.

"THE Uchiha was scared of heights?"

"Shut up," Sakura laughed some more.

"Don't worry, Sakura-senpai will sit next to you so you can hug her" said an orphan. Sakura stopped laughing.

"Little orphan said what?" Sasuke smirked. "Okay then, if that's what you wish," Then, Neji whispered to Sakura "Just a little tip, he's REALLY afraid of heights so good luck,"

"This is not going to end well,"

It was their turns so Sakura _hesitantly_ sat besides Sasuke and their best friends sat with you know who and Gaara sat with one of the orphans. Oh yeah, Sasuke and Sakura sat on the front seat.

The ride started and it started out slow.

"This isn't so bad," said Sasuke but when they dropped at a steep hill and at high speed, he screamed while hugging Sakura. Sasuke hugged Sakura tightly whenever they reach a loop and they were 34 loops. When the ride ended, they went off the rollercoaster.

"So, how was it? Was it fun?" asked TenTen.

"Yeah! It was awesome!" yelled Naruto.

"I slept through the whole ride," guess who that is.

"I think Sasuke just crushed my bones," said Sakura while glaring at Sasuke. "Sorry," he said.

"Okay, what's next?" asked Neji.

"Bumper car!" and so, they went to the bumper car and played. Shikamaru fell asleep while driving and he bumped into TenTen's car so he fell over and got a big bruise on his arm.

"Hahahahahahahaha!!! That's what you get for sleeping while driving!! Hahahahaha!" said Ino while pointing at Shikamaru's face.

"I promise you, he won't get his driving license until he got over his sleeping hobby," said Naruto.

"Alright, next, HAUNTED HOUSE!!" yelled Sakura. And so, they went into the haunted house. Naruto is a bit scared so he hung onto Hinata's hand all the time and Hinata swore that she could hear her bones cracked. Monsters were everywhere so the orphans hold on to the seniors. Gaara was also scared so he hung on to Sakura but he didn't crush her bones or anything.

In the end, Naruto ran all the way to the exit, leaving Hinata behind, yelling like a girl. The rest acted like they don't know him.

Next, they went to a water slide. It's a ride where you get to sit in a boat shaped like a life boat and it fits for 4 people and it will slide down with lots of curves in full speed. So each of them has to sit in a boat to accompany the orphans. Neji screamed throughout the ride because he's afraid of water rushing or something. You arenow witnessing every boy's weaknesses in the rides.

"That was fun! Each of you has a phobia so we can use it against you! Sasuke's afraid of heights, Naruto's afraid of the dark (what a baby!), Neji is afraid of water rushing and Shikamaru won't be able to get his driving license. Wow, we learned a lot!" said Ino.

Then, someone who worked for the orphanage took the job to babysit them and unlucky for them, the orphans wanted to ride the rollercoaster again.

"Let's see the games!" said Gaara. They went to the stalls for games and Naruto won a 'toss the ring' game and gave Hinata a big bear. Neji and Shikamaru also win Ino and TenTen prizes. Sakura, on the other hand, played the games by her own rather than people win her prizes.

When she was playing 'shoot the insect' game, it was difficult. They give you three bullets and let you shoot three insects. The insects were so small that no one won any prizes except for Sakura. She was good at aiming (she had guns remember?) and won.

"Wow! You're the second person to win this game," said the PWICOTG (person's who's in charge of the game)

"Really? Who's the first one?" she asked.

"Him," he pointed at Sasori who was buying cotton candy from the nearby store.

"Sasori! So you did come!"

"Hey Sakura. You won a prize from that game? I thought I was the only one,"

"Yeah but my prize is a book called 'Twilight'. I already have one,"

"I won a Kawasaki motorcycle but I don't know how to ride it. I haven't bought Twilight yet. Do you wanna switch prizes?"

"Sure! Thanks," Sasori handed the keys over to Sakura and Sakura handed the book to him. (Now, what kind of idiot would switch his motorcycle with a book? Seriously, he can just sell the motorcycle and buy a whole lot of books) Sasori wants to explore some more so Sakura left but before that, she took a bite on Sasori's cotton candy and ran off.

"Sakura, we're going to the Ferris Wheel. Wanna come?" asked Hinata.

"What? I don't like it. It's too slow. You guys can ride it. I'm going to see the festival some more,"

"Okay but bring Sasuke and Gaara. They didn't want to ride it either," and so they left.

"So, I'm now left with an emo and a weirdo. What should I do with them?" she asked herself.

"We can hear you, you know?" said weirdo, I mean, Gaara.

"Wow, the weirdo can talk! Ok then, shall we go to the rollercoaster again?" Sasuke glared at Sakura, REALLY hard.

"Fine, we'll go buy something to eat. I'm hungry," They went to a cotton candy stand an ordered a nice, big, fluffy, sweet, tasty (shall I go on?) pink cotton candy.

They sat on the bench and ate the cotton candy together. (Maybe I should rephrase that sentence.) The happy-go-lucky girl, the emo and the weirdo ate the cotton candy... TOGETHER!! OMG, it's the end of the world!! (Yeah, that's more like it.)

'I should write a book about this. I can see it now, 'How to interact with a weirdo and an emo' Yeah, I like that title,' thought Sakura while melting her cotton candy in her mouth.

Okay, actually, Sasuke doesn't eat the cotton candy. He dislikes sweet stuff.

"Hey, why aren't you eating?" asked Gaara.

"I don't like sweet food," he replied.

"What?! You never tasted cotton candy before?!" asked Sakura, completely shocked.

"Yeah. It looks disgusting," he replied.

"Well, taste it now! You'll never know how it tastes like until you try it!" she said while ripping a piece of the cotton candy and wave it in front of Sasuke's face but Sasuke kept shoving it away.

"No! I will never taste that stupid thing!" he yelled.

"How could you say that to such wonderful food? Eat!"

"No! It looks yucky!"

"You're the one who's yucky now eat!"

"No! I refuse to let that foul food go into my digestive system!"

"Come on Smarty Pants, eat! Just swallow it or something!"

"Don't you understand woman?! I'm not going to eat that!"

"Aw! Come on! 'Don't judge the book by its cover'!"

"That's not a book and there's no freakin' cover! Get that thing away from me!" he whined like a little kid.

"It's just a motto you idiot now eat!" she yelled like a mother.

"Uh guys? I think you should stop. There are people staring at you guys," said Gaara.

"I don't care! He's gonna eat it now or I'll just shove the whole cotton candy into his mouth until he's dead!" she tackled Sasuke to the ground and tried to put the cotton candy in his mouth.

'Dammit! I forgot that she's a black belt three times! How can I beat her? I'm not going to eat that!' thought Sasuke. Sasuke pushed her away and sat up.

"Don't you ever give—ump!" Sakura put the cotton candy into his mouth and closed it with her hand. Sasuke had nothing else to do but to swallow the cotton candy down his throat. Sakura let go of his mouth as soon as she heard a gulping sound. Sasuke was gasping for air.

"So... how was it?"asked Sakura, waiting for a good answer. I mean, she just realized that she tackled a rich, stuck-up, rich, emo, rich, heartthrob, rich, handsome, rich, and hot and did I mention rich?

"It was..." he started off as Gaara and Sakura leaned closer. "It was..." they leaned closer and closer.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

Zan_TOP: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! A CLIFF HANGER!!!!!! I'M EVIL!!!! Anyway, please review!!!!!!!**


	30. Cotton candy, brownies and concert

**Zan_TOP: HELLLLOOOOO!!!! Thanks for the reviews everyone!! I was soooo happy that I jumped up and down, not caring that the laptop which was on my lap, fell on the ground... and got scolded by my dad... (sigh)**

**Moonshine86: Serves you right!**

**Zan_TOP: Yeah... anyway, I would also like to thank CherryBlossom555 for the correction. Hehe, I'm not so good at grammar**

**Moonshine: yeah, I have to agree to that. Anyway, Zan_TOP does not own Naruto**

**Chapter 30**

**RECAP**

"It was..." he started off as Gaara and Sakura leaned closer. "It was..." they leaned closer and closer.

**END RECAP**

"It was disgusting!!!! I will never eat it again!!!" he yelled. Sakura and Gaara couldn't believe what they're hearing. I mean, what kind of idiot would say that cotton candy is not delicious. Oh yeah, it's Sasuke.

"H-How could you say that?? I think you have something wrong with your taste buds. How could you _possibly _hate cotton candy?" asked Sakura.

"Because I hate it. I hate sweet stuff," he said while spitting out the cotton candy in his mouth.

"I need water," he said as he stood up and went to a stall to get a drink.

"How could he?! How could he NOT like cotton candy?!" asked Sakura to Gaara while gripping on his collar.

"Hey, you should be shouting at him, not at me!" said Gaara while trying to calm her down.

**With Sasuke **

Sasuke licked his lips. 'That WAS kinda tasty. I never knew that it tastes so sweet... but I must keep my cool,' he thought as he gave the seller, or should I say, a blushing and totally in love with Sasuke seller, a one dollar note and left.

When he reached the bench, he saw Sakura shaking Gaara's collar while shouting "WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY????" Sasuke smirked at Gaara although Gaara didn't saw him. He chuckled at Sakura and Sakura turned to face towards him. He stopped chuckling. She let go of Gaara's collar and stomped towards Sasuke and grabbed his collar instead.

"Why Sasuke?! Why don't you like cotton candy?!" asked Sakura while shaking him.

"Hey, easy. Fine, I lied. It's yummy but that doesn't mean I like it," said Sasuke.

"Really? You think so?" asked Sakura.

"You know, you could've said that earlier or I'll still be in Sakura's grasp," said Gaara.

"Haha. Sorry about that. Gomen," said Sasuke while scratching his head.

Then, all of the sudden...

'SAKURAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" they heard someone familiar screamed on the top of his lungs behind them.

"Shaoran!! What are you doing here?" asked Sakura as she saw his dorky but handsome big brother running towards her.

"Hahaha.... I finally know the truth Sakura," he said with an evil tone. "I finally know it," he said.

"What do you mean onii-chan?" asked Sakura. Shaoran showed her a bunch of pictures in front of her face.

"What's this?" asked Gaara as he looked at the pictures.

"Sakura, I finally caught you. My hidden camera had taken some pictures of you stealing my last brownies in the kitchen in the middle of the night," said Shaoran.

"Wow, fantastic. I can't believe you caught me," she replied sarcastically.

"For 8 years, someone stole my home made chocolate brownies and it was you all along. You said it was rat-rochers but actually it wasn't. It was you! You lied to me!" said Shaoran.

'Rat-rochers?' thought Sasuke and Gaara.

"Oh, come on. For 8 years, you haven't caught me. And rat-rochers don't even exist. You, being the dorky one, should know that," she said while observing the pictures.

"But, what about the encyclopedia? You showed me a page of rat-rochers while pictures on it!"

"I t-paxed the title and wrote 'rat-rochers' on it. It's pretty obvious,"

"What?! You vandalized my book?!"

"Yeah but it's your fault you said I can borrow your books for homework which I don't even need. Seriously, do you actually trust me? The one who put pranks on you since I was three?"

"Well, I have to blame myself for that understatement but it doesn't change the fact that you lied to me and steal my brownies for the last 8 years. What have you got to say for yourself young lady?" he asked while putting his hands on his hips.

"Hmm... well, I like this picture 8x10 and these wallet-prints," she replied while showing her brother the pictures.

"Sakura!" he shouted. "Okay, fine. Sorry for stealing your brownies and lied to you about the rat-rochers," she said. "—aaaaaaaaaannd..."

"(Sigh) Sorry for vandalizing you encyclopedia book,"

"That' better. Now, I need to go to the concert to wear on my suit. Its 2 hours away. You two should get going," he said, referring to Sasuke and Sakura.

"We'll catch up later. We haven't seen the whole festival yet," said Sasuke.

"All right then. Be careful and don't be late," he said while rubbing his little sister's hair and run off.

"All right, let go to the... ooh! A clown!" Sakura saw a clown making tricks for kids and ran towards it.

"You're so babyish Sakura," said Gaara and Sasuke at the same time. They both looked at each other for a moment and looked away.

'That was weird,' thought both of them. If Neji was here, he would be laughing by now. Sakura came back with a balloon hat on her head. "Look guys! The clown made me a balloon hat!" she said.

"That's nice," they both said again at the same time. "Hahaha... you both sounds like you're twins," said Sakura. "We're not!" they said. "Hahahahaha! Ever heard a word called 'jinx'?" she asked. Sasuke sent off a glare and Sakura immediately stopped laughing.

"Uh, I think you both should go to the concert or you'll gonna be late," advised Gaara.

"Okay. Do you wanna come?" asked Sakura.

"Nah, I'm gonna walk around for a while,"

"Okay then. The concert starts at 6. Don't be late," said Sasuke and so they left.

'I think I'm going to ride the rollercoaster for a while,' thought Gaara.

**At the backstage**

"Sakura-chan!! Hurry up, you need to change!!" yelled TenTen as soon as Sakura reached the backstage. TenTen dragged Sakura to the girls changing room and left Sasuke with the other guys in the boys' changing room.

**With the Double SN**

"Hey, what's up? What did you guys do just now?" asked Shikamaru.

"Nothing much. Sakura forced me to eat cotton candy, Shaoran yelled at her for stealing his brownies for the past 8 years and she got a balloon hat from a stupid clown," said Sasuke while taking off his T-shirt and wore his bands' shirt and a jacket. "So, what did you guys do in the Ferris wheel?" he asked. Neji and Shikamaru smirked.

**With the Night Angels**

"WHAT?! Neji asked TenTen out and Shikamaru asked Ino to be his girlfriend?!" yelled Sakura.

"Yeah!! It was so romantic that Shikamaru proposed to me in a Ferris wheel," said Ino dreamily.

"Yeah and it was awesome that Neji asked me to go watch the archery competition. I didn't know he's a Liverpool Archery fan (made it up, please don't laugh),"

"Too much data in my brain!" said Sakura while gripping on her head. "Wait, did Naruto proposed to Hinata?" she asked.

TenTen and Ino smirked and Hinata blushes.

**With the Double SN**

"WHAT?! You were trying to propose to Hinata but the Ferris wheel suddenly stopped and she fainted because of the shock?!" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, that's what I said, Teme!" said Naruto.

"Man, you're a dobe," he muttered.

"Shut up!!" Naruto yelled back.

"Sasuke's right. I mean, we have 2 ½ minutes in the Ferris wheel and you didn't even get to say 5 words," said Shikamaru.

"I said shut up!! The tense was too much!"

"You mean dense?" asked Sasuke.

"I told you to shut—" "We're going in five minutes," said the PWICOTSP (person's who's in charge of the stage performance).

"Let's go. Don't wanna keep the girls waiting," said Neji.

**At the backstage**

Sakura wore a pink shirt inside and wore a black jacket that reached at her middle back and jeans and converses. Ino wore a skirt and a shirt and so is Hinata and they both wear boots. TenTen wore a T-shirt and cargo pants. They all have their band's name on their shirts and jacket.

Sasuke wore a shirt and a leather jacket and jeans and sport shoes and same goes to the rest except they don't wear jackets. They all have their band's name on their shirts and jacket.

Okay, on with the concert. It was 6 o'clock and it was a full house. Gaara was with the orphans in the crowd. Shaoran went on the stage.

"Hello everyone. I'm Shaoran and I'll be your host today," he said followed by 'I love you's, 'marry me's and 'love you forever's.

"Alright, give it up for the Double SN!" said Shaoran. "Good luck," said Sakura to Sasuke before they went on the stage. "Hn," he replied with a smile.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

Zan_TOP: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chap. Just to inform you, there will be, I think, 4 more chapters to go so if you guys want it to continue, PLEASE REVIEWWWWW!!!!**

* * *


	31. Double SN sing!

**Zan_TOP: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! And for your information, Moonshine86 has just made two one-shots! Hope you guys read and review them!**

**Moonshine: Yeah! It's called 'Come Back To Me' and 'Why Don't You Kiss Her?'**

**Sakura: Yeah, the one-shots are really sweet! Anyway, Zan_TOP does not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 31

Note: This chapter is mostly lyrics. Imagine them playing with your _imagination_ (making a rainbow with my hands like SpongeBob). And the guitarists remain playing guitars. Ja ne and enjoy!

Sasuke and Shikamaru puts on their guitars, Naruto waved at the audience with his sticks and Neji just waved a bit. Sasuke grabbed on the microphone and said "We're the Double SN and—"he was interrupted by the cheering of crowds and squeals by girls."—we are going to play 'Thanks for the memories' by Fall Out Boys. Enjoy," Naruto tapped his sticks and Sasuke and Shikamaru played their guitars as opening.

(Sasuke)

_I'm gonna make it bend and break, _

_Say your prayers but let the good times roll,_

_In case God doesn't show (Neji: Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

_And I want these words to make things right _

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,_

"_Who does he think he is?"_

_Is that the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys_

(All)

_One night and one more time,_

_Thanks for the memories,_

_Even though they weren't so great,_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah and one more time,_

_Thanks for the memories,_

_Thanks for the memories,_

_See, he tastes like you only sweeter._

(Sasuke)

_I'm looking forward to the future__,__  
But my eyesight is going bad__,__  
And this crystal ball__._

_  
Is always cloudy except __for, (Shika: __except for)  
When you look into the past__,__ (__Shika: __look into the past)  
One night stand__,__  
__(The rest: __One night stand, OH!__)_

(All)

_One night and one more time,_

_Thanks for the memories,_

_Even though they weren't so great,_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah and one more time,_

_Thanks for the memories,_

_Thanks for the memories,_

_See, he tastes like you only sweeter._

(Shikamaru)

_They say I only think in the form of  
Crunching numbers__,__ in hotel rooms__,__  
Collecting page six lovers  
_

(Neji)

_Get me out of my mind__,__  
Gets you out of those clothes__,__  
I'm a liner away from  
Getting you into the mood _

_(__Naruto: W__a-__Ooooohhh__)  
_

(All)

_One night and one more time,_

_Thanks for the memories,_

_Even though they weren't so great,_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah and one more time,_

_Thanks for the memories,_

_Thanks for the memories,_

_See, he tastes like you only sweeter._

_One night and one more time,_

_Thanks for the memories,_

_Even though they weren't so great,_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah and one more time,_

_Thanks for the memories,_

_Thanks for the memories,_

_See, he tastes like you only sweeter._

Sasuke strung his guitar at the ending and a lot of people cheered from the crowd. Neji high-fived Naruto and Shikamaru gave Sasuke a sincere smile and Sasuke nodded. Naruto got off from his seat and Neji went from his keyboard and they both stand in the front with Shika and Sasuke. Some people took out extra microphones for Naruto and Neji. Sasuke went to the microphone and said "Now, we're going to sing 'Play my music' by Jonas Brothers. Hope you all like it," he nodded to Shika and they started playing their guitars and the drums and keyboard are played by Hinata and TenTen as back music.

(Shika)

_Music_

(Sasuke)  
_Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground _

_(Neji: feel the ground)_

(Naruto)  
_Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down _

_(Shika: bring me down)  
_

(Neji and Shika)  
_Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your riding home  
Yeah, yeah  
_

(All)  
_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, every night  
It's the one thing on my mind_

_  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just want to play my music  
Whoa (Sasuke: music)  
_

(Neji)  
_Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me_

_(Naruto: here with me)_

(Shika)  
_So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah  
_

(Sasuke and Naruto)  
_Hand clapping  
Earth shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your on a roll  
Yeah, yeah  
_

(All)  
_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, every night  
It's the one thing on my mind_

_  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music  
_

(Sasuke)  
_Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along  
_

(Naruto)  
_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it _

(Shika)

_Everyday and every night  
_

(Neji)

It's the one thing on my mind

(All)  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long

(Naruto: Yeah!!)

"Thank you everybody!" yelled Naruto. All of them bowed and received a big cheer from the audience and left the stage.

* * *

**Zan_TOP: How was it? How was it? Please review!!!!!!**


	32. Night Angels sing!

**Zan_TOP: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Moonshine86: Uh... guys? Do you know what's wrong with her? She seems so hyper since this morning, jumping up and down all the time**

**Gaara: Hmm, I don't know but last time I checked her, she was on the computer watching an anime called-**

**Zan_TOP: LA CORDA D'ORO SECONDO PASSOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Moonshine86: OMG! You watched it???**

**Zan_TOP: YEAH!! AND IT WAS REALLY AWESOMEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Moonshine86: I have to watch it right now!!**

**Gaara: -sigh- Zan_TOP does not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 32**

Note: This chapter is mostly lyrics. Imagine them playing with your _imagination_ (making a rainbow with my hands like SpongeBob). And the guitarists remain playing. Ja ne and enjoy!

"That was a really awesome performance wasn't it?" asked Shaoran and the crowd replied with a loud applause and cheers.

"You guys did great," said Sakura to the band at the backstage.

"It was awesome!" said TenTen. They thanked the girls and the girls waited for their turn.

"All right. Next, give it up for the 'Night Angels'!!" said Shaoran. Sakura was about to run to the stage but Sasuke pulled wrist. Sakura looked at him. "Good luck," he said and let go of her wrist. Sakura smiled and ran off. TenTen was twirling her sticks on the drums. Ino put on her guitar and Hinata was blushing.

"Wassup everybody?!" asked Sakura at the microphone. The boys from the crowd give out whistles and wolf howls.

"We're the night angels and we're gonna play for you 'One step at a time' by Jordin Sparks. Hope ya'll like it!" she said. She put on her guitar and nodded at TenTen. TenTen started to hit the bass drum.

(Hinata_: Da da da du da da da, dadada da du da da_ 2x)

(Sakura)

_Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away_

(Hinata)  
_Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch  
_  
(Ino)  
_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

(Sakura)  
_You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face and the door keeps slamming  
_

(TenTen)

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting  
_

(Sakura)

_We live and we learn to take  
_  
(All)  
_One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time  
_  
(Sakura)  
_You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out_

_Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew  
_

(Ino)  
_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
_

(Sakura)

_You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face and the door keeps slamming  
_

(Ino)

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting  
_

(Sakura)

_We live and we learn to take_(All)  
_One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_(Sakura)  
_When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
It's the faith that makes you stronger  
The only way we get there  
Is one step at a time  
_  
(All)  
_Take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

The crowd cheered wildly. Tenten and Hinata went to the front with microphones and Naruto and Neji as back music.

"Alright!! Our next song is 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy!!" said Sakura.

(All)

_Hey, hey. You, you._

_(Sakura: I don't like your girlfriend)_

_No way, no way._

_(Hinata: I think you need a new one.)_

_Hey, hey. You, you._

_(Sakura and Hinata: I could be your girlfriend)  
Hey, hey. You, you._

_(TenTen: I know that you like me)_

_No way, no way._

_(Ino: You know it's not a secret)_

_Hey, hey. You, you._

_(TenTen and Ino: I want to be your girlfriend)  
_

(Ino)  
_You're so fine,  
I want you mine.  
You're so delicious,  
I think about ya all the time,  
You're so addictive.  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
_

(Hinata)

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious,  
And hell yeah,  
I'm your mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right.  
_

(TenTen and Sakura)  
_She's like so whatever,  
And you could do so much better.  
I think we should get together now,  
And that's what everyone's talking about.  
_  
(All)

Hey, hey. You, you.

_(Sakura: I don't like your girlfriend)_

_No way, no way._

_(Hinata: I think you need a new one.)_

_Hey, hey. You, you._

_(Sakura and Hinata: I could be your girlfriend)  
Hey, hey. You, you._

_(TenTen: I know that you like me)_

_No way, no way._

_(Ino: You know it's not a secret)_

_Hey, hey. You, you._

_(TenTen and Ino: I want to be your girlfriend)  
_

(TenTen)  
_I can see the way,  
I see the way you look at me.  
And even when you look away I know you think of me.  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again, (Hinata: And again and again and again) _

(Sakura)

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear.  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear,  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again.(Ino: And again and again and again!)  
_

(Ino and Hinata)  
_She's like so whatever,  
And you could do so much better.  
I think we should get together now,  
And that's what everyone's talking about.  
_  
(All)

_Hey, hey. You, you._

_(Sakura: I don't like your girlfriend)_

_No way, no way._

_(Hinata: I think you need a new one.)_

_Hey, hey. You, you._

_(Sakura and Hinata: I could be your girlfriend)  
Hey, hey. You, you._

_(TenTen: I know that you like me)_

_No way, no way._

_(Ino: You know it's not a secret)_

_Hey, hey. You, you._

_(TenTen and Ino: I want to be your girlfriend)  
_  
(Sakura)

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,  
Cause I can,  
Cause I can do it better.  
There's no other,  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid,  
What the hell were you thinking?  
_

(All)  
_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,  
Cause I can,  
Cause I can do it better.  
There's no other,  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid,  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
_  
(All)

_Hey, hey. You, you._

_(Sakura: I don't like your girlfriend)_

_No way, no way._

_(Hinata: I think you need a new one.)_

_Hey, hey. You, you._

_(Sakura and Hinata: I could be your girlfriend)  
Hey, hey. You, you._

_(TenTen: I know that you like me)_

_No way, no way._

_(Ino: You know it's not a secret)_

_Hey, hey. You, you._

_(TenTen and Ino: I want to be your girlfriend)  
_

And again, the crowd cheered wildly. "Thank you for listening!!" yelled Ino and they went off the stage. The girls group hugged and they were squealing. "How was it?" asked Sasuke. "It was awesome! This is the best charity concert we've ever performed!" replied Sakura. "Yeah, and it's all thanks to Sasuke, for the money, and Sakura for being an orphan-holic!" said TenTen. "Hey!" They all laughed.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Zan_TOP: hehe, not much there but don't worry, I'll upload the other chapters today. I want to finish it before school holiday ends. Well. REVIEW!!!


	33. All together and duet

**Zan_TOP: -sigh-again, not much here..**

**Moonshine86: But at least there's a cliffhanger**

**Zan_TOP: Oh yeah! Well, anyway, I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 33**

"Next, the Double SN will be performing a hip hop dance!!" announced Shaoran and the boys ran to the stage and a song named 'crank dat' started playing and danced. (Too lazy to write the dance moves). When it ended, there's a lot of cheers and a psycho (a fan girl actually) ran to the stage and hugged Neji and two security guards came and took her off Neji. The rest chuckled in the backstage except for TenTen who were angry at the fan girl.

"Next, we have Night Angels to also dance hip hop," said Shaoran and they were using 'Don't stop the music' as their song. (Again, too lazy to write the dance moves). The part where it really wow-ed the crowd is when Ino triple flip (she's a cheerleader) and TenTen break dance. After the dance, they went back to change their outfits.

"And now, the Double SN and the Night Angels are gonna sing together so give a round of applause!" said Shaoran.

(All)

Cause we rock! We rock, we rock on!

We rock, we rock on!

(TenTen)

Come as you are, you're a superstar,

(Neji)

The world' s in our pocket and you know it

(Naruto)

You can feel that beat, running through feet,

(Hinata)

Heart's racing fast, you're rock and rollin'!

(Shika and Ino)

All that you need is the music to take you in some other place,

Where you know, you belong!

(All)

Raise your hands up in the air and scream,

We're finding our voice, following our dreams.

Cause we rock! We rock!

We rock, we rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down,

The louder we go well the better we sound.

Cause we rock! We rock!

We rock, we rock on!

(Sasuke and Sakura)

Finally letting go, losing all control.

Won't stop ourselves because we love it!

(Shika and Ino)

Not afraid to be, everything you see,

No more hiding out, we're gonna own it!

(Naruto and Hinata)

All that you need is the music to take you in some other place,

Where you know, you belong!

(All)

Raise your hands up in the air and scream,

We're finding our voice, following our dreams.

Cause we rock! We rock!

We rock, we rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down,

The louder we go well the better we sound.

Cause we rock! We rock!

We rock, we rock on!

(Sasuke and Sakura)

Got the music in our souls,

And it's to sing we want the most

It picks us up when we fall down

It turns our world around!

(All)

Cause we rock! We rock!

We rock, we rock on!

(Neji and TenTen)

Everyday and every night

(All)

Cause we rock! We rock!

We rock, we rock on!

(Neji and TenTen)

It's all we wanna do in life!

(Naruto and Hinata)

Raise your hands up in the air and scream,

We're finding our voice, following our dreams.

Cause we rock! We rock!

We rock, we rock on!

(Shika and Ino)

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down,

The louder we go well the better we sound.

Cause we rock! We rock!

We rock, we rock on!

(Neji and TenTen)

Raise your hands up in the air and scream,

We're finding our voice, following our dreams.

Cause we rock! We rock!

We rock, we rock on!

(Sasuke and Sakura)

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down,

The louder we go well the better we sound.

Cause we rock! We rock!

We rock, we rock on!

(All)

We rock, we rock, we rock on.

We rock, we rock

CAMP ROCK!

Their poses are: Hinata sat on Naruto's shoulders, Neji and TenTen faced each other, Sasuke and Shikamaru kneel one leg down and Ino stood on their other legs so it looks more or less like a pyramid and Sakura did a head stand.

They went back to their standing positions and bowed. The crowd once again cheered and went to the backstage.

"That was so cool!!! The crowd loves it!" said Naruto.

"Woo-hoo!!! That was the best performance!!" yelled Ino.

"And now, the leaders of the previous bands will sing a song for you," said Shaoran.

"Let's go Sasu—Sasuke?" Sakura looked around but he was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, where's Teme? "asked Naruto.

"I don't know and we should be out there now," she replied.

"Why don't you play first? Sasuke's part is almost at the end so we have time to find him," said Neji.

"Okay then. I'll sing first and you go find Sasuke," said Sakura. The others ran away to find him and Sakura grabbed her guitar and went on the stage. She sat on a chair and adjusts her mic that was clipped to her shirt.

"We're gonna play 'This is me' by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. Hope you like it," said Sakura. Some people whispered to each other why Sasuke isn't there. Sakura noticed them whispering but she sighed and played her guitar. 'I hope Sasuke's here in time,' thought Sakura.

(Sakura)

_I've always been the kind of girl, that hid my face,_

_So afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say._

_But I have this dream, right inside of me,_

_I'm gotta let it show, it's time,_

_To let you know, it's to let you know..._

Sakura stood up pushed away her chair while played her guitar.

_This is real, this is me,_

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now,_

_Gotta let the light, shine on me,_

_Now I've found, who I am,_

_There's no way to hold it in,_

_No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me..._

_Do you know what it's like, to feel so in the dark?_

_To dream about a life, where you're the shining star._

_Even though it seems, like it's too far away, _

_I have to believe in myself, it's the only way_

'Where the hell is Sasuke?! It's almost time for his part!' thought Sakura.

_This is real, this is me,_

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now,_

_Gotta let the light, shine on me,_

_Now I've found, who I am,_

_There's no way to hold it in,_

_No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me..._

_[instrumental part]_

'Where the hell is he?' she thought. Suddenly, the spot light shone towards the back of the crowd, to a dark figure standing.

* * *

**Zan_TOP: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!**

* * *


	34. Last

**Chapter 34**

'Where the hell is he?' she thought. Suddenly, the spot light shone towards the back of the crowd, to a boy.

It was Sasuke. He was standing there, with his guitar and a mic clipped on his shirt. 'He's here!'Sakura thought. The others were beside him. He started to walk through the crowd with the spotlight following him. The crowd gasps.

(Sasuke)

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing,_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you._

He walked on the stage, facing Sakura.

_You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me,_

(Sasuke and Sakura)

_I need to find you, I gotta find you._

Sakura was about to face the crowd but Sasuke hold her chin and faced her towards him.

(Sakura)

_This is real, this is me_

Sasuke didn't let go of her face. 'What the hell is he doing? Is he taking Shikamaru's advise to face each other more?' thought Sakura.

(Both)

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now,_

_Gotta let the light, shine on me,_

_Now I've found, who I am, there's no way to hold it in,_

_No more hiding who I want to be._

Sasuke let go of her face and played his guitar once more but Sakura didn't tear off her gaze, giving him the 'what-the-hell-did-you-try-to-do look.

(Sasuke)

_(Sakura: This is me...) You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me,_

_(Sakura: This is me...) You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing,_

(Both)

_Now I've found, who I am, there's no way to hold it in,_

_No more hiding who I want to be._

This is me...

And with the last strung of the guitar, the crowd cheered wildly like they never cheered before.

"Thanks for coming," said Sakura to Sasuke with a smile and since there was a microphone clipped on her shirt, everyone can hear.

"You're welcome," said Sasuke and he smiled back. The crowd ooh-ed and cheered at them. Sasuke hold Sakura's hand and they bowed. When they retuned to the back stage, Sakura punched him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" asked Sasuke.

"Why are you late?! Are you trying to act like Joe Jonas from Camp Rock?! The part where he sang out of the sudden?! What a show-off!" asked Sakura.

"Hey! At least the crowd likes it!" replied Sasuke. By that time, their friends and Gaara reached there and heard their conversation.

"Man! Sakura, you really spoiled the mood! Just now, you looked like you're nice with Sasuke but here you are, arguing with him!" said Ino with her hands on her hips.

"So what? I was really nervous he didn't show up!" said Sakura.

"Did you miss me? I was only missing for only two minutes," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk on your face, Uchiha! Hey, you know, your attitude is really like Joe Jonas in Camp Rock. He's an arrogant jerk who only thinks about himself like you and you acted like him just now,"

"But, Sakura-chan, in the story, he and Mitchie fall in love together at the end," said Neji with a smirk.

"What, you expect me to fall in love with him at the end?" asked Sakura

"Uh, yeah," said everyone in unison.

"(Sigh) you guys don't know me at all. He's (points to Sasuke) an emo. Now, who would fall in love with an emo which is also a jerk?" asked Sakura. Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"Or maybe you prefer Gaara?" asked TenTen. Gaara's eyes widen.

"Come on, you really think I'm going to fall for my nice but weird friend? He's just a friend, right Gaara?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. We're just friends," said Gaara.

"What about Sai?" asked Naruto.

"He's sometimes whine about how he loses to me in Uno and his face is too pale,"

"Sasori?" asked Neji.

"He's a loner,"

"Sakura, you just rejected to some hot guys," said Ino.

"Whatever. If you guys done playing match making, I'm going to change my clothes," said Sakura.

"Okay then. There's a huge dance floor in the middle of the festival. We were asked by Itachi to go there," said Sasuke.

"Then, would you be my dance partner?" asked Shikamaru to Ino as he held her hand.

"(Giggles) sure," she replied.

"Okay, enough flirting you guys. Let's go," said Gaara.

**At the dance floor**

Sakura and TenTen were again, forced to wear skirts. There, Sakura met almost everyone she knew. She saw Ichigo (Sneezy from the play) dancing with Rukia, his tomboy girlfriend. She's also a friend of Sakura. Rayne (her brother's junior) was dancing with a beautiful blue-hair girl and Rayne told her that she was his girlfriend, Angel. Nice name though. She even met with the S.A students.

By that time, Linkin Park was a playing the songs for the dance. Sakura was besides her first target, the refreshment table. Ino was dancing with Shikamaru, TenTen danced with Neji and Hinata was about to dance with Naruto but she fainted because Naruto hold her hand. Then, Sasori came into the view.

"Yo Sasori," she greeted.

"Yo. I saw you in the concert. It was awesome," he said.

"Thanks,"

"Hey, do you want to dance?"

"Sure,"

Sakura danced with Sasori easily because she thought it was a friendly dance.

"Wow, the loner can dance," said Sakura. Sasori gave her a playful glare. Next, Sai asked her to dance with him. Sakura agrees and they danced. (Too lazy for the details).

Then, she saw Gaara so she asked him to dance with her. The song was played by the students she met at the rehearsals, the one who played soft music so Sakura and Gaara slow danced. Gaara cherish every moments with her. Their dance was a lot longer than expected. They were having fun.

Sasuke, being the one who spoiled the happy moments, tapped Sakura's shoulder and asked for a dance. Sakura hesitantly accepted but before she let go of Gaara's hand, she kissed his cheek and said "thanks for being there for me. You're a good friend," Gaara blushed madly.

"No prob," he replied. He hugged Sakura and handed her to Sasuke. Lucky for him, Sasuke didn't see the incident or he'll be mad. Sasuke and Sakura danced.

"Sakura, I have to tell you something. Just now, I wasn't trying to show-off at the concert. Actually, I got a call," said Sasuke.

"By who?"

"Some important director from New York,"

"So?"

"He was actually one of the crowds who watches us playing and he also saw us making the play in school,"

"Really? Wow. What did he say?"

"He said that he likes our acting skills and our singing,"

"Cool. What else did he say?"

"And he wants us, our band and the actors in the play to shoot a movie in New York,"

"OMG! That's so cool! You mean, we get to go to New York to shoot a movie?"

"Yup,"

"And Gaara, Sai, Sasori, Ichigo, Hitsugaya and the rest will also come?"

"Yup. So, do you wanna do it?"

"Well..."

* * *

**Konichiwa minasan! Thanks for reading B.L.A.N.T. Y.O.S.A season 1, especially Iffah (moonshine86), AB, Amal and more. **

**Sorry if I left a cliffhanger at the end of season 1. Well, I want you guys to vote if Sakura wants to go to New York or not and please give me suggestions. I don't know what to write, seriously.**

**And don't worry to all SasuSaku fans. In the next season, there's more romance in the story so look foward to it! Sorry that this fanfic is not that romantic cuz I'm not really the romance type, just humour.**

**And special thanx to:**

**Moonshine86, my partner who helped me in this fanfic!**

**Sayaka Uchiha, my 1st reviewer!**

**Hikari9397, my 2nd reviewer!**

**xRAWRximmaxDiN00x, my 3rd reviewer!**

**Midnight Angel Sakura, my 4th reviewer!**

**Shousei Kenkou, my 5th reviewer!**

**ssraja 10, my 6th reviewer!**

**All I Want For Xmas Is Ikuto, my 7th reviewer! **

**cherrysaki-chan, my 8th reviewer!**

**SasuSaku Forever and Ever, my 9th reviewer!**

**CherryBlossom555, my 10th reviewer!**

**leogirl321, my 11th reviewer!**

**gaarasakuralovers, my 12th reviewer!**

**-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-, my 13th reviewer!**

**sasusaku.18, my 14th reviewer!**

**YY.X-Randomness-x., my 15th reviewer!**

**MiMiSora4EVR23, my 16th reviewer!**

**smartpajer, my 17th reviewer!**

**DarkFairyPrincess21, my 18th reviewer!**

**DijiLoveReader, my 19th reviewer!**

**xxilovemoboyzxx, my 20th reviewer!**

**shockmyworld12, my 21st reviewer!**

**LeRouge The Rouge, my 22nd reviewer!**

**And to all the rest who favourited this and story alerted this and future thanx to the reviewers who will review this chapter. After all your reviewers, I got 89 reviews! I was actually hoping for 100 so... I don't know if it can make it. And also thanks to all those readers who read this fanfic.**

**Well, I think that's all. Thank you and that's all folks! Please look foward to the second season and don't forget to review!!!!!! Love you all!!!!**

**\(^0^)/**

**Yours truly,**

**Zan_TOP**


	35. Author's note!

**Hey guys! Sorry, I forgot to mention something in the last chapter. You may think that the title of this story, BLANT YOSA, is weird right? Well, it actually stands for**

**Bleach**

**La Corda**

**Alice Academy**

**Naruto**

**Tsubasa Chronicles**

**Yukan Club**

**Ouran High Host Club**

**Speacial A**

**Angelique Abyss**

**Yeah... it's actually the combination of animes, the ones which I use the characters in the story. So, yeah...**

**Please vote whether the gang should go to New York or not.**

**And also give ideas so I can get started on the second season.**

**Thank you!**

**Over and out.**

**Zan_TOP**


End file.
